HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE
by ioname2you
Summary: Harry has a roller coaster of a summer starting off depressed after sirius's death and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and surpposed friends.Voldemort was vanquished in the battle at the MOM.slash,Mpreg. Bill/Harry/Charlie Main pairing
1. THE TRAIN RIDE TO HELL

**********************************************************************************************  
****SUMMARY:** _Harry has a roller coaster of a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Mpreg, Rape, Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K__Rowling And Her Associates__Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. I__Only Own The OC__Characters I Made Up, I Am Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**PAIRINGS:**_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:**_ ioname2you & Fire-fly1406  
_**RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents**  
Letters/Lists  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'_

_  
_********************************************************************************************_**  
**_

HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE

**CHAPTER 1:THE TRAIN RIDE TO HELL**

Harry sat quietly in an compartment on the Hogwarts Express on the way back to Kings Cross Stations at the end of his fifth year,with Charlie and Bill Weasley as his escorts. After travelling for about half an hour Harry drifted away into his thoughts.

***** FLASHBACK *****

"Harry I'm sorry for keeping things from you, but I was only protecting you."

"PROTECTING ME!, SIRIUS'S DEATH COULD HAVE BEEN ADVOIDED IF I HAD KNOWN ABOUT THE PROPHECY."

"All I can say is I'm sorry and I'm afraid you must still return to the Dursley's, even though Voldermort is gone. There is still a few death eater's around, it's for your own safety."

***** END FLASHBACK *****

Harry comes out of his trance like state at the sound of the trolley lady asking if he wanted anything. Bill and Charlie were watching Harry as he jumped when the trolley lady arrived. They wondered what was bothering him, but decided to leave it for now and to keep an eye on him. After buying some food off the trolley, Bill and Charlie decided to try and get Harry involved in a conversations. They had been chatting for quite some time about a number of things, when Harry began drifting off again.

***** FLASHBACK *****

Harry had been asleep for an while when he tried to move, he felt restraints attached to his wrists and ankles. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was naked and began to look around, panicking when he saw his aunt naked with a weird glint in her eye.

"Aunt Petunia what's going on, please untie me."

"Why wound I want to do that boy, I have finally thought of a better use for you."

"And what's that?"

Petunia slowly moved towards the bed taken in Harry's naked form from head til toe. She leaned down close to Harry and began to run her hand over his torso, gradually moving lower and lower. Harry began to shake with fear.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why Harry isn't it obvious."

"Please aunt Petunia don't do this."(Harry began to cry)

Petunia had finally had reached his penis and began to ready him for herself.

"Stop that snivelling boy, it won't be that bad I'm certainly going to enjoy it as your uncle is unable to even get his up."

"Please no."

Her ministrations began to work, his penis stood to attention. Now that his body was ready, Petunia moved from her position at the side of the bed, resting her lower body over his erect penis. She began to rub herself against his body causing Harry to whimper.

"No please."

"It's been so long I really need this."

Petunia was now ready to take things further, she took hold of his penis and lowered herself on it it. She moaned and began to move slowly at first, but as she got into it the pace became brutal.

"Your hurting me, please stop."

"I don't think so."

Petunia began to moan more and more until finally she found her release and removed herself from Harry. She moved her body further up Harry's body, until her weeping pussy was mere inches from his face. She looked down at him and said.

"If you want to be untied any time soon you will use your mouth and clean me up."

***** END FLASHBACK *****

Charlie and Bill became increasingly worried as Harry grew paler, they stood and moved to sit either side of him. Bill put his hand on Harry's arm, making him jump and come back to reality.

"Harry what's wrong?" said Bill

"I don't think I can say it out loud, I don't think I'm ready to believe it was real please don't make me."

"It's OK Harry, we will be around a lot over the summer on guard duty, so if you need to talk just ask us OK?" said Charlie

"OK"

Bill and Charlie shared a look and as they returned to their seats, they began to arrive at Kings Cross Station. They helped Harry get his trunk off the train and escorted him through the barrier.

"We will see you soon, Harry."

"yeah, see you soon."

Harry turned around and saw the Dursley's waiting for him, he took a deep breath and slowly approached them. Soon he was in the car on his way back to 4 privet drive.

********************************************************************************************

**A/N: **This is are first story so please review and tell us what you think. The first couple of chapters are a bit short but they will get longer. **Next Chapter: Double Surprise**

********************************************************************************************


	2. DOUBLE SURPRISE

**********************************************************************************************  
SUMMARY: **_Harry has a roller coaster of a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Mpreg, Rape, Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K__Rowling And Her Associates__Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. I__Only Own The OC__Characters I Made Up, I Am Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**PAIRINGS:**_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:**_ ioname2you & Fire-fly1406_**  
RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents  
**Letters/Lists  
**"**Talking**"  
**'Thoughts'_

_  
_********************************************************************************************

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE **

**CHAPTER 2: DOUBLE SURPRISE**

They pulled into the drive at no.4, the Dursley's immediately entered the house leaving Harry to get his trunk by himself. Harry entered the house and went straight to his room. As he opened his bedroom door he got the shock of his life, there was a crib with two babies in it. After the shock wore off he decided to go and ask what was going on.

"Aunt Petunia, what are two babies doing in my room?"

"They are your children."

"WHAT!"

Petunia totally ignores Harry's outburst and continues to talk.

"I don't want them and I no longer want you here, I want you and those babies out of my house as soon as possible."

" where an I meant to go?"

"I don't know and I don't care, just be gone soon."

As he was about to leave the kitchen, his aunt threw some paper-work at him. Telling him to sign them and that she already had.

"I don't want anything to do with those little freak's."

Harry made his way back to his room still in shock, but he soon had to shake it off as he had two babies he was now responsible for. Harry moved over to the crib and slowly looked in at his children, as he did this they both open there eyes.

Wow! Harry thought they have my eyes, one has my hair and the other has my mum's hair.

It was a couple of days later and Harry was slowly getting the hang of taking care of the twins. He had just put the babies down for a nap, when there was a knock at the door. Harry heard Dudley go to answer it, as his aunt was out and his uncle was at work. There was a small amount of talking at the door and then Harry heard approaching footsteps. Shortly afterwards there was a gentle knock on his door.

Charlie and Bill decided it was time to go and check on Harry, as they were both concerned about him. They apparated from outside Grimmauld Place to Privet Drive. They approached no.4 Privet Drive and knocked, they didn't know what to expect. A short time later a huge boy answered the door who must have been Harry's cousin.

"What do you want?"said Dudley

"We've come to see Harry." replied Charlie

"Your not freak's like him are you?"

"If you mean are we wizards then yes we are." answered Bill

"Straight up the stairs, You will know which room is his."

"Thank you."

Charlie and Bill made their way up the stairs, when they reached the top they looked around at all five doors. Knowing Harry wasn't treated the best, they came to the conclusion that his was the one with the cat flap and locks on it.

Charlie knocked gentle on the door.

Harry called out telling whoever was there to enter, when the door opened Bill and Charlie stood looking at Harry and his room. Both of them greeted him and as they were about to start a conversation, they heard a gurgling noise and wondered what it was.

"Harry what's that noise?" Charlie asked

"U..mm that would be a baby." stated Harry

"Who's Baby is it?" They both said.

"Well actually there are two babies, their twin girls."

"That didn't answer are question Harry, Who are there parents?"

Harry beings to panic worrying about what they would think about him and if they would still be his friends. Harry stuttered and became visibly paler and shaken, they were getting very concerned by his reaction to their questions. They slowly moved towards Harry making him sit down on the bed, trying to calm him down.

"Harry calm down, you need to take deep breaths."Bill coached

" Harry what's wrong?" Charlie asked

"I'm their father." Harry whispered

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed

"The night before I went back to Hogwarts I woke up and felt I couldn't move, I just thought I was dreaming until I opened my eyes,"

"What did you see when you opened your eyes?" Bill questioned

"I was tied to my bed and I had no clothes on, I began to freak out then I turned around and saw"

"What did you see Harry?" prompted Bill

"M....my..my aunt was also in the room naked." he stuttered out

"Harry what happened?"said Charlie

"S...she .she..."

Harry turned away from them both trying to control his emotions, but it was a useless task as he started to cry and then blurted out "Raped m.. me!"

"Oh My God!" they shouted

They both cuddled him to try and comfort him, when he had calmed down a bit and was leaning into them, they asked him why he didn't tell anyone. He told them he was embarrassed and ashamed of what happen and he had tried to tell someone about the neglect and abuse before, but everyone just dismissed it as attention seeking. The babies were starting to fuss so, Harry stood up and walked slowly over to the crib. He bent down and picked Jasmine up he asked if one of them could hold her so he could get Isabella up too.

"What's their names?" they inquired

"The one your holding Charlie is Jasmine Lillian Potter and the red head is Isabella Marie Potter." Harry proclaimed proudly

"Charlie,Bill what am I going to do? When I got back here my aunt gave me paper work given up her parental rights and said she wanted all three of us out of here as soon as possible. I don't have much money, all I have is my trust fund." exclaimed Harry

"Harry calm down let us talk more about this and what do you mean, you only have your trust fund vault. Harry don't you know that your parents were quiet wealthy and should have more family vaults." Bill announced

"What!, I don't know anything about other vaults as far as I was aware I only had my trust fund vault." stated Harry

Charlie and Bill looked at each other in shock that Harry didn't know about his inheritance.

"Harry you should have received notification from Gringotts when you started Hogwarts about your inheritance, you wouldn't of been able to access most of it but you would have known what your parent's left you." Bill said

"I think we need to go to Gringotts and talk to Griphook. But what am I going to do about the girls, I can't take them with me."

They all sat thinking what to do, when Harry turned to them and said. "Dobby, I could call him and ask him to work for me and look after the girls while we are gone."

"Dobby!" Harry called

Dobby appeared with a pop, "Harry Potter called for Dobby what can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir." exclaimed Dobby

"Dobby would you like to work for me I can pay you." said Harry

"Dobby would be very honoured to work for you Harry Potter sir." Dobby said excitedly

"Dobby are you willing to bond to me and my family because I have some very serious secrets that must be kept."

"Dobby jumped excitedly, "Dobby will be more than willing to bond to Harry Potter sir and his family."

"How do I bond Dobby to me and my family Bill." Harry asked hoping Bill would know.

"Dobby needs to stand in front of you, you need to place your left hand on Dobby's forehead stating the conditions of the bonding and then ask if he except the terms." Bill informed him.

Dobby came and stood in front of Harry and he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Dobby will you serve the Potter family, protect it and keep their secrets." Harry asked

"I Dobby accept these terms to the bonding, Harry Potter sir."

"So mote it be."

Harry's hand began to glow as the bond came into effect.

"Dobby I need to go to Gringotts, but we need you to stay here and look after my daughters."

"Harry Potter sir has children."

"Yes I have twin girls, come and meet them Dobby. This one with black hair is Jasmine Lillian Potter and the one with red hair is Isabella Marie Potter. Dobby are you sure your be all right looking after both of them?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir, I will be fine."

"OK, Dobby we will seal the door shut so my relatives can't come in. see you soon Dobby."

Harry, Bill and Charlie made their way out of the house and down the street and apparated away out of sight.

********************************************************************************************

**A/N: **There you have it, please review thank you.** Next Chapter: Gringotts and Shopping.**

********************************************************************************************


	3. GRINGOTTS AND SHOPPING

**********************************************************************************************  
****Summary:** _Harry has a roller coaster of a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Mpreg, Rape, Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K__Rowling And Her Associates__Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. I__Only Own The OC__Characters I Made Up, I Am Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**Pairings:**_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:**_ ioname2you & Fire-fly1406  
_**RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents**  
Letters/Lists  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'_

_  
_********************************************************************************************_**  
**_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE **

**CHAPTER 3: GRINGOTTS AND SHOPPING**

Harry, Bill and Charlie arrived at Gringotts and made their way towards the first available counter. When they reached the counter Harry asked to see Griphook.

"Could I please see Griphook regarding my inheritance please." said Harry

"One moment Mr Potter." replied the goblin

A short time later Griphook arrived and greeted Harry.

"Mr Potter if you will follow me to a room we can discuss your inheritance further." said Griphook

"Thank you Griphook, would it be all right if Charlie and Bill come with me." asked Harry

"That's fine Mr Potter, right this way." said Griphook

They went through a door behind the counters that lead to a long corridor with many doors. About half way down they stopped outside a golden embellished door. Griphook knocked on the door and someone on the other side said "enter." They came into a huge room that had a large golden desk at the centre with who Harry presumed was in charge sitting behind it.

"Good day Mr potter, if you and your companions would take a seat we may proceed." the goblin responded

Harry, Charlie and Bill sat down in chairs facing the goblin.

"I am Director Ragnok Mr Potter, what is it we can do for you today."

"I would like to know what my inheritance is, as I thought I only had my trust fund. Until I learned today that my parent's were quite wealthy and I should have received a letter from Gringotts when I turned eleven." replied Harry

"That is very unusual as we sent you a letter, but got no response." stated Ragnok

"I have never received a letter." Harry answered

"Mr Potter we will look in to this immediately, as you should have received monthly statements as well."

"Thank you Ragnok. I would also like to do a blood inheritance test, to find out my ancestry."

"We can do that today while your here, it will require a few drops of blood on some special parchment." said Ragnok

"That will be good, would I be able to here my parent's will." Harry asked

"Yes you can, but it will take sometime to get everything together. Also the will of your godfather Sirius Black is due to be read on Friday of this week." declared Ragnok

"I didn't know about Sirius's will, thank you Ragnok for informing me and would tomorrow be a good time for my parent's will reading." Harry enquired

"Yes that will be fine Mr Potter, how about 2 o'clock." said Ragnok

"That would be great, can Bill and Charlie attend as well." Questioned Harry

"You are the sole recipient so if that is your wish then that is fine." replied Ragnok

Another goblin entered the room with the parchment and knife. The goblin handed the parchment and knife to Ragnok. Ragnok placed the parchment and knife in front of Harry telling him to prick his finger and allow 3 drops of blood to fall on to the piece of parchment and then it will take a few minutes to work.

Harry picked up the knife and made a small cut on his finger and held it over the parchment allowing 3 drops of blood to fall on it. Harry watched on in fascination as slowly his family tree began to drawer itself on to the parchment. When the tree was complete he picked it up and began to browse through it starting at his and the girls names. Coming of his name he saw his parent's and grandparent's, but when he looked at his mother siblings he was shocked to see another name appeared in addition to Petunia's.

"Bill, Charlie look at this, am I seeing things or does this say my mother had another sister." Harry enquired

They both looked at the parchment and were also shocked to see the other siblings name.

"Harry your not seeing things, it does show you have another aunt." stated Bill

"Oh, that was unexpected, do you reckon my mum knew about her?" Harry asked

"Yes, she must have because in your 7th year you do your family tree in history of magic." stated Charlie

Harry turned to Ragnok and enquired whether they would be able to contact her and have her attend his parent's will tomorrow.

"Ragnok, would it be possible to contact my other aunt and have her attend the will reading tomorrow?"

"We will send a letter immediately asking that your aunt attend the will reading." replied Ragnok

"Thank you Ragnok."

Harry continued to look at his family tree, first following the Potter line. He saw a lot of Potter name's and came to a standstill when he saw a Potter married a direct descendent of Godric Griffindor. Slowly it sank in what this meant and looked over the Evans line and made an even bigger discovery. The Evans were not only purebloods having been a long line of squibs for the last 100 years, but it showed that they were also descendant's of Rowena Ravenclaw. He sat still not moving trying to take in what he just found out.

Bill and Charlie looked at Harry and wondered what was wrong, so they looked at the parchment where he was looking and both gasped in shock.

"Harry does that say what I think it says?" they both asked

"Yes it does." Harry whispered

"WOW" they both exclaimed

Harry passed the parchment to Ragnok to look over. As Ragnok looked over the family's he got a glint in his eye. He turned towards Harry and began to speak.

"Mr Potter, in light of this new discovery this would make you the heir to Godric Griffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. This means you also have two more inheritance to collect." Ragnok declared with amusement in his voice.

Harry just sat there trying to take in all this new information in. When he came back around he looked at those in the room with him, still trying to accept what he just heard.

"We can arrange to discuss what this means for you at a later date Mr Potter, maybe after your parent's and godfather wills are out the way." Ragnok informed Harry

"Is that all for today Ragnok as I have other business to attend to and can't leave my girls for too long." Harry stated

"Yes, Mr Potter that will be all until tomorrow." replied Ragnok

"Before I go I would like to visit my vault to withdraw some money please or is there a easier way for me to pay In both the muggle and wizarding world." enquired Harry

"Mr Potter we could set up a Gringotts account card, which would work like a muggle credit card." said Ragnok

"That would be great, how do I do that?"

"This is the card Mr Potter, if you would prick your finger again and allow 1 drop of blood on it. Your magical signature will be imprinted on the card so it only allows you to use it." Ragnok explained

Harry did what was needed to set up the account card and then all three of them left Gringotts.

Outside the bank Bill and Charlie enquired where he wanted to go next. Harry said he had to get a few things for himself and the girls. They made their way to the trunk shop first, as soon as they entered Harry began to look around. A tall man with short greying hair approached him.

"May I help you sir." the man asked

"Yes I am looking for a couple of 3 compartment trunks that can be shrunk please." stated Harry

The man took Harry over to one side of the shop and proceeded to show him a wide range of designs of compartments trunks. He looked over all the 3 compartment trunks and a greenish black coloured trunk with vine like design stood out from the rest. That would be his trunk, he pointed it out to the man.

"I would like the green one with vines on it please." declared Harry

Harry began to look through the rest of the trunks to find one for the girls, when he caught a glimpse of a rosewood trunk with lilies embellished on it, that sparkled a pearly white.

"Sir, I would also like that red rosewood trunk with the pearly white lilies on it and that will be all, Thank you."

"Right this way sir, that will be 120 galleons for the green one and 160 galleons for the lilly one. They all have shrinking, feather-light, locking and protection charms on them, would you like any others added sir." questioned the man

"Yes could you put a fire-proof spell on it." enquired Harry

"Yes sir, that will take five minutes and costs five galleons per trunk." replied the man

"That's fine." said Harry

"Finished" exclaimed the man

"That will be 290 galleons sir." declared the man

Harry gave the man his card and was soon done paying. He approached Bill and Charlie who were quietly talking by the door. He told them he was finished in Diagon Alley and would like to visit the muggle world to get some baby supplies. They exited the alley through the Leaky Cauldron and enter the muggle world. They hailed a taxi and asked the driver to take them to a good shopping mall.

They soon arrived outside a massive shopping mall, Bill paid the driver and they made their way inside.

All three of them were curiously looking around at all the shops. They were just about to pass a men's clothing shop when Bill and Charlie decided that Harry should get himself some new clothes. They both took an arm each and dragged him inside while he protested. They were now inside the shop and a salesperson approached them and enquired if they needed any help.

"That will be great, we need some new clothes for him." Charlie said as he pointed at Harry

The salesperson looked at Harry and then pushed him towards the changing room and told him to wait. The man went around the shop and picked up a couple of designs in different colours and brought them back to Harry.

"Try these one's." said the salesperson

Harry began to try on all the different clothes, coming out to show them each outfit. Bill and Charlie were quite shocked at what different clothes that fit him made. They helped him select quite a few sets of clothing. Harry was trying on a pair of trouser when the zip got caught.

"Could one of you help me, the zip got caught in my boxers and I can't get it undone." proclaimed Harry

Charlie approached the changing room and entered, he stopped for a moment to admire Harry's chest. He quickly came back to reality and proceeded to try and undo the zipper. After a few minutes with no joy he called Bill for some more help.

"Bill, could you give us a hand." asked Charlie

Bill entered the changing room and had the same reaction as Charlie.

"Bill, if you could hold the top of the trouser and I'll pull the zipper down." stated Charlie

Bill stood behind Harry putting his arms around to hold the front of his trousers so as not to get in Charlie's way. Charlie began to tug on the zipper and Harry lost his balance falling back on to Bill and causing Charlie to fall on top of him. Harry began to blush, but didn't totally dislike the intimate contact. They all froze and as they were about to get up Charlie made eye contact with Harry and before any of them knew if they were kissing. Bill not wanting to be left out began to place gentle kisses down Harry's neck. Harry involuntarily moaned bringing them back to an awkward silence. Both of them immediately apologised to him.

"We'll take about this later." whispered Harry as he blushed bright red

Bill and Charlie left the changing room to allow Harry dress. When he was done they went to the check out and paid for the clothes. Trying to make things less tense Harry announced that they needed to go to a baby shop.

They were looking around for a baby shop when they found one, it looked like it had absolutely everything they would need. As they enter the shop a lady walked up to them asking if she could be of assistance

"Yes, I need everything for 2 month old twin girls." stated Harry

The lady took Harry around the store putting everything in the trolley that he would need. They left the store with:

_One large pram_

_A double pushchair_

_Two cot's_

_Two high chair's _

_A playpen_

_A rocking chair_

_A nappy changing station_

_Two chest of drawers_

_A large wardrobe_

_Two bouncers_

_Two baby slings_

_A selection of toys_

_Two Whole wardrobe of clothes in a mixture of colours_

_Bottles_

_Two sterilisers_

_Baby milk_

_Nappies and wipes_

_One baby bath_

_Baby toiletry's_

_Towel's_

_Blanket's and bedding_

_Bibs _

They pushed the trolley of purchases down a quiet road and making sure no one was around Charlie and Bill began to shrink it all and place it in the trunks. When that was done they turned to Harry and asked if he had everything he needed.

"I think I got more than enough stuff, lets get back to the girls."

They looked around to make sure there was still no one around and apparated back to Privet Drive.

********************************************************************************************

**A/N:**That's another chapter for you all, thanks for reading and please feel free to tell us what you think about it. **Next Chapter: The Potter's Will**

********************************************************************************************


	4. THE POTTER'S WILL

**********************************************************************************************  
****SUMMARY:** _Harry has a roller coaster of a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Mpreg, Rape, Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K__Rowling And Her Associates__Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. I__Only Own The OC__Characters I Made Up, I Am Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**PAIRINGS:**_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:**_ ioname2you & Fire-fly1406  
_**RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents**  
Letters/Lists  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'_

_  
_********************************************************************************************_**  
**_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE **

**CHAPTER 4: The Potter's Will**

The following morning Harry was sat in his room quietly thinking about what had transpired between him Charlie and Bill. He didn't know how to deal with it and shortly they would be arriving to accompany him to lunch and then the will reading. He was brought out of his thought's by the sound of his daughter's beginning to wake.

"Good morning Jasmine, shall we get you up and dressed." cooed Harry

Jasmine just smiled trying to hold her arms out to reach him. Harry picked her up, changed her nappy and then began to choose one of the new item's of clothing to put on her.

"Shall we wear this pretty little lavender dress with white tights?" questioned Harry

"Right that's you done sweetie, let's get your sister now."

He placed her in the playpen, which Bill and Charlie had help set up yesterday.

"Hello Isabella, should we find something to wear too." enquired Harry

Harry changed her nappy and picked the same dress in a soft emerald green colour with white tights. Once they were both dressed and playing in the playpen Harry called for Dobby.

"Dobby"

"Yes Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you?" exclaimed Dobby

"Dobby could you get me two bottle's of milk and help me feed the girls." asked Harry

"Yes right away Harry Potter sir."

By the time they had finished feeding them, their was a knock at the door. Harry left the girls with Dobby and went to answer it knowing it was Bill and Charlie. He opened the door and greeted them while blushing.

"Hi, Bill, Charlie." Harry said shyly

They all went up to his room to say hello to the girls.

"WOW"

"Don't those dresses look really cute on them and the colours are perfect." stated Charlie

They talked for a little while about the girls, then Bill said they better get moving.

"We should leave soon." declared Bill

Harry said goodbye to the girls leaving Dobby to look after them. They quietly left the house, not one of them speaking.

They all apparated and all appeared at the Leaky Cauldron, where they proceeded to a private room. They all sat down at the table, when a house elf popped in to take their order. They each order some lunch and the house elf quickly disappeared to get their order. There was complete silence until Charlie decided to break the ice.

"U mm... Harry we need to talk about what happened yesterday." stated Charlie

"I don't know what to say, I was shocked at the time, but I have known for a while that I prefer guy's." Harry spoke quietly

Bill and Charlie were slightly relieved that Harry wasn't against homosexuality as they both swung that way.

"That does not tell us how you feel about what happened between us." replied Bill

"I don't know, it's hard to explain as we have got very close since you two started to teach at Hogwarts. I'm confused because I know we are friends but I feel something more." answered Harry

Harry we don't know how you feel about this, but we both have been feeling the same way. At first we tried to ignore it as we were your teacher's and friends, but it only seems to have increased more during this year." declared Charlie on behalf of both of them

"We feel drawn to you more and more." declared Bill

"As you have probably seen I don't date much if at all, I have never really had the time, so I don't really have any experience on how any of this works." said Harry

"If you are willing to give this a go with both of us then we can start slow and move at a pace that suits you." answered Charlie

Harry looked between both of them and in a silent answer gently kissed each of their cheek's, while blushing profusely.

He was saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of their food. They ate with little conversation here and there, but soon the time approached when they had to leave for Gringotts.

As they were walking toward Gringotts they both noticed how nervous and quiet Harry was. They both looked at each other and nodded then they gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

They entered the bank and went to the counter stating their business and were soon escorted to the same office as before. As they entered the room they saw the other recipients of the will were already seated and waiting.

They greeted a few of the people they knew and took their seats to await Ragnok's arrival. They did not have long to wait as Ragnok walked in just as they got comfortable.

"Good afternoon everyone, Mr Potter." He said while inclining his head towards Harry.

Everyone in attendance was surprised at how the head goblin had greeted Harry. Ragnok seated himself, whilst he was arranging some parchment on his desk. He then proceeded to check all of the recipients were in attendance.

"Right let us check everybody who is meant to be here has arrived." said Ragnok

Another goblin stepped forward and announced all those that should be were present.

"Harry James Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Remus John Lupin, Severus Tobias Snape, Serena Evans and Selena Lovegood." declared the goblin

All on the list were present except for the Longbottom's, Selena Lovegood and Sirius Black as they were all deceased.

Ragnok started to read James Potter's will as everyone was present.

_**I, James Andrew Potter, being of sound, mind and body do hereby leave this last will and testament. It is my wish to protect my family so in the event of mine and lily's death that my son, Harry James Potter should be placed in the guardianship of the following people and in this order.**_

**Sirius Orion Black (1****st**** Godfather)**

**Selena Lovegood (1****st**** Godmother)**

**Remus John Lupin (2****nd**** Godfather)**

**Sophie Li (2****nd**** Godmother)**

_**Serena Evans (Aunt)**_

**Frank and Alice Longbottom (James 2****nd**** Cousin)**

_**Poppy Pomfrey (Friend and Healer)**_

_**Minerva McGonagall (Mentor and Friend)**_

_**Andromeida Tonks (Close Family Friend)**_

_**Amelia Bones (Close Friend and Colleagues)**_

_**Under no circumstances is my son to be placed in the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, they hate everything about magic and our would.**_

Everybody was shocked by the contents of the will pertaining to the guardianship of Harry and how Lily and James wishes were clearly not carried out. They all wondered how this was even possible as laws were in place to ensure a person's last wishes were completed.

Ragnok allowed this to sink in before he drew their attention back to himself, to continue the will reading.

_**To Sirius Orion Black, I leave the guest cottage at Potter Manor so you will always have a home.**_

_**To Selena Lovegood, I leave the sum of 20,000 galleons in the hope that you will succeed in your research of the unforgivable.**_

_**To Remus John Lupin, I leave you the deeds to the shrieking shack and the sum of 50,000 galleons to renovate it.**_

_**To Frank Longbottom, I leave the sum of 20,000 galleons, in the event of his death it will be put in to a trust fund for his son Neville Franklin Longbottom.**_

_**To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave my first edition of Salazar Slytherine potions book, a apology for my treatment of you while in school.**_

_**To my son, Harry James Potter, I leave him my title as the head of the Potter family and all the remaining properties, businesses, Land and Money.**_

_**If any of the recipients are already dead or have not attended the will reading, then whatever I left them will return to Harry. There are a few things that are for Harry to hear in private and a letter in which Ragnok will help you with.**_

Ragnok gave them a few moments and then continued with lily's will.

_**I Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, being of sound , mind and body do hereby declare this my last will and testament.**_

_**To Serena Evans my half sister, I know we did not know each other for long but I thought you should have some of the Evans family heirloom's, properties and a share of the Evans family money and jewellery.**_

_**To Remus John Lupin, I leave you my research notes looking for a cure for being a werewolf and the sum of 25,000 galleons to help you acquire the needed potion ingredients and equipment.**_

_**To Alice Longbottom my dear friend, I leave you the sum of 10,000 galleons in the event of her death it will be put in a trust fund for her son Neville Franklin Longbottom.**_

_**To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave the sum of 15,000 galleons.**_

_**There is a letter for Harry explaining all of the Evans family inheritance and a few things Ragnok will discuss with you privately.**_

Ragnok stood and announced that was nearly all of the will reading and that those other than Harry and his companions if he chose for them to stay, could move to a small waiting room. If they desired to speak with Harry, he would shortly join them. They all moved in to another comfortable room where refreshments were offered.

Ragnok picked two letters and handed them to Harry.

"Mr Potter, these are the letters stated in your parent's will, these are for you to read in private. Also I have to inform you that you also have a vault for the Godric Griffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw inheritance, which after you come in to your power's it will be a good place to research how to control them." explained Ragnok

"Thank you Ragnok, that seems pretty straight forward, I was wondering if you had a list of the properties I own with you today, as I need to find a new place to stay." Harry enquired

"Certainly, one moment." replied Ragnok

"Griphook, could you go collect a list of the Potter family properties as quick as possible." asked Ragnok

"Also could you arrange for a copy of all money transactions since my parent's death as I do not know who's had control over them." questioned Harry

"This will be done immediately and I can either send them to you or you can arrange a meeting so that we can go over them together. It is entirely up to you Mr Potter." informed Ragnok

"That would probably be better to arrange a meeting to go over everything Ragnok." Harry stated

Griphook came in with a small pile of parchment.

"Ragnok could you tell me if there are any properties ready to live in and what protections they have on them, please." asked Harry

Ragnok looked through the parchments and a couple stood out to him. He then informed Harry of his choices.

"Mr Potter there are three properties that are inhabitable at the current moment which are, Potter Manor in Wales, a cottage in Godric Hollow and a small villa in Florida." Ragnok supplied

"I think I like the sound of Potter Manor. What are the protections there?" enquired Harry

"There is an unplottable charm, muggle repellent and the Potter family magic, now keyed to you, which means it allows those who you want to enter but will prevent unwelcome guests." declared Ragnok

"I think I will have to check Potter Manor out." said Harry

"Mr Potter there is a family portkey and you will also have to put on the Potter family ring to activate the family magic to work for you." This also means that you will take over as the head of the Potter family, but I am sure Mr Weasley will be able to inform you of what this involves in the near future." explained Ragnok

"I think that is all I need for now Ragnok, could I get my family ring now as I would like to go to Potter Manor before the day is done." replied Harry

A couple of minutes later a goblin entered the room with a small black box that he gave to Ragnok, who opened the box and held it out in front of Harry telling him to put the ring on and the other object was the family portkey."

"The portkey will activate when you verbally state your destination whilst holding it and can take you to a few of your other properties as well. There is a list in the box of all the keywords you need for those locations." informed Ragnok

"I think that is everything I need to know today, but if there is anything else I will contact you, thank you Ragnok. I think I should go and join the other recipients to answer any questions." Harry told him

Harry, Bill and Charlie stood up and bid Ragnok and Griphook good day and proceeded to the connected room. As they entered everyone turned to greet him.

The first person to approach him was Remus who hugged him tightly to him.

"Harry, how have you been?" asked Remus

"OK Remus, coping day by day." replied Harry

"Would you like me to introduce you to your godmother and aunt. I know Sophie a bit better than your aunt as your mum only found out about her just before she got pregnant with you." Remus told him

Harry nodded his head in acceptance. Remus slowly guided Harry over to Sophie and Serena.

"Harry this is your godmother Sophie Li, she was a good friend of your mum's at school." Remus informed him

"Hi, nice to meet you, this is all a bit of a shock to me. I would like to get to know you a bit better as I don't really have any family left." stated Harry

"I would really like that Harry, maybe we could arrange a time to meet." answered Sophie.

Remus then turned towards Serena and said.

"This is Serena Evans, your aunt."

"Hello, I found out about having another aunt yesterday, it still hasn't sunk in." Harry told her

"I understand, maybe we could also make some time to get to know each other." suggested his aunt"That would be great, I can maybe arrange some time in the week it has been a busy few days for me and it's not over yet. I still have my godfather's will reading on Friday."

"That's OK Harry, I know you have had a lot to absorb, just owl me when you are free." answered Sophie

"Guys, I am afraid I have to leave now but hopefully I will see you soon." announced Harry

Harry walked over to Bill and Charlie to let them know it was time to leave, It had been a long 2 hours.

They all touched the portkey and reappeared in a enormous entryway, while he was getting his bearings five house elf's appeared before them.

An older female house elf stepped forward and introduced herself.

"Lord Potter, I am Maddy the head house elf, welcome to Potter Manor." she exclaimed

Maddy tuned towards the other house elf's and began to introduce them.

"Lord Potter, this is Mindy and Bindy who are married and their children Lindy and Cindy." stated Maddy

"Hello, please call me Harry."

"Just like master James, he always made us call him by his first name." explained Maddy

"Maddy, this is Bill and Charlie Weasley, you are going to be seeing them around a lot." Harry informed her.

"Nice to meet you sir's." Maddy said as she inclined her head

"Maddy would it be OK If I brought another house elf to live here." he enquired

Harry then proceeded to inform Maddy that Dobby would not interfere with the running of the manor as he already has a role.

"Maddy, Dobby will mainly be looking after my two daughter's." declared Harry

"Master Harry has children." exclaimed Maddy and the other house elf's in excitement.

"Yes Maddy, would you be able to have the master bedroom, two guest rooms and a nursery for my two girls ready by tomorrow lunch time." questioned Harry

All the house elf's began to jump around in excitement declaring that they would be.

"Yes master Harry, we will be able to have them ready. Would you like to choose where the nursery goes or would you like me to expand the existing one." enquired Maddy

"Could you show me the master bedroom, nursery and two guest rooms before I decide." stated Harry

The house elf lead Harry and his companions up the grand staircase made out of white marble. As they reached the top Harry could see that there was a hallway on both sides. Then the staircase continued on around forming a smaller stairwell on either side going up to another floor. They went up the right staircase coming out in to a corridor that ran the length of the whole building. There appeared to be ten to fifteen doors. They walked a about halfway down the right hallway and stopped in front of a larger door than the rest. Harry assumed this was the master suite.

"WOW"

All three of them gasped as they entered in to the most beautiful decorated living room. It was decorated with a warm red with gold ascents through out the room. Making it very cosy. They noticed five doors going off the room. The first door to the right went in to an empty room that Maddy informed me was the play room and they would decorate it however they wanted.

"Maddy, I would like this room padded in a selection of bright colours on both the walls and floor, that's all for now we can go in to detail later." Harry told her

They moved on to the one next to it, which had a double bed in it. Maddy said it could be made in to one or two rooms for Bill and Charlie. Harry turned towards them.

"Bill, Charlie do you want to share a room or have your own?"

"Harry, we have always shared a room so all that need to do is create two beds and we will be fine." replied Bill

"OK, Maddy just make the room for two beds." said Harry

"Do you both like the colours?" questioned Harry

The room was done in earthy browns and reds finished off with hints of gold.

"Yes Harry, it is very beautiful." declared Charlie and Bill

Maddy then showed them the middle room, which turned out to be an huge luxury bathroom with a bath the size of the prefect one at Hogwarts, a walk in shower, two sinks and a toilet all done in a pearly white with gold fixtures. The floor was white marble and the walls were covered in sparkling white tiles. He decided to leave the bathroom as it was and moved on to his room.

Harry gasped at the sight before him the walls were done in cream with gold details. A deep blood red carpet, a huge fire place with a white shag pile rug in front of it. The bed was the most amazing part of the room, there was a king-size four poster bed done in warm red wood. The drapes were red and cream voiles and the bed was covered in red and cream silk sheets, pillows and covers. There were a couple of doors, one to the right which when he entered lead in to a gigantic walk In wardrobe. The one to the left lead in to the nursery which was a bit on the small side.

"This room will have to be double in size Maddy to fit everything the girls have." informed Harry.

"Yes master Harry, how would you like this room decorated." she enquired

"I would like the celling to change from glittering clouds during the day and twinkling stars at night. The walls I would like it decorated with the scene of fairies that sparkle and flutter around." stated Harry

"Will it be ready by tomorrow lunch?" questioned Harry

"It will be ready master Harry." declared Maddy

"Oh Maddy, I have furniture for the girls room, if one of you could come and collect it in the morning." asked Harry

"I will send Bindy in the morning." she told him

Harry, Bill and Charlie said goodbye to the house elf's and returned to Privet Drive to inform Dobby of the move and to get everything ready to go.

********************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Please feel free tell us what you think, thank you **Next Chapter: Potter Manor, Harry's First Home.**

********************************************************************************************


	5. POTTER MANOR, HARRY'S FIRST HOME

**********************************************************************************************  
****SUMMARY:** _Harry has a roller coaster of a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Mpreg, Rape, Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K__Rowling And Her Associates__Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. I__Only Own The OC__Characters I Made Up, I Am Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**PAIRINGS:**_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:**_ ioname2you & Fire-fly1406  
_**RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents**__  
Letters/Lists  
_"Talking"  
'Thoughts'

_  
_********************************************************************************************_**  
**_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE**

**CHAPTER 5: POTTER MANOR, HARRY'S FIRST HOME**

Harry woke up early the next day, full of excitement about moving to Potter Manor. He began to move around the room packing last minute odds and ends, when he had finished he called Dobby.

"Dobby"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir." he chimed

"Could you help me get the girls up and ready to leave." asked Harry

They woke the girls up washing, changing and dressing them. Then Harry had Dobby start to shrink the girls furniture ready for Bindy to take back to the Manor. Dobby had just finished shrinking everything when Bindy popped in and greeted Harry.

"Master Harry, Bindy is here to collect the little misses furniture." he replied

"It is over there Bindy, Dobby has already shrunk it for you," Harry informed him

"Dobby, would you like to help Bindy take these things to Potter Manor, so you can acquaint yourself with the other house elf's and familiarise yourself with the Manor." questioned Harry

"Oh, yes please Harry Potter sir." proclaimed Dobby

Dobby and Bindy collected all the belonging's together and there was a loud crack as they disappeared.

Harry left the girls in the playpen whilst he went down stairs to assemble the base of the pram, once that was done harry got the girls ready putting them in the top part of the pram, placing a blanket around them. He then held the tip of his wand to the playpen causing it to shrink. The playpen was placed in the changing bag along with all the essentials. Harry carefully carried the pram top down the stairs and attached it to the base. Then he went in to the kitchen to inform the Dursley's he was leaving.

"Aunt Petunia, me and the babies are leaving now, you will not be seeing me again." Harry told her

Harry turned and left the kitchen and then he and the girls left through the front door and walked out of Privet Drive.

Harry continued walking until he reached the park, where he had arranged to meet Bill and Charlie, so they could all portkey back to the Manor together. He did not have long to wait as he could see them entering the park and heading toward him. Harry stood ready to greet them.

"Hi, Bill, Charlie are you ready to go?" enquired Harry

"Yes we are." replied Charlie

"Harry, did everything go all right when you left your aunt's." questioned Bill

"Everything went fine, I just told them I was leaving and will not be seeing them again and walked out before they could reply." stated Harry

They all gathered closer ready for the portkey, checking no one was around they activated the portkey and in minutes they had arrived in the entrance hall intact. After they got their bearings Harry began to take the girls out the pram asking Bill to hold Isabella while he had Jasmine.

"I want to get the girls settled first." stated Harry

Harry called for Maddy and Dobby to let them know they had arrived and to see if the girls room was ready.

"Maddy"

"Dobby" Harry called

Two small pops later and both the house elf's appeared before them.

"Maddy is the girls bedroom ready yet?" asked Harry

"Yes, master Harry." replied Maddy

"OK, thank you Maddy. Dobby would you prepare the girls bottles and bring them to the living room in the master suite." questioned Harry

"Yes, Harry Potter sir, right away." exclaimed Dobby

While Dobby prepared the bottles and Maddy continued her work, they made there way to the living room. When they were settled Dobby appeared with the girls bottles.

"Thank you Dobby."

"Bill, do you want to feed Isabella while I feed Jasmine." questioned Harry

"OK, it has been a while since I did this for Ron and Ginny but I am sure I can manage." proclaimed Bill

"Thanks, once their fed we can put them to bed and really settle in." suggested Harry

Bill seemed like a natural, like it was yesterday he used to help feed his siblings. They took the girls in to their room and as they entered they stopped and looked around in awe.

"Harry, this room is amazing." breathed Charlie

"WOW, I had pictured it in my head but this is way better, I must thank Maddy and the other house elf's." declared Harry

"It's breath taking." said Bill

They decided to unpack their things and then go and explore the Manor.

Harry was hanging up all the clothes he had at the front of the walk in wardrobe. _'I think I need to get a couple more sets of clothing'._ He came out of the wardrobe and went to put a few personal items in the bedside drawer and discovered what looked like a larger copy of the Marauder's Map. Up on inspection he discovered it was exactly like the Marauder's Map except it was for Potter Manor.

Harry rushed out in to the living room and called out to Bill and Charlie.

"Bill"

"Charlie"

"Come see what I have found." requested Harry

Bill and Charlie entered the living room and came over to look at what Harry found.

"What is it?" Bill asked

"Do you remember me telling you about the Marauder's Map of Hogwarts? I just found one for the Manor, care to explore?"

"That's great." answered Charlie and Bill together

Harry called Dobby to look after the girls and the three of them set off to explore the Manor using the map. They decided to explore what appeared to be a section of the Manor designed for recreation. They were looking at a room that said it was an indoor water park.

***** SLASH SCENE *****

As they entered the rooms dimmed lights came on, they slowly began to move around, not realising the edge of the pool was so close by. Harry lost his footing and began to fall in. He panicked because he was not a good swimmer and grabbed Bill, who fell in with him. As they were surfacing Harry wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and his legs around his waist. He fidgeted to maintain a firm grip and in the process started to feel Bill's reaction to this, turning him on. Harry slowly reached forward and gently placed his lips on Bill's, the kiss soon became very passionate. Bill pulled his lips away from Harry's and said.

"Harry I think we should slow down a bit."

Harry blushed at this statement whilst Charlie looked on in amusement.

"Do I get a kiss as well?" Charlie jealously asked, causing Harry to blush further.

"I think we should put off exploring the Manor and explore the pool more." suggested Harry

Both Bill and Charlie were shocked by this announcement. Charlie striped down to his boxers and approached the pool as the other two shed their wet clothes. Charlie and Bill looked at each other and coming to agreement.

"Harry, we will only do what you want us to do. We can stop any time, just ask." stated Bill

Harry nodded in a silent agreement and slowly moved towards Charlie. Charlie took Harry gently in his arms and began to spread gentle kisses down his neck and jaw line causing a small moan to escape his mouth. Bill pushed himself against Harry's back, making sure he had not forgotten what state he put him in.

As Charlie continued to occupy Harry's mouth, Bill decided to use his hands on his lower body. Slowly stroking past Harry's belly button, his fingers began to play with the elastic of Harry's boxers. This caused Harry to gasp allowing Charlie's tongue to enter and explore his mouth. Having seen no signs of resistance Bill starts to put his hand inside Harry's boxers gently touching his erect member, Harry froze when Bill first touched him in his private area, noticing Harry's reaction Bill stopped and said.

"Harry if your not ready for this then we can stop."

"No,, Bill I want this, it just briefly reminded me of what my aunt did." answered Harry

Bill slowly began to pump Harry's penis again causing him to let out further moan's of arousal. Bill and Charlie was even more turned on now and both began to rub themselves against Harry's body. All three of them now moaning getting louder and louder.

"Dear lord Harry, I don't think I will last much longer." gasped Bill

"Me either." whispered Charlie huskily

"Oh my god, I think I am going to cum." breathed Harry

Just as he finished saying this he came in Bill's hand causing a chain reaction. Bill came seconds later against Harry's back and Charlie against his thigh. They all clung together trying to catch their breath, Charlie leaned down and placed a kiss on his plump lips and as soon as he moved away Bill attached his lips to Harry's in a more passionate kiss. Bill and Charlie got out first helping Harry out of the pool as he still had not fully recovered.

"I think I need to lie down." exclaimed Harry

***** END OF SLASH SCENE *****

They gathered a nearby towel and wrapped it around Harry and grabbed a couple for themselves and helped Harry up to his room.

When they arrived at his room, they walked him over to the bed and were about to leave when Harry shyly said.

"Bill"

"Charlie"

"Could you stay with me?"

"If your sure." replied Charlie

He nodded and they got in the bed on either side of him snuggling close, just taking in each other presence, soon all three were fast asleep.

A few hours later Harry began to stir and snuggled further in to the arms of both Bill and Charlie. Harry slowly began to open his eyes to come in to contact with the amused ones of Bill, who chuckle at Harry's actions. This caused Charlie to wake up and they all decided that they needed a shower.

***** SLASH SCENE *****

"O mm.. could I wash you?" Harry asked shyly

All three of them made their way in to the huge bathroom, where they removed their only item of clothing boxers and stepped in to the shower together.

Harry nervously picked up a flannel and soap lathering it up and began run it over Bill's firm muscular chest exploring all his curves. Whilst he was doing this Charlie put some shampoo in his hands and started to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

When he had finished exploring Bill's chest, he decided to return the favour from earlier. Hands shaking slightly he moved them down until he came in to contact with Bill's hardened member. He slowly began to wrap his hand around it squeezing gently, Taken by surprise causing Bill to gasp and buck his hips in to Harry's hand. Feeling more confident at Bill's reaction he increased the pace of his movement.

Charlie feeling extremely turned on by watching the two of them he decided to join in. He moved forwards gently taking hold of Harry's other hand placing it on his rigid cock.

"Harry I want you to make me cum with Bill, you made me so hot and bothered just watching you handle him." said Charlie breathlessly

It took Harry a few minutes to get in to a synchronised rhythm then he picked up the pace brutally, making it difficult for both of them to catch their breath. Harry could feel them tensing and knew it would not be long.

"Oh my god ." exclaimed Charlie

"Oh, Harry I'm going to explode." gasped Bill

Mere seconds later they both came in Harry's hands crying out his name. Harry was very close himself and once they had both calmed down, noticed this. Bill and Charlie both knelt down in front of him looking up hungrily for permission to carry on. When they were given it, Charlie slowly took Harry's leaking cock in his mouth as Bill began to lick and tease his balls. Harry was frantically thrusting his hips forward and thrashing his head around trying to control his breathing.

"OH, oh, oh, Charlie." exclaimed Harry

Harry could feel himself begin to tense, then Bill nipped the underside of his balls sending him over the edge to completion.

"Fuck Bill." gasped out Harry

Harry came hard in to Charlie's mouth and he willingly sucked and swallowed every last drop of his seed. They all collapsed to the floor of the shower allowing the water to run over them as they basked in the after glow. When they had fully recovered they finished washing and got dressed.

***** END OF SLASH SCENE *****

As they entered the living room Mindy popped in and announced.

"Master Harry, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you Mindy."answered Harry

"Could you give me a hand waking the girls up." asked Harry

"Sure." they both said

They walked in to the girls room and found them already awake and watching the enchanted ceiling. Harry picked up Jasmine and passed her to Bill, who changed her nappy and was waiting for the other. Isabella snuggle in to Harry as he picked her up, he changed her nappy .

"Charlie, could you bring the two bouncers down please." questioned Harry

Once they had everything they needed, Harry called Mindy back to show them to the dining room.

They settled Jasmine and Isabella in to their bouncer and sat down to eat the lovely meal the house elf's prepared for them.

After lunch they returned to their living room and played with the girls for a while. It had been a long day and the girls had been asleep for a couple of minutes so they agreed to put them to bed and have an early night. As Bill and Charlie were about to go to their room Harry stopped them.

"Charlie."

"Bill."

"Would you mind staying the night in my room." enquired Harry whilst blushing and looking down at his feet

They both walked up to Harry and took a hand each and lead him to his room, where they silently undresses, they all snuggled together under the cover and fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling the most content he had ever been in his life. He slowly slipped out from between Bill and Charlie, quickly washed and dressed before checking on the girls.

The first thing Harry did when he entered the girls room was to see if the girls were awake and then got the babies ready.

Jasmine was the first one to wake up so, Harry got her up, undressed her and gave her a bath. She enjoyed splashing a lot, then he dried her to put a nappy and vest on and let her play in her bouncer. Harry turned around to find Isabella awake and looking in his direction. He bent over the cot to picked her up.

"Hello Isabella, shall we get you bathed too." asked Harry

He had just undressed her and started to bathe her when Bill and Charlie walked in. Isabella began to gurgle and splash a lot getting Harry wet, they all laughed at her antics.

"Do you need any help Harry." they both asked

"Yeah, could one of you get some clothes out for both of them, I usually get the same outfit bit in different colours." stated Harry

While Charlie went to pick the clothes, Bill picked up Jasmine ready to get dressed. Harry was just drying Isabella when Charlie came back with matching dungaree's. With a pale yellow top for Jasmine and a baby blue one for Isabella.

Bill and Charlie dressed Jasmine between them and Harry dressed Isabella. When they were all done Harry called for Dobby and Mindy. They both popped in a few seconds later, Harry asked Mindy to set a small table in the living room for breakfast, and Dobby if he could get the girls bottles.

After they had eaten breakfast and the girls had been fed, they sat and entertained them while they talked.

They had been playing for quite some time and Harry remembered the letter's from his parent's will.

"Guy's, I just remembered I need to read the letter's from my parent's. Would you be able to watch the girls for a while, as I want to do this before Sirius's will tomorrow." enquired Harry

"Of cause Harry, go right ahead and if you need anything just call, OK." answered Bill

"OK" replied Harry

"Before you go Harry there was one thing me and Charlie would like to ask you." Bill stated

"What is it?" asked Harry

"We were wondering if you would mind if we considered the girls as our daughter's?" questioned Bill

Harry had not expected anything like that but was very pleased that the girls had someone other than him.

"I would like that very much and I am sure the girls will love it too." declared Harry giving each a hug and a kiss to thank them.

Harry went in to his room and sat on his bed as he retrieved the letter's out of the beside drawer. Harry decided to read the letter from his father first.

_**Dear, Harry**_

_**Unfortunately if you are reading this letter it means I am dead. I am sorry I was not there for, just know that me and your mother love you and are proud of you. There are a few things I need to tell you about being a Potter.**_

_**All Potter's have a charm placed on them at birth, which ensures their happiness called the "Potter Mate Charm".**_

_**This will effect you in the following ways. Shortly before your 16th birthday you will feel a pull towards your soul mate or mates, depending on your magical powers. This bond will not come in to full affect until the day you turn sixteen.**_

_**The Potter family goes right back to the founders time and we are a direct descendant of Godric Griffindor. This means you own a quarter of Hogwarts and it's grounds, you will have control over a seat in the Wizengamot as well as the Potter's family seat.**_

_**In the vault for Griffindor you will find a portrait of him and all the heirloom's this will also be the same for the Potter vault,except there will be a few more personal belongings leftover for you.**_

_**The most important thing I left was a letter signed in blood stating that me and your mother changed our secret keeper from Sirius to Peter, which was witnessed by Albus Dumbledore both times.**_

_**With all my love your Dad**_

_**James Andrew Potter**_

Harry was experiencing a wide selection of emotions, from love to anger. He took a while to calm down and proceeded to read the letter from his mother.

_**My dearest son Harry**_

_**Reading this letter means I died at Voldemort's hands and was unable to see you grow up in to the strong and loving young man that I know you will be. I know this is not the same but there is a portrait of me and your dad in the Potter family vault.**_

_**From my side of the family the 'Evans', you have inherited one seat in the Wizengamot and also as the heir to Rowena Ravenclaw you have one seat as well.**_

_**There is a separate vault for the Evans family inheritance and the Ravenclaw vault will have a portrait of our ancestor in it.**_

_**With the deepest love**_

_**your mother**_

_**Lily Marie Potter nee Evans **_

Bill and Charlie had just put Isabella and Jasmine down for a nap when they could sense some kind of distress coming from Harry. So they went to his room and entered to find him sat crying quietly.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Charlie asked as the both hug him

Harry just held out the letter's for them to read, after they had read both letter's they could understand why Harry was so distressed about about some of the information it contained. They figured it must have been the first time anyone had said they loved him. They were both shocked at how Dumbledore had betrayed Harry and his parent's by withholding evidence that proved Sirius innocent and would have given him a better childhood.

Bill called Dobby and asked him to look after the girls as Harry was upset and needed some time alone. They both climbed in to bed with Harry, whilst he clinged to them for comfort. They all soon drifted of in to an exhausted sleep.

********************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Please review and tell us what you think, thanks for reading. **Next Chapter: Sirius's will and the truth revealed.**

********************************************************************************************


	6. SIRIUS'S WILL AND THE TRUTH REVEALED

**********************************************************************************************  
SUMMARY:** _Harry has a roller coaster of a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Mpreg, Rape, Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K__Rowling And Her Associates__Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. I__Only Own The OC__Characters I Made Up, I Am Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**PAIRINGS:**_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:**_ ioname2you & Fire-fly1406  
_**RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents**  
Letters/Lists  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'_

_  
_********************************************************************************************_**  
**_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE **

**CHAPTER 6: SIRIUS'S WILL AND THE TRUTH REVEALED**

Bill had been awake for a little while just watching Harry sleep and it showed on his face that he had found some comfort. He was debating whether to wake them both up but did not think they would sleep much longer so he just waited quietly thinking about what had happened earlier. Bill did not have long to wait as Harry began to stir which also woke Charlie up.

As they were both becoming aware of their surrounding's they slowly opened their eye's to find Bill watching them closely.

"Hello sleepy heads." greeted Bill

"Hello" they both muttered still not fully awake.

Harry turned over and looked at the clock and noticing they had slept through lunch and it was now 3 O 'clock in the afternoon, the three of them just laid silently on the bed enjoying each other's presence. After 20 minutes Bill and Charlie decided to break the silence.

"Harry, do you want to talk about what you found out earlier." questioned Charlie

Harry paused to think how to answer his question and could not figure out where to begin.

"I really do not know where to start." said Harry confusedly, still trying to absorb the information. Harry did not wait for a response and just started talking to them.

"You know it was the first time anyone has said they love me or are proud of me in any shape or form. The only things I ever got told was that I was a freak or useless." he told them

"That's not true Harry, other people may not of said they love you but many have showed you it through their support." responded Bill

"You know we both love you, don't you Harry." enquired Charlie

They waited for him to respond and he did by throwing his arms around them hugging them for dear life, while nodding his head against their chests.

"We are not the only ones that care about you, I know for a fact that Fred and George think of you as their brother and Tonks thinks of you as part of the family. Also I know that both Remus does and so did Sirius think you as a son." stated Bill

Deep down Harry knew what they were saying was true and it made him feel better to know that he was not alone and had people there for him.

"Guy's I think we have to talk about the soul mate charm mentioned in the letter." said Harry

"We are pretty sure that both of us are your intended mates Harry. How else can we explain the rapid growth of are feelings towards each other. The only way to be sure is to wait your 16th birthday, when the charm is fully activated."declared Charlie

They all agreed that they would just let things happen and they would know for certain on Harry's birthday.

"Harry are you feeling all right about tomorrow." enquired Bill

"To be honest, I am nervous and reluctant to know the truth that Sirius is gone and that those I thought of as friends will be confirmed as traitor's." he told them

"I know this is going to be hard for you but we will be their with you the whole time." said Charlie

"I know, thank you." replied Harry

"Lets go get the girls and do some more exploring." demanded Harry

They all went to the girls room to get them ready to explore. Charlie and Bill had them in sling's while Harry got to navigate using the map.

"I want to look at the guest rooms first, as I was thinking of inviting my aunt, godmother, Remus and a few others to stay, so I can get to know them better." explained Harry

As they entered the guest floor Harry called for Lindy and Cindy.

"Lindy."

"Cindy."

Two pops later there were stood in front of him.

"Master Harry, what can we do for you." they said in unison

"Could you accompany us on a tour of the guest rooms so that I can tell you of any changes that are required." he informed them.

The first room they entered looked like it had been decorated for a specific person. On closer inspection Harry came across a few items that belonged to Remus.

"This must have been Remus's room when he stay with my dad. Lindy just give this room a clean." Harry said

They gradually made their way through all ten guest rooms, just changing colours, furniture and giving them a good clean. The last room that they had been in had turned out to be the one Sirius occupied while he lived at the Manor. Harry decided to allow Tonks this room if she came to stay as she was very close to Sirius.

Dinner time was approaching so Harry asked the house elf's to prepare these rooms as required and when finished to start cleaning the other rooms in the Manor and they would decorate them at a later date.

They had dinner and went to bed early as they knew the next day was going to be long and exhausting.

The next morning arrived sooner than they were ready for and to help Harry to relax they decided to explore the grounds after a light breakfast.

As they exited the Manor they stopped in awe at the size and beauty of the grounds, when they had finished taking in their surroundings they realised it would be best to ask one of the house elf's to show them around.

"Maddy." called Harry

Maddy appeared in no time at all with a small pop.

"Maddy, could you please show us the ground." enquired Harry

It took them over two hours to see all of the grounds, which included a forest, a lake, well manicured flower gardens, an orchard, a greenhouse where potions ingredients were grown and a quidditch pitch the size of a professional stadium.

They thanked Maddy for showing them around and made their way back to the Manor. They wanted to spend some time with the girls and have some lunch before they were to go to Gringotts.

The morning seemed to go by really quickly and before they knew it was time to head out. They settled the girls for their nap and left Dobby to look after them.

Bill, Charlie and Harry gathered around the portkey, he activated it and they arrived in a small reception room that Griphook had arranged so Harry's portkey could come directly in to the bank. Shortly after they arrived they were greeted by Griphook.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter, sir and sir."

"Hello Griphook, has anyone else arrived yet." Harry enquired

"Yes Mr Potter, the Weasley family, Dumbledore, Miss Granger, Severus Snape and the Malfoy family so far. We are just waiting for the Tonks family, Mr Lupin and a Miss Sophie Li." informed Griphook

"Thank you Griphook, would it be all right if we waited here until everyone's arrived." questioned Harry

"That would be fine as I have to inform you about a few things Sirius set up for the will reading."replied Griphook

"We do have a room that looks over the room where the will reading take place, you would be able to observe all the recipients." stated Griphook

"That sounds like a good idea and what are these things that Sirius set up." questioned Harry

"Sirius asked us to tell you before the reading started, that it will be read by his portrait so you are not shocked. Also he has placed a charm on the will that even if he has left someone something, when they sign for it if they have betrayed him or you in anyway their claim will be denied." Griphook told them.

They walked in to a small room with a number of comfortable chairs placed in front of a viewing screen. They sat down and began to observe the behaviour and listen to what everyone was saying.

"I wish they would hurry up." Ron complained

"I wonder if he left me any books." mumbled Hermione

"I can't wait, I have almost got what I have wanted for many years." said Ginny excitedly

Mr Weasley was looking around at the other occupants of the room with a disgusted look on his face from what he had just heard and the twins were in the same state. Harry was more than shocked that the betrayal went further than he thought and by these he called friends. The one thing Harry was glad of was that not all the Weasley's felt that same way.

"Do you think he will help he will help us, he will help us? " asked Lucius worriedly

"We can only wait and hope he will listen to us and give us a chance." answered Narcissa

Just as they finished talking the Tonks family and Remus arrived along with Harry's godmother. Once they were seated Ragnok entered from a side room accompanied by Bill and Charlie Weasley and a cloaked figure.

"Everyone, please take your seats and we may proceed." stated Ragnok

The cloaked figure took a seat closet to Ragnok with Bill and Charlie next to him.

"The will is slightly different than normal, it will be read by Mr Black's portrait." informed Ragnok

Griphook moved forward and pulled back a sheet to reveal Sirius's portrait.

"Hello everyone." exclaimed Sirius's portrait

Everyone was taken back to hear Sirius's voice again.

"I am assuming as my portrait is activated that I am no longer with you." said Sirius

After he made this statement and everyone had recovered from the shock he began reading his will.

"**I Sirius Orion Black, being of sound, mind and body declare this my last will and testament." he exclaimed**

"Right lets get down to business!"

"_**To Remus John Lupin, I leave the deeds to Grimmauld Place and the sum of 50,000 galleons. Moony my old friend and dear brother, you have no excuse not to buy a new wardrobe now, treat yourself and look after our cub."**_ Remus looked at Sirius's portrait and mouthed "On my magic I promise you," as a lone tear run down his cheek.

"_**To Nymphadora, ha ha you can't hit me any more Tonks, I leave you one of the Black family summer houses and the sum of 50,000 galleons."**_ Tonks anger from Sirius calling her first names turned to shock as he stated what he had left her. She was going to miss his sense of humour.

"_**To Ted and Andromeda Tonks, I leave you the sum of 50,000 galleons each plus, I Sirius Orion Black as Head of the Ancient House of Black do hereby reinstate you in to the Black family, so mote it be**_. Welcome back, Andy." said Sirius with a smile on his face

Tonks and her mother were in a state of shock at what Sirius just did but they were ecstatic to be welcomed back in to their family.

"_**To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave you the sum of 25,000 galleons each, Thank you for welcoming Harry in to your family and taking care of him when I could not." **_

"_**To Ronald Billius Weasley, I leave you the sum of 15,000 galleons, you are one of Harry's best friends and I hope this money will help keep your jealousy of Harry's fortune at bay,"**_ stated Sirius as Ron's eyes lit up with greed at the money and didn't listen to the rest.

"_**To Hermione Jane Granger, I leave the sum of 15,000 galleons and a selections of books from the Black family library, thank you for always being there for Harry."**_

"_**To Ginevar Molly Weasley, I leave you the sum of 15,000 galleons."**_

"It has come to are attention that a marriage contract was made between Ginevar Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter. As of now this contract is null and void due to a Potter family tradition, that insures their happiness by finding their soul mates through a charm placed on them at birth, which has recently began to activate." declared Ragnok

Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley and Ginny were extremely unhappy about this new occurrence. Ragnok retook his seat and inclined his head towards Sirius's portrait to show he may continue.

"_**To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you the sum of 25,000 galleons each and an additional 50,000 galleons to help with your shop and I also leave you a copy of my Marauder's prank books."**_

"_**To Bill and Charlie Weasley, I leave you both the sum of 25,000 galleons for your support and company whist locked up at Grimmauld place, thank you.**_"

"_**To Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I leave you nothing except a little advice, stop trying to control and manipulate Harry and treating him like a tool, he's a human being with feeling's like everyone else so stop or reap what you sow."**_ Dumbledore didn't like what Sirius has said to him but was keeping on his grandfatherly mask and was glad Harry was not here to hear it or so he thought.

"_**To Severus Tobias Snape, I would like to apologise for my childish act and pranks towards you in school and the incident with Moony and the whonping willow. I guess I saw you as what my parent's wanted me to be and acted out so I'm sorry, also I give you some very old potions, books and ingredients."**_ To say Severus was shocked would be an understatement of the century, but looked at the portrait and gave Sirius a slight nod in a way of accepting his apology.

"_**To Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, I know the two of you don't love each other and were forced in to your marriage so I'm giving you the chance to find love. As one of the last acts as Lord Black. I Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Ancient House of Black do hereby make this married contract null and void, so mote it be."**_ Sirius waited for them to get over the shock and continued on as Narcissa just started to chant thank you over and over. _**"Also the clause in the contract says if broken by the head of either family their will be a fee to paid the other family,**_ _**so Lucius Malfoy I give you 100,000 galleons as payment."**_

"_**Narcissa, Cissy my dear cousin I leave you the main Black family house, the sum of 50,000 galleons and some of the family heirlooms." **_By the end Cissy was crying with joy because she was finally free and could truly be herself.

"_**To Draco Lucius Malfoy, I leave the sun of 25,000 galleon and some Black family heirloom's." **_Draco just sat their with a small smile on his face because his mother and father were free and he knew know they could finally find love and be happy.

"_**To Sophie Li, I return all the books you thought you lost in school and to say sorry for taking and for not returning them before now, I also leave you the sum of 25,000 galleons.**_

"_**To my godson Harry James Potter, I leave you the title Lord and Head of the Black family, all my vaults, property's, businesses and what's left of my money. Also you have the honour of taking this very sexy portrait of me home with you. Ragnok should have a letter for you to read later. Live your life Harry find love and be happy, I love you my son,"**_ as Sirius finished reading the last line of the will he looked up in to the eyes of the cloaked figure and saw Harry had a few tears running down his cheek but he had a smile on his face.

"Well that's the end of the will, so if you could come and sign for what you are receiving when I call your name." stated Ragnok as Sirius sat back in his portrait watching to see who had betrayed him and Harry were, he just hoped that it was just Dumbledore but had a feeling their were a few more and did not know how Harry would react when he finds out the truth. Ragnok looked around the room and knew some people would go home angry and annoyed to have been found out and to have lost the gift's and money that Sirius left them.

"Remus John Lupin," Remus stood up and took the offered quilll and signed the parchment, When the last stroke of the quill left the parchment, there was a small white glow with hints of red that glowed around his signature. All the people in the room wonder what was happening and was about to ask when Ragnok informed them that he would explain once all had signed because their were different meanings for different colours.

After everyone had signed the parchment Ragnok informed everyone that Sirius only wanted to give people his things if they had not betrayed him or Harry in any way. So the light after they signed the parchment showed who has and who has not betrayed them.

"So when I call your name I would like you to stand and wait where I tell you to, then I will come to each group and tell you what that colour means and if you are still getting what Sirius wanted you to have." explained Ragnok

At the end their were three groups, group one meaning they had never betrayed them, group two were betrayers that had been forgiven a long time ago but still felt guilty about it and group three had betrayed them but didn't feel guilty about it.

When all the people in group one had signed the parchment it glowed a bright white and so Ragnok went over to inform them what it meant.

"OK, Mr Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Arthur Weasley, Miss Tonks, Mr and Mrs Tonks, Miss Li and Mr Potter. when you signed the parchment it glowed a bright white which means you never betrayed or thought about betraying either Sirius or Harry, so you still get what Sirius wanted you to have. If you need to speak to someone in this room you can sit back down or if you want help with your account you can wait in the room to the side for a goblin to assist you." Ragnok told them

All of group one sat back down apart from Mr and Mrs Tonks who left threw the side door after saying goodbye to their daughter, While Ragnok went to inform group two who's light was white but had a hint of red in it.

"OK, Mr Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Miss Black, Mr Lupin and Mr Snape, in your past you felt like you betrayed Sirius or Harry in some way and still feel guilty for it but they had forgiven you sometime ago so you still get what you were given. You can either stay and speak to Sirius's portrait or Mr Potter about your guilt or you can go threw to the side room where a goblin will help you collect your gifts," said Ragnok.

They all went back to their seat and waited quietly while Ragnok went to inform group three that because their light went bright red it meant that they have betrayed Sirius and Mr Potter many times and were not sorry for their actions.

"OK, Mr Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger you have betrayed Sirius and Mr Potter many times so all the items and money Sirius left you will go back in to the Black vault, now if that's all I must take my leave," Ragnok turned and addressed Mr Potter, "feel free to use this room Mr Potter, I booked it for a couple of hours extra for you knowing you might want to talk to some of the other recipients good day."

Most of the recipients were shocked to discover that Harry had been their the whole time and they didn't know.

"Good day Directer Ragnok, thank you for everything you helped me with this week." replied Harry

Dumbledore was mad to put it blunt,_ 'how did this all happen without him seeing any of it. I need to try and take back some control so he tried to push his anger away and was just going to try and act sorry with his grandfatherly mask on' when the rest of his little group of betrayers started shouted at him. _

Harry turned back and looked around the room and could feel the hate and anger rolling off Dumbledore and his group of betrayers and then they started shouting at each other forgetting the others were in the room.

"YOU PROMISED I WOULD HAVE HIM AS MY HUSBAND**!**" screamed Ginny

"You said you would still have control over him and we would share his inheritance." an enraged Mrs Weasley cried

"Potter made me loose my money, typical Potter getting everything as usual," Ron exclaimed jealously

"They can't take it away, I need it to buy all the books I planned to buy for my studies. They just can't do this to me." whispered Hermione

Bill and Charlie were trying to comfort Harry and just couldn't get over what some of their family had said about their Harry, while the other recipients in the room were shocked and angered at the things Dumbledore's little group were saying and couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"How could you do that to Harry!" snapped an enraged werewolf

The shouting stopped as they all realised that the other recipients were still in the room with them and had heard everything they had just said.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and asked him if he believed he would do something like this, you could feel the temperature in the room rise as Harry looked at him with betrayal, hate and anger in his eyes. Dumbledore took a step back in shock at the intense emotions he saw and was about to say something when Harry interrupted him.

"I knew I was just a weapon for you to shape and use but you have been manipulating people for many years and don't like it when they don't follow you like lost little sheep, just like you did with my parent's and Sirius. You knew he was innocent but you stood by and let him loose 12 years of his life because you knew he would want to look after me and you couldn't let your little weapon have a good childhood so you went against my parent's wishes and put me where you knew I would be treated poorly and you could be in a position to control me."

"But Harry, I didn't know Sirius was innocent." Replied Dumbledore with those damn annoying twinkling eyes

"Cut the bullshit old man I have proof," Harry pulled a letter out of his cloak pocket and started to read a few lines.

"_**The most important thing I left was a letter signed in blood stating that me and your mother changed our secret keeper from Sirius to Peter, which was witnessed by Albus Dumbledore both times.."**_ quoted Harry

In the portrait Sirius was angry, those 12 years of his life could have been happier and he could of raised Harry just like James and Lily wanted him to.

"You bloody bastard, you should hope you don't die soon old man because your next great adventure involves three angry parent's who want to tear you apart for what you did to our son." Sirius said while glaring daggers at Dumbledore

Remus was trying to control the wolf inside because even though he wanted to rip Dumbledore apart he didn't want to loose control and hurt someone else.

Harry could see Remus loosing his control and decided to step in and say.

"I think you should leave old man if you want to still have all your body parts you came with, you have made many enemy's today and as much as I would like to see Moony rip you to pieces I won't let Remus go through that.

Dumbledore went to say something but with one look from Remus he quit while he was still in tack and left. After Dumbledore had left the room Arthur went over to his wife, son and daughter and was asking them why they would do this and was shocked and disgusted at what they said so Arthur turned to Molly and said.

"Molly with your greed and jealous ways you have turned our children in to money hungry monsters, there's none of the woman I married left in you and I can't stay married to you I want a divorce and as for the two of you, I Arthur Weasley, do hereby disown Ronald Billius and Ginevar Molly Weasley from the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley. So mote it be." finished Arthur

Ginny and Ron froze in shock as the realisation of what had just happened and why. Molly was completely shocked by what Arthur had done and was completely flabbergasted by what he said next.

As for you Molly, I will be divorcing you a soon as possible."

Molly grabbed Ron, Hermione and Ginny and stormed out mumbling under her breath.

While that was happening Remus had calmed down and asked Harry if they could talk privately for a moment.

"Um.. Harry could I have a moment of your time I need to tell you something" asked Remus shyly

"Sure Remus I will just tell Bill and Charlie where I will be 'OK' Harry told him

Harry told Bill and Charlie that he was going to talk to Remus over the other side of the room and maybe they should go and see how the twins and their dad are coping with everything that had happened, they agreed and said if he needed one or both of them to just call. Harry liked the feeling he got when Bill and Charlie were always so caring and protective over him.

"OK Remus, what is it you wanted to tell me." questioned Harry

"Harry during my time in school I was dating someone but we broke it of just after we graduated because it was not safe for us to be together. Now the war is over we have been spending a lot of time together and realised we are still in love with each other and got back together." Remus paused a minute to judge how Harry was taking the news so far.

Harry could tell Remus was nervous about telling him who he was in love with and gave him a reassuring smile to calm his nerves.

"Harry, I don't know if you knew but I am gay or how you feel about it but the person I'm in love with has never been very nice towards you." Remus whisper quietly

Harry looked at Remus and could tell he was worried about loosing him if he didn't accept him and his lover so Harry decided to tell Remus something to put his mind at ease.

"Remus, let me tell you a little secret. I'm in love with Bill and Charlie Weasley." he replied answering the hidden question Remus asked on homosexually

Remus looked at Harry in shock, he could see the three of them were close but didn't see that one coming. Harry noticed Remus had relaxed a little at his announcement and continued on.

"Also I think I know who you are in love with and I'm OK with it, plus I know most of the time he was acting his part as a spy." exclaimed Harry

"Harry, if you are really OK with this Severus wanted to talk with you," he asked Harry with more confidence than before.

Harry just smiled and gave Remus a hug and called Severus over, who had been sat watching them. Severus walked over to them with a look of indifference on his face not giving anything away as to what he wanted to talk about.

"Harry, may I call you that?" questioned Severus

Harry shocked at being addressed by the his first name quickly nodded his head in a silent answer and for Severus to continue.

"I know I have never been very nice towards you, insulted you and your family at every turn and I know you know most of it was a act because I was a spy but I want to say I'm sorry and to see if we could start again." asked Severus

"Well Severus, if you are going to be my step godfather some time soon I can't think of anything better." replied Harry with a smile on his face

Remus and Severus smiled back at Harry and were both happy that he accepted their relationship. Once all the betrayers had left, Harry invited all the remaining recipients to have dinner back at Potter Manor because he still wanted to talk to some of them but their allotted time they had for the room was up. Also he wanted to reveal some of his secret to his new family. They all agreed and gathered around Harry to portkey to the Manor and when they arrived Harry noticed his aunt had already arrived and was waiting.

********************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Thank you all who took the time to read and review and those who put this story in their favourite/alerts and c2 list. **Next Chapter: New Family and Secrets revealed.**

********************************************************************************************


	7. NEW FAMILY AND SECRET

**********************************************************************************************  
SUMMARY:** _Harry has a roller coaster of a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Mpreg, Rape, Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K__Rowling And Her Associates__Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. I__Only Own The OC__Characters I Made Up, I Am Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**PAIRINGS:**_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:**_ ioname2you & Fire-fly1406  
_**RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents**  
Letters/Lists  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'_

_  
_********************************************************************************************_**  
**_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE **

**CHAPTER 7: NEW FAMILY AND SECRET'S REVEALED**

"Welcome to Potter Manor everyone." announced Harry

Turning around he went and greeted his aunt giving her a hug and then introduced her to all the others.

"This is my aunt Serena she's my mum's half sister." explained Harry then called for a house elf

"Maddy"

"Master Harry, what can I do for you." exclaimed Maddy

"Maddy there will be thirteen for dinner today and could you arrange some tea in the main living room, please." asked Harry

"Right away master Harry." answered Maddy who then popped away.

Harry began to lead the way to the living room which was the biggest door on the right side corridor. As everyone entered they all looked on in awe at the quality and grandeur of the room. The room was decorated in a royal blue with silver trimmings and had warm dark woodwork and furnishing which gave it a homey feel.

By the time everyone was seated Mindy had arrived with tea and biscuits. Once everyone had some refreshments the conversation soon started.

"What do you think of the Manor so far and do any of you have any questions." enquired Harry

"No offence Harry but why did you invite us here? I can understand the others but why us?" asked Draco

"Well that's simple, I don't have a lot of family and Sirius saw you as family as well as me so your now my family too." stated Harry

"OK, but what about the way we have acted against each other for the past 5 years." Draco inquired

"Well as I see it you were all acting to save your life's and also the charm on the will proved that you hadn't betrayed me or Sirius. So there really is not a big issue." explained Harry

"Your more forgiving than I could be." replied Draco

Everyone was in agreement with Draco statement about Harry's willingness to forgive and could see how everyone here was going to become a part of Harry's life.

"Harry, how long have you been at the Manor for, I didn't even know you knew about it." questioned Remus

"Well I didn't until the beginning of this week, I didn't even know about my inheritance except for my trust fund. When I told Bill and Charlie about this they were shocked that I hadn't been made aware before now that my parent's were quite wealthy. They accompanied me to my parent's will reading on Tuesday and I got more than a few shocks. At the end of the will reading I asked Ragnok what properties I had and if any were liveable. We came to look at the Manor the same day and were greeted by five house elf's, I introduced myself and to get some of the Manor ready for me to move in to the next day. I have been here since Wednesday getting to know the layout and decorating where needed. As a matter of fact I came across your old room Remus which I had cleaned." stated Harry

"WOW, Harry you have been busy." answered Remus

Harry was saved from answering any more questions as Mindy popped in announcing that dinner was ready.

"Master Harry, dinner is ready." exclaimed Mindy

"Charlie, Bill could you show them the way to the dinning room as I need to speak to Mindy." asked Harry

"Sure" they replied and began to leave the room.

Once everyone had left Harry asked Mindy how the girls had been and once they had been fed could she and Dobby bring them down to him so he could introduced them to their family. Mindy popped away to make arrangements and Harry went to join his guess.

As soon as Harry took his seat food was served, everyone began to eat and talk a little, when they had finished desert Dobby and Mindy entered the room carrying the two girls. Everyone was quietly watching them as they gave one to harry and one to Bill saying.

"They missed their daddy's." exclaimed Dobby

"Thank you, Dobby and Mindy that's all for now." stated Harry

Everybody was shocked by the house elf's statement and were trying to understand who the babies were and who their daddy's were.

"Harry who's babies are those." asked Remus

"They are my daughters, Jasmine Lillian Potter and Isabella Marie Potter, Remus." Harry informed them

If everyone was shocked before they were even more so now.

"What, when did all this happen?" questioned Remus

"Charlie could you explain everything to them while me and Bill put the girls to bed, please." asked Harry

"OK, Harry." replied Charlie

Harry and Bill slowly made their way out of the room, as soon as they were gone Charlie turned to the others and began to explain.

"Well to start off Harry finds this hard to talk about and you will soon find out why. Before he came back for his fifth year his aunt decided to go further with the abuse towards him. He woke up in the middle of the night tied to his bed naked and then his aunt taunted and raped him."

Charlie paused to allow them time to take in the new information.

"Why didn't he tell anyone." asked Serena

"Maybe he was in denial." said Severus

"From what he told us he had tried to tell someone about the abuse before and they thought he was saying it for attention, so he tried to block it out and forget about it."answered Charlie

"Why did he change his mind and tell you and Bill?" questioned Narcissa

"We went to check up on him as he had been acting a little strange on the train ride home. When we got their his cousin let us in and told us where to find Harry. We knock on his bedroom door and entered to find him with two small babies, when we asked who's babies they were he broke down and told us everything. About what his aunt had done and she didn't want any of them in her house and they were to be out as soon as possible,she even signed paper's giving up her parental rights."exclaimed Charlie

They were all completely shocked that Harry had gone through all that and still remained the kind and loving person he always was.

Bill re-entered the room and told everyone.

"Harry said that if you all would like to stay there are enough rooms and you can talk in the morning."

Everyone agreed to stay and talk more with Harry in the morning, before any of them could leave the room and be shown to a room by the house elf's Bill stopped them.

"I would just like to say that Harry is still distressed by what his aunt did to him, so could you not ask him any questions about it unless he brings it up. Just from you asking about the girls it took me a while to calm him down and then he fell asleep." declared Bill

They all showed they understood and were led to their rooms for the night by the house elf's.

Bill and Charlie made their way up to Harry's room and soon were in bed sleeping as they cuddled close to Harry

The next morning Harry, Bill and Charlie woke up, got dressed and went to get the girl's, then made their way to the dinning room for breakfast.

They settle the girls in the playpen with soft toys and rattles to occupy them until they had eaten. Harry, Bill and Charlie were about halfway through their breakfast when the other began to arrive.

Remus, Severus and Lucius were the first to enter and greet them all before taking their seats and began to eat. As Harry was finishing his breakfast the rest of the guests came in except Tonks and the Twins. They greeted everyone and then proceeded to help themselves to some breakfast.

The girls began to fuss drawing everyone's attention to them, Harry stood up and approached them as he called for Dobby.

"Dobby"

"Yes Harry Potter sir, you called." said Dobby

"Dobby could you get the girls bottles for me please." asked Harry

While Dobby was getting the bottles Harry set the bouncer's up near his chair and went to get the girls out. He placed Jasmine in to one of the chairs and just as he was getting Isabella Dobby came back with the bottles. Harry placed Isabella in to the other chair, then took the bottles from Dobby and thanking him. He was just about to start feeding them both together when Remus offered to help.

"Harry, could I feed one of the girls, it's been a while since I have done it when you were a baby but I'm sure I can remember." questioned Remus

"Sure, you can feed Jasmine," replied Harry indicating to the dark haired baby and handing him the bottle.

Remus picked Jasmine up and took her back to his seat and began to feed her. Now that Harry only had to feed Isabella he took her out the bouncer and held her while she drank her milk. The baby's were still feeding when Tonks and the twins dragged themselves in for breakfast.

"Ah.., look the next prankster's and the new Marauder's." exclaimed Fred and George together

Remus and a few others chuckled at the twins comments while Harry glared at them.

"You are not teaching them any of your pranks for many years to come." Harry informed them.

"Your no fun, but we will teach them they have Marauder's blood in their veins, it will show eventually and we will be their to help them develop it." declared the twins

Harry placed his face in his hands in defeat knowing that whatever he said they would find a way to corrupt his girls.

When everyone had finished their breakfast Harry called for their attention before anyone left.

"Everyone, I would like it if you would agree to stay at the Manor until my birthday, so that we can all spend some time together and there are a few things I wish to discuss with some of you." announced Harry

"Harry, me and Severus would love to stay." replied Remus

"Yes, we just have to collect some of our things." stated Severus and said their goodbye and left to get their stuff.

"I already have plans to stay with friends for a few weeks but I can come after that." explained Draco

"That's fine Draco, we will see you when you get back." answered Harry

"Well I am already here to stay as you already asked me when you wrote that letter inviting me to dinner." Serena said

"I would love to stay Harry as I will have to find new living arrangements when the divorce goes through as the burrow is a Prewitt property that will revert back to Molly. I just need to go and pack, if Bill could help me." informed Arthur

Bill stood up and left the room with his dad saying he would be back soon.

"Me and Narcissa have a few things we need to sort out it should only take a couple of days but I'm sure both myself and Narcissa would like that." answered Lucius

Lucius and Narcissa said their goodbye and left to sort things out and to see Draco off to his friends. That left the twins and Tonks left to agree to stay.

"Harry turned to the twins for their answer, they took their time making him wait and wonder what their answer would be.

"How could we refuse such a kind and generous offer." exclaimed the twins

"It's certainly not going to be quiet around here any more with you two staying.

"Charlie, you know that's not exactly true not with the girls around." berated Harry

Remus and Severus arrived back at lunchtime and spent the next few days with Harry, the girls, Serena, Bill and Charlie just getting to know each other better.

When Arthur arrived back at the Manor he was the happiest Harry had ever seen him. He explained that the divorce went straight through and that he just had to find permanent residence. Harry immediately offered Arthur the guess house on the estate, he tried to argue against it. Harry quickly informed him that the girls needed their grandpa around, after he said that Arthur could protest no more.

By the time Draco arrived back to stay all the guests had become very close and formed a strong family bond.

After Draco arrived he was greeted by one of the house elf's that informed him that everyone was in the living room having tea and biscuits. The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was how close his father sat near Serena and the looks they shared. He also saw his mother giving Sophie the odd glance trying to not get caught, but not being very successful as Sophie had a slight blush on her cheeks.

Everyone welcomed Draco back and asked him whether he had a good time with his friends.

It was now just under a week before Harry's birthday and his aunt, godmother and Narcissa were planning a party for him, trying to make the arrangements without him finding out. They made a list of everything that needed to be done and assigned everyone a task.

_HARRY'S PARTY_

_Food_

_Decorations_

_Birthday Cake_

_Entertainment_

_Presents_

"Right, I have made a general list of what needs to be done, it's just a case of giving everyone their tasks and doing it so Harry doesn't find out." declared Serena

"Well the food we need to find out all Harry's favourites but I think Dobby can help us with that and the other house elf's can help prepare the food." stated Sophie

"Dobby" called Serena

"Yes Misses what can Dobby do for you." he enquired

"Dobby, we were wondering if you know all Harry's favourites food as we are trying to arrange a surprise birthday party for him." asked Sophie

"Yes misses, I know master Harry's favourite foods I used to get him extra when he was at Hogwarts." answered Dobby

"Do you think you could make a list and the other house elf's could prepare it and make a birthday cake." questioned Narcissa

"We all be honoured to help arrange master Harry's birthday." exclaimed Dobby

"Thank you, we will let you know if there is anything else." replied Serena

"Well I think we could get the twins to put together some fireworks and things for the entertainment." suggested Sophie

"I think your right their fireworks are brilliant." agreed Serena

"The decorations I think, Tonks, Remus and Lucius should do them their really good at transfiguration." proposed Narcissa

"Yes we just have to choose a room to hold the party in or are we going to have it outside." questioned Sophie

"I have noticed he spends a lot of time outside but we could set it up on the large patio as he doesn't really go there very often." said Serena

"Well that's settled it then, we'll have it on the patio and get the others to put up the lights and decorations." confirmed Sophie

"Do any of you know what he would like for presents." enquired Narcissa

"I'm not sure maybe we should ask some of the others and get some ideas together, I'm sure Bill and Charlie will have some suggestions." stated Serena

The three of them were sat there quietly trying to think of presents ideas when Bill, Charlie and Remus came in, after some greetings they asked the guys some questions.

"Hey Bill, Charlie do you have any ideas for presents for Harry's birthday." questioned Serena

"Charlie and me have been working on a few things from us and the girls but I'm sure we could think of a few more." said Bill

"What are you getting him." asked Narcissa curiously

"We have been having Dobby taking all our pictures since after Sirius's will so that we can make Harry a new family album." stated Charlie

"Also we have been looking in to getting a personalised gift from the girls for him, we have been working on a watch that has all his family on it like we had at the burrow." explained Bill

"Me and Sirius had been restoring his old motorbike for Harry's 16th birthday, we had just finished it before Sirius died." stated Remus

"I've got the perfect gift, I'll take him shopping for new clothes, I know he doesn't have many." said Serena

"Actually I just thought of a couple of ideas, the other day Harry said he wanted to continue his education but didn't want to return to Hogwarts so we could get him a selection of books." proclaimed Charlie

"Lets just work with these ideas for now have we just under a week to work everything out." declared Sophie

The week past quickly everyone got involved in arranging the party, sneaking things around whilst Harry wasn't looking it was the night before his birthday.

It had been a really long day so after dinner everyone sat around and chatted for a short time before agreeing on an early night. Harry, Bill and Charlie checked on the girls and got ready for bed as they knew they would know for sure if they were soul mates by the morning.

They were all soon asleep, it had only been a few hours and it was approaching midnight when Harry sat up gasping at the intense feeling flowing through his body and pulling him towards Bill and Charlie. In that moment Harry knew for sure that they were soul mates and he couldn't have been happier.

_***** SLASH SCENE *****_

He sat there for a few minutes before Bill and Charlie awoke becoming aware of the intensified pull between them and smiled happily at Harry knowing they would be together for a long time. The pull towards each other was so strong they could no longer suppress their urges and the three of them became entangled in a passionate embrace. It became extremely heated very quickly and soon they were all completely naked and caressing each others bodies. Harry had never felt so content in his life and wanted more.

"Charlie"

"Bill" Harry whispered breathlessly

"Yes.., Harry" Bill replied

"I want you, I need more." answered Harry

"Harry, do you know what your saying are you sure." Charlie nervously asked

"Yes, I can't take this much longer and you did say we would take it at my own pace, please I feel ready for this." pleaded Harry

"OK, Harry we'll take it slow do you want to be in control." questioned Bill

"No, I want you inside me now." exclaimed Harry

Charlie slowly started placing kisses all over his upper body as Bill took his cock firmly in to his hand and began to pump him. At first Harry only made purring noises but as they both increased their ministrations soft moans began to escape his mouth and continued to become more like gasps trying to breath. Harry tried to speak, it took him a few attempts before he was able to gasp out a few words.

"Please I need you now, I can't take it much longer."

Charlie moved up towards Harry's face and kissed him on the lips using his tongue he gently teasing them open and plunging in to explore his mouth. Whilst this was happening Bill had stopped pumping Harry's now erect penis and reached for a tube of lubricant.

"Harry are you sure, we can stop any time OK." informed Bill

Bill took the lubricant spreading it on his fingers and slowly began to move them around Harry's entrance. At first contact he paused as Harry gasped to make sure he was all right but he showed no sign's that he wanted him to stop. Bill gently pushed one of his fingers in and slowly started to move it around, Harry showed some signs of discomfort but didn't ask to stop. Once he was used to the feeling he inserted another finger and continued a slow rhythm and finally added a third finger to fully stretch Harry to make sure he fit. Harry actually winced this time but with Charlie occupying his mouth he soon forgot about it.

"Harry are you ready for me now."asked Bill gently

Unable to answer Harry just nodded his head to show it was all right to continue. He slowly pushed his throbbing member in to Harry until he couldn't go any further then he paused to allow Harry to adjust. Bill was soon made aware when Harry was ready as he began to wriggle his hips around. Bill started to slowly move in and out of him until Harry urged him to go faster. Charlie continued to attack his mouth and upper body while his hand was slowly moving lower towards Harry's leaking cock. He took it in his hands teasing his body further increasing the pleasure, as both their paces increased Harry could hold it no longer and exploded in to Charlie's hand as Bill continued to pound in to him. It didn't take much longer until Bill found his release filling Harry with so much of his seed he couldn't contain it all.

Charlie lifted his hand covered in Harry's seed up to his mouth and sensually licked every drop up. Bill slowly pulled himself out of Harry and moved next to him placing a slow loving kiss on his lips which made him moan.

"Harry are you all right." enquired Bill

"I'm more than all right." whispered Harry

Guys did either of you notice that we were all glowing, I think we have started to complete the soul mate bond." informed Charlie

"Well that would mean that I just have to become intimate with you Charlie and I don't know if it's the bond but I'm already feel like I am ready for more." stated Harry

They both looked at him in surprise but soon realised they were too. Bill and Charlie switched positions and watched Harry's reactions carefully as Bill began to tease his chest with his hands and mouth. Charlie moved further down his body until his head was level with Harry's softened penis, he gently used his tongue to clean away the remaining seed before fully taking him in his mouth. when Charlie felt Harry's cock to harden he slowly released it from his mouth.

"Bill could I explore your body." asked Harry shyly

"Sure we'll have to change our positions slightly." answered Bill

He moved Harry so he was partially straddling him but not enough to interfere with Charlie's movement. Once Harry began to explore Bill, Charlie had been practically drooling at the swaying most succulent ass before him and couldn't wait no longer. He gently grabbed Harry's hips and plunged his tongue in to his entrance instead of using just his fingers to prepare him, causing Harry to gasp out in pleasure. When he had used his tongue as much as possible he lubricated his fingers and immediately pushed two in to stretch Harry further moving very slowly which caused a guttural moans to come from Harry, arousing them all more.

Using a third finger Harry was finally ready so Charlie placed his aching penis at Harry's entrance and pushed it in to the hilt. He allowed Harry time to adjust before he began a slow and steady rhythm. It turned out even more pleasurable because as Charlie thrusted in to him, his and Bill's throbbing members rubbed against each other taking them to a new heights of ecstasy.

As they all began to reach orgasm they could see a golden light forming around them, the experience was so intense that they all came with a great force at the same time causing a pulse of magic to release across the property. Just as they were recovering and settling back on to the bed Dobby popped in making all three of them jump.

_***** SLASH SCENE *****_

"Dobby, what are you doing here." questioned Harry

"Master Harry, Dobby is so excited you has found you mates." exclaimed Dobby

"What makes you say that." enquired Harry

"Well master Harry as your bond with your mates was completed we all felt a massive magical pulse through out the Manor, which has woken all your guest." answered Dobby

"Oh.. no." Harry said his face in his hands in embarrassment

"Tell everyone that everything is fine and that we will explain everything at breakfast." Bill instructed Dobby who quickly went to do as asked.

Harry sighed in resignation knowing that at breakfast he would have to tell everyone he had found his soul mates and he was now bonded to them.

Bill and Charlie snuggled close to Harry to reassure him everything would be fine and they soon fell in to an exhausted sleep.

Harry woke up a few hours later in the most excruciating pain he had ever felt. Bill and Charlie awoke as the bond made them aware of Harry's distress.

"Harry what's wrong." questioned Charlie

"I don't know, there was this intense pain like something being ripped from my body." explained Harry through gritted teeth.

"Harry I'm going to scan your body to see if I can detect anything wrong." stated Bill

Bill raised his wand saying a very long incantation and gradually moving it over Harry's body. When the scan had finished Bill's face was red with anger at what he discovered and by who had done it.

"That bastard!" growled Bill

"What is it, what did you find." asked a worried Charlie

"There are magical blocks on Harry and the spell showed that Dumbledore did it." explained Bill

Bill knelt down next to Harry and explained that they couldn't remove it straight away that it needed to be recorded by an Auror so Dumbledore could be held accountable.

"Charlie could you quickly go and floo Amelia Bones, I think it will be better if we had someone who is not biased on either side." asked Bill

Charlie quickly threw on a robe and rushed out of the room and down to the main floo connection.

"Dobby" called Bill

"Yes master Bill." answered Dobby

"Dobby, could you go and get Severus and Remus and ask them to bring some pain relieving potion as quickly as possible." asked Bill

Dobby didn't even reply he immediately popped away to do as asked as he saw how much pain Harry was in.

"Hold on Harry, it won't be much longer." said Bill trying to comfort him

"Maddy." called Bill

"Yes master Bill, what can I do for you." she asked

"Maddy, could you wake up all the others and get them to the master suits living room. Also could you ask Serena and Sophie to stay with the girls, I'm not sure if they will be able to sense any of this." instructed Bill

Maddy was gone with a small pop.

Charlie came rushing back in to the room explaining that she would be there shortly we just have to change the wards to allow her in, as Harry was in no fit state to do it himself they called Maddy again.

Maddy appeared before them, Bill and Charlie explained what needed to be done and Harry threw gritted teeth gave her his permission. She left immediately and about ten minutes later she was escorting Amelia Bones in to his room.

In the time it had taken Remus and Severus had arrived, Severus had just given Harry the pain reliever potion. Having been already told what had happened Amelia began to record the findings for evidence. As soon as that was done Bill began to remove the last remnants of the blocks, which stopped any further pain but caused Harry's magical power to increase dramatically. Everyone could feel the increase of power in the other room, once Harry was able to speak again everyone left the room except Bill and Charlie so he could dress.

"Harry are you all right." enquired Bill

"Yeah, the pains gone but my magic is the same it's just stronger but I can feel it developing even more." answered Harry

Bill and Charlie quickly got dressed and then helped Harry as he was still a bit shaken from the power increase. They made their way in to the living room where they were greeted by a lot of worried faces which showed some relief at their entrance. They seated themselves on one of the sofa's with Harry in the middle.

"Harry are you all right." asked Remus worriedly

"Yeah, just a bit shaken." Harry quietly answered

"It's OK, Harry you rest and we'll explain what's happened last night and this morning." stated Bill

Bill turned to the others and began to explain what had transpired.

"Well you remember at Sirius's will Ragnok informed everyone that the marriage contract was broken because of the Potter mate charm and that it had become active. Me, Charlie and Harry began to feel drawn to each other last year and when we found out about the charm we thought we might be soul mates but couldn't be sure until after it was fully activated on Harry's 16th birthday.

Well that was last night and it confirmed that we were his soul mates and we completed the bond, which resulted in sending out that magical pulse." finished Bill

Harry was blushing in embarrassment at having everyone know what had happened between the three of them and hid his face in Charlie's chest. Charlie just looked amused at Harry's action and began to explain what had been discovered this morning.

"As a result of the bond it began to remove any magic that wasn't meant to be there, which caused Harry to wake up in extreme pain. When Bill scanned him to see what was wrong we discovered that more than half his magic had been bound by Dumbledore which was why he was in so much pain." said Charlie

"WHAT!" many exclaimed angrily

"That's why I was called to come and record the magical signatures on each binding." informed Amelia

"Harry now that your powers have been released we should do a power revealing potion so that you are able to control them so no one get's hurt." stated Severus

"That sounds like a good idea, how long does the potion take to make." asked Harry

"If I start to make it now I can have it finished by tomorrow afternoon." answered Severus

Harry showed signs of needing sleep so Bill and Charlie took him back to their room and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Everyone went to get dressed and have breakfast together before they all left to complete their task assigned for Harry's party and Severus left to begin the potion.

********************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Thank you all who read and review and those who put this story in their favourites/alert and c2 list. **Next Chapter: Harry's Birthday Party and Discovering new Powers.**

********************************************************************************************


	8. Harry's birthday party and discovering

**********************************************************************************************  
SUMMARY:** _Harry has a roller coaster of a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Mpreg, Rape, Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K__Rowling And Her Associates__Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. I__Only Own The OC__Characters I Made Up, I Am Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**PAIRINGS:**_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:**_ ioname2you & Fire-fly1406  
_**RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents**  
Letters/Lists  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'_

_  
_********************************************************************************************_**  
**_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE**

**CHAPTER 8:**

**HARRY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY AND DISCOVERING NEW POWERS**

Everybody was roaming around putting all the finishing touches to the decorations and making sure they hadn't forgotten anything, as Harry could wake up any time now.

"I think that's everything done, I'll just go and get the girls ready." informed Serena

"I'll go with you." called Lucius

Lucius and Serena made it up to the girls room and found them already awake. They got the girls dressed and took them down to the others on the patio ready for Harry's to arrive and to start the party.

Upstairs Harry , Bill and Charlie had just got up and were getting dressed when Harry called Dobby and a small pop later Dobby appeared.

"Dobby"

"Yes master Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you." asked Dobby happily

"Dobby, how have the girls been while we were asleep and are they awake now, I would like to spend some time with them." questioned Harry

"Master Harry sir, I fed the girls and put them down for a nap 2 hours after you went back to bed, they woke up a little while ago but Miss Serena and Mr Lucius got them both dressed and took them down stairs and are with the others talking out on the patio." Replied Dobby

"OK, thank you Dobby." said Harry

They all finished getting dressed and then made there way down stairs to see the girls. As they were doing that Dobby popped away to inform everyone that Harry was awake and on his way down. Everyone got ready to shout Happy Birthday as they could hear Harry, Bill and Charlie talking quietly about something as they open the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" everyone shouted

Harry looked at everyone in shock and didn't know what to say, he was touched that they all had gone to so much trouble for him, plus he had never really had a birthday party before.

"Thank you, I didn't expect anything." Harry replied quietly still in shock

Bill and Charlie lead Harry to a large table full of Harry's favourite foods and made him sit down at the head of the table. Everyone asked him if he was all right, Harry just smiled and said.

" Yes I'm fine, I never really expected anything, after all the years at the Dursley's I just got used to my birthday being a normal day but this is special so thank you."

Everyone began to eat and talk, often laughed at how enthusiastically he devoured a large amount of each of his favourite foods. After they all finished eating and the house elf's had cleared the table and set up bowls of snack in case they were still a little hungry when the twins jumped up and shouted.

"Present time!"

Everyone laughed at Fred and George child like behaviour and started to give Harry his presents. First to give Harry their present was Lucius, who gave Harry a wide range of DADA books to help with is studies. He got a deluxe broom servicing kit from Draco and Narcissa, Sophie and Serena informed him that they were taking him on a long over due shopping trip. Tonks and the twins got together and brought him a selection of pranks and other fun things to try and bring out his Marauder side. When Severus came up to Harry he gave him a big present which turned out to be a wide range of potion books and then he gave Harry a potions and told him to drink.

"What is it." exclaimed Harry

Everyone was wondering what the potion was as well and waited for Severus to tell them.

"It's a very old and rare long forgotten potion that will repair your eye sight so you will no longer need to wear glasses." he informed them

Harry looked at Severus for a moment in shock then drunk the potion, after a couple of minutes of nothing happening he was going to ask Severus why it hadn't worked and then all of a sudden his eye balls felt like they were on fire and brought tears to his eyes and then the pain was gone. Harry took his glasses off and looked around and could see everything was clearer than ever before. He stood up and hugged Severus while thanking him, Severus didn't know how to act so he just patted Harry on the back and sat back down.

"Harry you know I see you as one of my sons so on your 16th birthday I give you a Weasley family heirloom as a family tradition." stated Arthur

Arthur stood up and gave Harry a small wrapped box, when Harry open it he gasped at the sight of a beautiful gold pocket watch. He looked at Arthur and said he thought of him as one of the father figures in his life and went over and gave him a hug.

"Harry my present for you is from Sirius too, we both had been working on it for some time and finished just before he died and I know he's up there watching us and wanting you to have fun, live your life and be happy." said Remus

Remus turned around and pointed his wand at an empty space and said an unknown spell and all of a sudden there was Sirius's flying motorbike. Harry had a couple of tears running down his cheek at remembering Sirius was gone but not forgotten and a look of wonder on his face at the motorbike in front of him. Bill put his arm around Harry to comfort him and said he still had a few gifts left and could try out the motorbike tomorrow when there was more light. Charlie and Bill sat next to Harry to give theirs and the girls presents to him.

"Right Harry, these two are from me and Bill and these three boxes are from the girls." Charlie informed him

Harry picked up the bigger present from Charlie and Bill first and started to unwrap it. Harry thought it was a book until he turned over and noticed it was a family album, he had a quick look through it and it brought tears of joy and hugged them both.

"when and how did you get all those pictures of our family when we are together most of the time and I haven't seen a camera around." inquired Harry

"Well we were thinking how you didn't have many family photos and asked Dobby to take some pictures when we arrived of the girls and when the rest moved in he asked if we wanted pictures taken of everyone, that's when we came up with the family photo album." explained Charlie

Harry was still trying to recover from receiving such a thoughtful and heart felt gift, when Bill gave Him a small box. Harry took the lid of and pulled the tissue paper out and saw what he thought was a normal watch but at closer inspection he could see there was more hands than normal and that each hand had a picture of each member of his new family. Everyone was curious as to why Harry reacted the way he did until he held up the watch showing them it and getting the exact reaction from them as his.

They were brought back from their thoughts by the girls gurgling. Bill and Charlie each picked up one of the girls and brought them back to their seat by Harry to give him the present from the Girls.

"Harry, these three boxes are from the girls for you and them so open them up." said Bill

Harry opened one of the bigger boxes first, when he looked inside he found a small beautiful gold bracelet with Jasmine's name engraved on it with flowers linked all the way around the bracelet. He opened the other big box and it was another bracelet but for Isabella, but it had different flowers on it. When Harry opened the last small box he saw a solid gold band ring with two zinconia stones on either side of a ruby, his and his girls birthstone. Harry didn't know what to say so he just pulled Bill, Charlie and his girls in to a group hug. After five minutes Bill started to talk.

"Harry, these bracelets and ring have some spells on them, we thought they might be helpful as the girls grow up to keep them safe."

"What kind of spells?" questioned Harry

"Well, there are a lot of protections spells, there is a spell to alert you if they are hurt so you can apparate right to them. They grow and adjust as they age so the girls can always wear them and if you put one drop of your blood on them no one can take them off apart from you and the girls." informed Bill

"Thank you." replied Harry as he pulled them both to him for warm and loving kiss

While Harry had been opening the last of his presents Narcissa and Sophie had been clearing the last of the snacks away. Lucius had been sitting very close to Serena talking quietly, they were nearly in each others laps. Severus and Draco were talking about some kind of rare potion and Remus and Arthur were getting the candles lit ready to sing Happy Birthday while Fred, George and Tonks were setting up the fireworks and joking around.

When Harry had finished thanking Bill and Charlie and promising more later Harry called for Dobby and Maddy.

"Dobby"

"Maddy" called Harry

Both elf's appeared in front of him within seconds with a small pop.

"Master Harry Potter sir , what can Dobby and Maddy do for you." they enquired

"Could you two put the girls to bed it's getting late." asked Harry

"Oh yes, master Harry Potter sir, Dobby be doing that for you."

"Yes master Harry." said Maddy happily

"Thank you, Dobby, Maddy." Harry replied

After Harry, Bill and Charlie had all said goodnight to their little angels, Remus came in with the cake floating in front of him with sixteen sparkling candles. The cake was chocolate with frost icing and white and milk chocolate curls all over it, with chocolate piped writing saying Happy 16th Birthday Harry in the centre. As Remus got closer everybody started to sing Happy Birthday to Harry. With the cake in front of him and everyone had finished singing Harry blew the candles out and made his wish.

"What did you.." started George

"..wish for Harry." finished Fred

"Fred and George I'm not going to tell you because it won't come true if I do." exclaimed Harry

For the next couple of hours everyone had a lot of fun just talking, laughing and dancing, after a while everyone settled down and just listen to the peaceful surroundings and watching the bright stars twinkle in the dark night sky. The silence was broken by Fred and George setting off the fireworks that lasted about 30 minutes, after their brilliant show had finished everyone decided to go to bed and Harry noticed not all of them had gone to their own rooms.

_***** SLASH SCENE *****_

When they got to the bedroom Harry was going to make good on his promise, but first a little fun. He spelled all their clothes off and then informed Bill for the first part he could only watch and pushed him in to a armchair and restrained him. Then slowly he turned to Charlie and looked at him with an mischievous look in his eye

Harry pushed Charlie back on the bed and straddled his hips and started placing soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck, moving down Charlie's chest, nipping and sucking at his sensitive nipples and licking all the way down to his navel dipping his tongue in and out making Charlie back arch of the bed and whimper. Harry dragging his tongue the rest of the way down Charlie's toned body to his prize.

Harry took his large hard dripping cock in his hand and brought his mouth down and flicked his tongue across the slit and moaning at the taste of pre-cum in his mouth. Then he took Charlie's large cock in to his mouth as far as he could and started sucking gently, but quickly pick up the pace while his hands caressed his balls lightly, Harry felt them tighten causing Charlie to fist his hands in to the silk sheets and moan breathlessly as he released his seed in to Harry's waiting mouth and swallowed it greedily.

Hearing a deep moan coming from Bill, Harry turned and found a very aroused and uncomfortable Bill. Deciding it was Bill's turn Harry let Charlie's hard member fall out of his mouth with a pop and spelled Charlie to the bed so he couldn't touch himself.

Harry walked over to Bill and straddled his lap and started rubbing their cocks together and hissed in pleasure. Bill started to trail soft kisses along Harry's jaw and down his neck. Charlie was watching them finding it very arousing and was getting hard again, he could see that Bill and Harry were in the same state. Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold on so he moved himself from Bill's lap causing Bill to whimper at the loss of contact. Harry removed the restraints from both of them and pulled Bill over to the bed.

"I want more." exclaimed Harry

"what do you want." asked Charlie huskily

"I don't know, I either need one of you inside me or me inside you."said Harry

"Are you sure Harry." questioned Bill

Harry nodded head and said "yes".

"Why don't we try both at the same time, but only if you are all right with that Harry." exclaimed Bill

"What do you mean." asked a confused Harry

"Well, hmm... one of us would be bent over the bed so you could enter them, then one of us would enter you from behind." explained Charlie

"OK, your have to tell me what to do, I never done something like this before." replied Harry shyly

Charlie positioned himself over the edge of the bed, while Bill showed Harry how to use the lubricant to prepare Charlie. Harry coated his fingers and then began to stretch Charlie as Bill began to do the same to him. When Charlie was ready Harry took hold of his erect cock and slowly pushed in to him, while they were adjusting Bill began to put his hardened member between Harry's cheeks and slowly entered his tight hole.

Once Harry had recovered from being penetrated he began to move his hips back and forth slowly so Bill could get in the same rhythm. As soon as they were moving together they picked up the pace and were soon moaning and gasping with pleasure. Harry could feel the build up inside and knew it wouldn't be much longer before he found his release.

With the next thrust Harry exploded inside Charlie sending him and Bill over the edge as Harry felt himself being filled with Bill's seed. As they came down from their high they separated their bodies they shared a deep and sensual kiss before cleaning themselves up, climbed in to bed and clung to each other as they fell in to a peaceful sleep.

_***** END OF SLASH SCENE *****_

After they had finished breakfast Severus informed Harry that the potion was ready and set it up in the living room. Harry thanked Severus and moved to the living room where Bill and Charlie were playing on the floor with Jasmine and Isabella. As Harry entered the room the sight before him brought a smile to his face, he went over and kissed both his lovers and girls before sitting at the table next to Remus to do the magical ability test.

"OK Harry, this test is like the blood inheritance test but shows your gifts and if you had or have any blocks or memory charms on you, if you do then it will say the date it was put on you and by who and if they have been broken or taken off. Are you ready." Remus asked

"Yes." answered Harry as he put three drops of blood in to the potion then poured it over some special parchment and let it be absorbed. Once all the potion had been absorbed Harry began to read through to see what gifts he had.

_**Results Of Magical Ability Test For:**_

_**Lord Harry James Potter, Black, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Evans**_

_**From the Potter line:**_

_**Wand-less magic:**_

_**The ability to do magic without a wand.**_

_**Healing:**_

_**The ability to heal most injuries with ease by touch.**_

_**From the Black line:**_

_**Metamorphmagus:**_

_**The ability to change ones appearance by thinking about what you want to look like.**_

_**From the Griffindor line:**_

_**Multi Animagus:**_

_**The ability to become magical and non – magical animals.**_

_**Beast Speak:**_

_**The ability to speak to all mammals.**_

_**From the Ravenclaw line:**_

_**Mind Magic Master:**_

_**The ability to master all forms of mind magic. **_

_**(Occlumency, Legilimancy, Telepathy.)**_

_**Photographic Memory: **_

_**The ability to remember everything you read and see.**_

_**From the Evans line:**_

_**Empathy:**_

_**The ability to feel other peoples emotions.**_

_**From the Slytherine line:**_

_**(From Cursed Scar)**_

_**Parseltongue:**_

_**The ability to speak to all reptiles.**_

_**(Snakes, Dragons, Lizards.)**_

_**All magical gifts are unlocked.**_

_**Power blocks: Placed on 31**__**st**__** October 1981 by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Broken on 31**__**st**__** July 1997 By Soul mate bond**_

_**Locks on all gifts: Placed on 31**__**st**__** October 1981 by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Parseltongue:**_

_**Unlocked on 31**__**st**__** June 1992 by Harry Potter (accidental magic)**_

_**Wand-less magic, Healing, Metamorphmagus, Multi-Animagus, Beast Speak, Mind Magic Master, Photographic Memory, Empathy:**_

_**Unlocked on 31**__**st**__** July 1997 by Soul mate bond**_

_**Memory Charms: **_

_**All Obliviated Memories are still Blocked.**_

_**Obliviated on 31**__**st**__** October 1981 by Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**Obliviated on 5**__**th**__** May 1991 by Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**Obliviated on 25**__**th**__** November 1995 by Hermione Granger.**_

_**Obliviated on 10**__**th**__** August 1996 by Molly Weasley.**_

_**Obliviated on 6**__**th**__** December 1996 by Albus Dumbledore.**_

Harry just stared at the parchment in shock, but as soon as the shock wore off his anger started to boil at what Dumbledore had done. Remus had been watching Harry and was getting worried when his magic started getting out of control and Harry began to glow. He tried calling his name but he didn't reply and when he tried to touch Harry his magic pushed Remus away.

Remus was just about to call Dobby to get Bill and Charlie here when they ran through the door coming back from putting the girls down for their nap looking worried. When they looked at Harry they wondered what had got him so angry to lose control like this.

"Quickly Bill, Charlie I need you to help calm him down through your bond." said Remus

"Harry it's all right, whatever it is were here and will help you." Whispered Charlie as he hugged Harry from behind.

"Please Harry you need to calm down." begged Bill

Severus came back in to the room with a calming draft and handed it to Bill to give to Harry. Once everyone could see Harry was calmer Bill asked.

"Harry, what happened to make you react like that."

"I found out I was betrayed worse than I thought." replied Harry in a cold voice

"what do you mean, I thought you were just finding out what your magical power's are" enquired Serena

"Yes I was, but the test also shows if you had or have any blocks or memory charms on you as well." stated Harry

"What did you find and who was it that done it to you." asked Remus

"I had blocks placed on my power and gifts the night my parents died by Dumbledore and I have been Obliviated five times. Once by Mrs Weasley, once by Hermione and the rest were done by Dumbledore." Harry exclaimed

"How could that bastard do that to my cub, I'll kill him." growled Remus

Severus walked over To Remus and tried to calm his wolf down.

"The Obliviated memories are still blocked, can one of you unblock them, please." Harry asked

"I can unblock them, but I think Severus should get some more calming draft ready encase you loose control of your powers again." stated Bill

"Severus do you have any more calming draft potion or do we have to make some more." enquired Bill

Severus just pulled a couple of bottles out of his robe pocket and said.

"I thought he might need these because his gifts are joined with his emotions and he needs to stay calm or his magic will get out of his control."

"OK, Harry I will unlock one memory at a time and wait till you have recovered what the memory was." informed Bill

Harry sat down in front of Bill and nodded his head telling him he was ready for him to start. Bill waved his wand and said a spell he never heard of and Harry was thrown in to the memory.

_Memory 1: 26th December 1996 – Grimmauld Place._

_Harry woke up gasping from another nightmare and knew he wouldn't get back to sleep so he decided to go and get a drink. As he was walking down the hallway he saw a light on in one of the rooms he was passing and heard voices, recognizing them as Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore._

"_Albus are you sure everything is set up and the marriage contract can't be broken." enquired Molly_

" _Yes Molly, everything is ready and there is no way out of the marriage contract, I made sure of it." replied Dumbledore_

"_Ginny will be happy to finally get her Harry. When did you say they get married in the contract because I can't wait to start spending his money. Molly Said greedily _

"_Once Sirius is dead and I take control of Harry's inheritance I will inform Harry that he has a marriage contract and has to marry Ginny on her 15th birthday."_

_Harry was so shocked and upset that the people he thought of as family were greedy for power and control freaks that they were planning on killing his godfather. Harry didn't know what to do with this informations but he knew he had better get out of there before someone saw him. He had just started going back up stairs when the next step creaked drawing attention to his presents. Dumbledore quickly came running out the room closely followed by Mrs Weasley and saw Harry and wonder if he had heard them talking. Not wanting to take any chance of asking anything Dumbledore decided to Obliviate him._

_End of Memory 1_

While Harry was absorbing the unlocked information everyone was watching him closely waiting to find out what he saw. Harry had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply and his magic started to manifest around him and then he slowly open his eyes to find everyone looking concerned at him.

"Harry went over to Bill and Charlie and clung to them while trying to calm down, after a couple of minutes Harry started to tell them about what he saw in the memory.

"I over heard Mrs Weasley talking to Dumbledore at Grimmauld Place last Christmas about a marriage contact between me and Ginny and how she couldn't wait to spend my money. Dumbledore told her they had to wait till they got Sirius out the way so he could control me and my inheritance, I was going back up the stairs when the step creaked and Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley came running out and saw me the next second his wand was pointed at me and he said Obliviate." Harry told them in a quiet voice

Everyone was shocked at discovering that Dumbledore had planned Sirius's death and wonder if the other memories were going to be like this or worst. Severus had to force half a bottle of calming draft down Remus's throat as Moony wanted to come out and have some fun with Dumbledore. When Harry said he was ready Bill unlocked the next memory.

_Memory 2: 10th August 1996 – The Burrow_

_Harry had been asked by Mrs Weasley to get the girls so they could help her with dinner but just as he was going to knock on the door he heard Hermione ask._

"_So Ginny are you going to use a love potion on Harry." _

"_No, Dumbledore has made a fake marriage contract and is going to tell Harry that his father made it just before his death, so I'm going to be married to him by my 15th birthday. Replied Ginny gleefully _

"_Marriage contracts are impossible to get out of so that's a brilliant plan, I brought a lot of new stuff with the money Dumbledore is paying us out of Harry's own vault to be his friend and just think what we could do with all his money once he's dead." Exclaimed Hermione_

""_Well that's the least we deserve for him putting us in danger and nearly getting us killed every year, not forgetting his mood swings." replied Ginny_

_Harry's blood began to boil how dare they try and control his life, did anyone want him for just being Harry or did all of them have a share in this. He was just going to knock on the door and think about what he heard later when Mrs Weasley pushed her wand in to the back of his head and said._

"_Harry what are you doing listening to private conversations you know it's rude, it doesn't matter we can't have you knowing this information yet it's too soon and would mess with all are plans." stated Mrs Weasley_

_End of Memory 2_

"That one was from last summer at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley asked me to get the girls and I heard them talking about me so I decided to listen in. Hermione asked if she was going to use a love potions on me and she told her about the fake marriage contract. Hermione said something about Dumbledore paying them to be my friends with my own money and how they could buy anything they wanted once I'm dead. I was about to knock when Mrs Weasley had pushed her wand in to me and started talking about being too soon to know and then nothing. Harry informed everyone

While the others in the room talking about the memory Harry called Dobby.

"Dobby"

Dobby appeared with a small pop, " yes master Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you."

"Could you make some sandwiches for all of us and get some butterbeer please Dobby" asked Harry."

"Yes master Harry Potter sir, Dobby will be happy to do that for you" and popped away.

Dobby came back with a massive plate filled with loads of different sandwiches and a crate of butterbeer as everyone started to eat Dobby asked if their was anything else he could do.

"Dobby are the girls OK." Harry enquired

"Yes master Harry Potter sir, I played with them when master Bill and master Charlie brought them up and just fed them and then i put them down for a nap." stated Dobby happily

"OK, that all for know. Thank you." said Harry

After everyone had finished their lunch Bill unlocked the third memory and Harry leaned on Charlie's shoulder while remembering the memory.

_Memory 3: 25th November 1995 – Hogwarts _

_It was week before the first task of the tri-wizard tournament and I was just walking around trying to think how I was going to get past a dragon when I heard voices up ahead and they were getting closer so I stepped in to the nearest alcove and hid behind a tapestry. I did not want to talk or see any one at the moment so I waited for them to past by but they stopped in front of the alcove I was in. That's when I recognized that it was Ron and Hermione and was going to step out when Ron said._

"_Dumbledore's plan is bloody brilliant, who would think Dumbledore would put Potters name in the cup himself and lie about not being able to get him out of it." Proclaimed Ron_

"_And it was a brilliant plan putting our DADA teacher under the imperious curse after finding out he was a death eater using polyjuice potion so when everyone knows about it Dumbledore can blame it all on him." exclaimed Hermione_

_Hermione heard a noise behind them and indicated Ron to one side while she took the other and they both pulled the tapestry back to find Harry stood their and before he could move Hermione had pointed her wand at Harry and said Obilviate._

_End of Memory _

Harry sat up and looked around, everyone could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes and knew they weren't going to like what they were going to hear.

"The old coot I can't believe it." shouted Harry

"What did he do Harry." questioned Sophie

"He put my name in to the goblet of fire and lied about being able to withdraw my name but that's not all he knew Barty crouch Jr was using polyjuice and put the imperious on him so he could take the blame. I found this out by over hearing Ron and Hermione talking about it.

"I can't believe he could go that far and put you and all the students in that much danger" said Serena

"With everything he has already done I'm not sure if there is anything he won't do to get what he wants, no matter who he has to hurt along the way." stated Severus

"OK Bill, if you are ready I want to get the next one unlocked so I know what else that old lemon sucker has been hiding from me." asked Harry as everyone laughed at the new name he gave Dumbledore.

_Memory 4: 5th May 1991 – 4 Privet Drive_

_Harry was finishing his chores when there was a knock at the front door so Harry went to answer it._

"_HI, can I help you." asked Harry in a small voice_

"_Hello dear, is your aunt or uncle home please." said the strange woman_

"_Yes, I'll just go get her." Harry informed her._

_Harry went to tell his aunt about the strange woman at the door and she didn't look happy about it. _

"_Hello Mrs Dursley, I'm here to talk about the welfare of your nephew one Harry James Potter." stated the woman_

"_Why would you need to do that." aunt Petunia said_

"_We had a complaint from one of your nephews teachers saying that your nephew keeps going to school covered in bruises and flinches and jumps when touched." replied the woman_

_While this was going on Miss Figg was walking by and heard part of the conversations and decided to inform Dumbledore. Harry was watching the woman and his aunt move to the living room to talk some more and decided to listen in._

"_My nephew has always been accident prone and gets in to a lot of scrapes with the other kids around here." his aunt told her_

_Harry heard the door bell ring and went to see who it was. When he opened the door their stood a old man with a very long beard he was dressed in bright coloured clothes and his eyes looked like they had sparking gems in them._

"_Hello, can I help you." asked Harry_

"_Yes, I'm Albus Dumbledore and I would like to speak to your aunt if she is home." he exclaimed_

"_One moment please."_

_Harry walked to the living room door and knocked, after his aunt told him to enter she asked what he wanted._

"_Sorry to interrupt you aunt Petunia but there is an Albus Dumbledore at the door wanting to speak with you." stated Harry_

_His aunt left the room to talk to the man at the front door and came back a couple of minutes later with him. The old man pulled a funny looking stick from his pocket and pointed it at the woman his aunt had been talking too and said something strange, then he turned to Harry._

_End of Memory_

Everyone watched Harry open his eyes after another memory and noticed he had tears in them. Bill and Charlie pulled him in to a hug and asked.

"Harry what did you find out this time."

"He knew.. he knew and covered it up and let them continue." whispered Harry as a lone tear fell down his cheek

"What did he know Harry." Sophie asked

"The abuse, their was a teacher at my school before Hogwarts and she made a complaint and this woman came to the house to talk to my aunt but Dumbledore turned up and Obliviated her and me, I remember I never saw that teacher after that." replied Harry

They all talked and had a cup of tea while Harry got his emotions under control ready for the last memory. When Harry was ready he pulled Bill and Charlie close so he could bathe in their body heat.

_Memory 5: 31st October 1981 – Godric Hollow_

_Baby Harry was crying softly as his mother ran with him up the stairs after Voldemort had killed his father. A couple of minutes later Voldemort entered his room and his mother put him in his crib and pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, after they had shouted at each other the mean man hit his mummy and pointed the wand at him. Harry could hear someone screaming and a bright green light then silence. His mother woke up to her sons cries and saw a pile of robes on the floor and her son with a cut on his head, she was just going to get Harry when Dumbledore came n to the room and said._

"_Sorry Lily but I need total control of my little weapon if the prophecy is to be fulfilled When Voldemort comes back, Obliviate!. Now Harry we can't have you more powerful than me now can we."_

_He started a long incantation then their was a bright light and baby Harry felt something leave him. Just to be sure Harry could not remember anything Dumbledore Obliviated him._

_End of Memory_

While Harry was still reliving the last memory Remus pick up the results for Harry's magical ability test and was shocked he had so many gifts and then went pale as he saw the memory he was seeing was the night his parents were killed and with photographic memory he would remember every single detail of what happened. He was just going to inform everyone what the memory was of when he felt the room heat up.

Everyone felt Harry's magic rise like a heat wave and his body shake while tears poured down his face, when he opened his eyes he looked heart broken. Bill held him while Charlie tried to give him a calming draft but couldn't get Harry to open his mouth.

"It's all right Harry, open you mouth so Charlie can give you the potion to help you calm down then we can talk about it." Bill whispered as he rubbed his back to help relax him.

Charlie finally managed to get the potion in to Harry and a ten minutes later Harry had stopped shaking and his magic and the room temperature had returned to normal.

"I'm going to kill that good for nothing, lemon sucking bastard! " shouted Harry

"Harry what happened the night your parents were killed, what did the old coot do." asked Remus

"He killed my mother."he said in a dead tone

"You mean Voldemort." questioned Sophie

"No, Dumbledore." was all his reply

"Harry I think you need to tell us what you saw, if you can." asked Serena softly

He nodded his head and started talking.

"It started with my mum running upstairs after Voldemort had just killed my father, she ran in to my room and put me in my crib and took her wand out he came in they were shouting and then he hit her and she hit her head on the corner of my crib. He looked at me for a couple of minutes and then sent the killing curse at me, all I could see was a bright green light and someone screaming and then he was gone. I sat in my crib crying and then mum started to move towards me, she was just going to pick me up when Dumbledore walked in and said she had to die so he could control his little weapon and fulfill the prophecy when the dark lord returned and fired the killing curse at her heart and I saw the light leave her eyes as she hit the floor. He walked over to me saying I was more powerful than him and it wouldn't do and then there was a blinding white light and It felt like my magic had left my body and he said he couldn't have me remembering what he did so he Obliviated me." Finished Harry withdrawing in to himself.

Serena and Sophie were holding each other as they cried for Lily their sister and friend. Severus was just holding it together to pour two bottles of the calming draft down Remus's throat and restrained him to stop Moony going to Dumbledore and ripping him to pieces.

After sitting in silence for thirty minutes Bill and Charlie could feel how tired Harry was and looked like he was going to fall asleep so Charlie picked him up and carried him up to their bedroom. Bill stayed behind to ask Severus if he had any dreamless sleep and another calming draft potion encase Harry woke in the night.

Severus pulled a small black box out of his pocket and enlarged it, when he opened it Bill could see it full with healing potions.

"Here you go, this blue is the dreamless sleep potion only give him half or he will sleep 24 hours, this red one is a headache potion because he may get a headache as a result of such strong memories and this is a milder form of the calming draft." he informed Bill

"Thanks, goodnight."

Just after Bill, Charlie and Harry had gone to bed Dobby appeared to announce dinner was ready. They walked to the dining room and saw the rest of the family arriving home from work and seeing friends. When they all walked in they could tell something had happened and it wasn't good.

"What happened." enquired Lucius

" A lot has happened today we will tell you over dinner." answered Severus

"OK" they all said

Remus, Severus, Serena and Sophie relayed what had happened with Harry and the blocks on his memories and what Dumbledore had done. They all wanted to kill Dumbledore and after some tea with calming draft in they decided to go to bed early and talk in the morning.

********************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay my sister was ill and I had to write this chapter on my own so please leave a review and tell me how I have done. Thank you for reading. **Next Chapter: Evidence and Visiting Vaults.**

********************************************************************************************


	9. Evidence And Visting Valuts

**********************************************************************************************  
SUMMARY:** _Harry has a roller coaster of a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Mpreg, Rape, Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K__Rowling And Her Associates__Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. I__Only Own The OC__Characters I Made Up, I Am Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**PAIRINGS:**_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:**_ ioname2you & Fire-fly1406  
_**RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents**  
Letters/Lists  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'_

_  
_********************************************************************************************_**  
**_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE **

**CHAPTER 9:**

**EVIDENCE AND VISITING VAULTS**

Harry, Bill and Charlie were sat in the living room awaiting the arrival of Amelia Bones. They didn't have long to wait as Maddy announced Amelia's arrival as well as two auror's that accompanied her. They all greeted each other and were introduced before they got down to business.

"Well Mr Potter, what is this new information you have for us?" questioned Amelia

"Please get comfortable this may take a while to explain." replied Harry

"Please continue Mr Potter." said Amelia

"On my birthday I discovered I had some of my magic blocked as you already know so Severus Snape suggested to take a magical ability's test. He made the potions for me and I took the test a week ago and their were some shocking results." Explained Harry

"What was so shocking." asked auror Moody

"Well Severus had adjusted the test so it showed any blocks and when they were placed and by who." replied Charlie

"Lets just say it's taken this long for Harry to calm down enough to deal with all this new informations." continued Bill

"Here is a lists of all the blocks and any spells that were placed on me, I think your find it quite interesting." informed Harry as he passed her the list

Amelia quickly read the list showing different reactions to some of the findings then she handed it to Moody and the auror to read. Before they could make any comments on the list Harry placed a pensive on the table saying.

"Before you say anything I think you should see these memories."

Amelia ,Moody and the auror went in to the pensive to view the memories, when they eventually exited the pensive an hour had pasted. Harry called for Maddy.

"Maddy"

"Yes master Harry." answered Maddy

"Could you please bring us some refreshments." requested Harry

"Right away, master Harry." exclaimed Maddy as she popped away

Harry turned to Amelia and asked if she had any questions, just as the refreshments arrived at the table. Everyone helped themselves to some of the refreshments whilst they thought of what questions they wanted to ask.

"Mr Potter are you willing to allow us to use these memories when this all goes to trial?" questioned Amelia

"As long as there are no reporters present, I don't want any of them getting access to my memories." Harry made it clear

"That's fine, when they are shown it will be a closed court room." stated Amelia

"Are you also willing to appear at the trial to testify." asked the auror

"I don't have any reason not to as I have already confronted Dumbledore about some of the minor charges and I expect to be adding some more as soon as I get the results of the investigation of my Gringotts accounts. The reason why my parents will wasn't followed or why I wasn't made aware of my inheritances." declared Harry

"What do you mean why your parents will wasn't followed." questioned Moody

"Like how I was placed with people my parents forbade me to be placed with and how I only believed I had my school trust fund vault until about the middle or end of July this year." stated Harry

"I think we now have more than enough evidence to place charges and ask for a trial date, I just need to catalogue the evidence and put it in for the trail date." said Amelia

"That's good I can't wait to get this all sorted and I will contact you when any new evidence appears."

Moody and the other auror had just left the room and Amelia was just about to when Harry called her back.

"Madam Bones could I talk to you for a minute." enquired Harry

"Of course Mr Potter wait one moment while I let them know to go on without me." answered Amelia

A couple of minutes later she enter back in to the room.

"What I'm about to discuss with you can't leave this room, so I must first ask you if you are willing to take an oath?" Questioned Harry

She looked at him for a few minutes trying to make a decision and she could see it was something serious.

"OK Mr Potter." replied Amelia

"I Amelia Bones swear on my magic that I will not reveal anything said in this room by Harry James Potter, unless I am given permission too." declared Amelia

"Thank you Madam Bones." said Harry

"Please call me Amelia when we are alone." insisted Amelia

"Call me Harry then." he also insisted

"not many people know this only those that live or are staying at the Manor, but my aunt raped me before I went back to school and when I retuned for the summer I received a couple of shocks." informed Harry

"What were these shocks."asked Amelia

"Dobby." called Harry

"Yes Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you." exclaimed Dobby happily

Amelia watched on as Harry whispered something to Dobby and he popped away.

"He won't be long." said Harry

Just as he said this Dobby and Mindy appeared holding two babies. Amelia's face held an expression of shock, once it had worn off she started to ask questions while Bill and Charlie took the girls.

"Harry are they your babies?" questioned Amelia

"Yes Amelia, the one with the dark hair that Charlie is holding is Jasmine Lillian Potter and the one with red hair Bill is holding is Isabella Marie Potter my twin daughters." answered Harry

"What is it you wanted to discuss with me, I am presuming it has something to do with your daughters." enquired Amelia

"Yes it does my aunt didn't want anything to do with them so she signed full custody of them over to me in the muggle world, but what I was wondering is if I have too register them in the wizarding world. If I do is their anyway to seal it so no one will find out." asked Harry hopefully

Amelia looked thoughtful for an minute then answered his questions.

"All births must be registered but I may have a way to seal it, there are laws that come in to play in times of war. If the persons in danger then I as the head of the magical law enforcement have the power to perform the charm required and I will be the only one to know what's in the file." stated Amelia

"What's involved." enquired Harry

"We will need some special parchment that I will charm then you fill in the girls details. Do they have godparents/ Because they need to be here to sign it as well." Queried Amelia

"I haven't really given that much thought, what do you two think." asked Harry

"While your choosing godparents and getting them here I can go and get the correct forms." said Amelia

"Amelia before you go is there any chance you can get adoptions forms as well so Bill and Charlie can legally become the girls fathers." questioned Harry

"Harry would you like the potion that will make the girls of Bill and Charlie's blood." asked Amelia

"Bill and Charlie I would like that if you want to." Harry nervously asked them

"Harry you already know we see the girls as ours this will just make it official." stated Bill

"OK Amelia we would like the potion and hopefully by the time you return will have chosen and got the godparents here." replied Harry

Amelia left immediately while Bill, Charlie and Harry began to discuss godparents for the girls. They had finally agreed up on both of the girls godparents and sent the house elf's to get them. It didn't take long and soon Tonks, Remus, Severus and Lucius were all gathered in the living room wondering what was going on. Remus was just about to ask when Amelia entered the room holding some parchments.

"All right I have got everything we need." informed Amelia

"Harry what's going on?"

"Why are we all here?" exclaimed Remus

"We knew you were meeting Amelia to give her the new evidence but why do you need us here." enquired Tonks

"Well while Amelia was here I asked about whether I had to register the girls at the ministry and if the file could be sealed, she is here to perform the charm. The reason your all here is because to perform the charm the godparents need to be here, we chose Lucius and Tonks to be Jasmine's and Remus and Severus to be Isabella's godparents. We also wanted you to be witnesses to the adoption, Charlie and Bill are going to be legally and blood bonded as the girls fathers." finished Harry

"You really want us to be their godparents." exclaimed Lucius

"Yes you have all become family to us and the girls this just makes it more official." stated Harry

"OK Amelia do we do the adoption first?" questioned Charlie

"That would be best or we would just have to do the birth certificate again." said Amelia

Amelia placed the adoption papers in front of Harry to sign and then Bill and Charlie all that was left was for them was to give the girls a potion. Harry looked a little apprehensive about the affect the potion would have on the girls if it would be painful.

"Harry don't worry the potion can sometime cause a little pain but as the girls are so young a sleeping potion is added and they should sleep through all the changes." comforted Severus

Bill and Charlie held the girls while Harry and Severus administered the potions the girls were soon sleeping everyone watched on as small changes appeared, the girls now had a blue tinge to their eyes which only made them more dazzling. Isabella's hair became even brighter taking on the look of a glowing flame. Harry's facial features remained a dominant factor in the girls with just a slight change to the shape of their faces becoming slightly plumper only making them cuter. It wouldn't be very difficult to tell that they were the daughters of Harry, Bill and Charlie.

Next Harry filled in the birth certificate for the girls then he signed his name and dropped a few drops of his blood on his name. Charlie and Bill then signed and added their blood to the certificate all that was left was for Amelia to apply the charm to conceal it. Amelia lifted her wand above the certificate making some complicated wand movements whilst whispering a short incantation so no one can hear her, the certificate glowed briefly and the charm was set and Amelia picked it up.

"Now all I have to do is file this in the birth records at the ministry if that is all I must be going." said Amelia then she was on her way.

Harry turned to everyone with a huge smile on his face and said

"I hope you all can be here for dinner tonight to celebrate as we have to be at Gringotts soon for an appointment."

It was an hour later when Harry, Bill and Charlie were seated in the same offices as before with Griphook and Ragnok ready to show all their discoveries from his accounts.

"OK Mr Potter, we will first like to start going over your Potter inheritance in more detail, if that is all right with you." asked Ragnok

"That's fine." answered Harry

"OK here is the documentation of everything that has been going on with the Potter account since your parents deaths." informed Ragnok as he passed Harry the pile of parchment.

Harry, Bill and Charlie started to look at the documents and were shocked at how much money his family had and how much Dumbledore and his group of betrayers have been stealing from him.

**Potter Account**

**Head of House:Lord Harry James Potter, Black, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Evans.**

**Potter Family Chamber, No. 36: **

**25.000.214 Galleons, Gems, Family Portraits, Family Heirlooms , Books, Weapons, ect.**

**James Andrew Potter, Vault No. 308: **

**9.000.359 Galleons.**

**Lily Marie Potter, Vault No. 528:**

**5.201.065 Galleons.**

**Harry James Potter Trust Fund, Vault No. 729:**

**450.950 Galleons.**

**Total withdrawn from the Potter Family Vault since 1981:**

**Dumbledore: 1.400.500 Galleons**

**for being his magical guardian**

**Dursley Family: 14.500 Galleons**

**500 Galleons every 6 months for being muggle guardians**

**Cornelius Fudge/ Ministry: 1.400.000 Galleons**

**40.000 Galleons a year for Cornelius Fudge**

**60.000 Galleons a year for the ministry**

**The Order of the Phoenix: 1.256.840 Galleons**

**for Harry's Protection **

**Mrs Molly Weasley: 500.000 Galleons**

**100.000 Galleons a year to act like a mother figure and gain his trust**

**Ronald Billius Weasley: 50.000 Galleons**

**10.000 Galleons a year for being his friend**

**Hermione Jane Granger: 50.000 Galleons**

**10.000 Galleons a year for being his friend**

**Ginevar Molly Weasley: 130.000 Galleons**

**10.000 Galleons a year for being his friend**

**100.000 Galleons for marriage dowry**

**Potter Properties**

**Potter Manor ~ Wales**

**Potter Summer Homes ~ Japan, Florida, Italy, Canada, Paris , Australia**

**Marauder's Penthouse ~ London**

**Godric Hollow ~ England**

**Has partnership in various businesses in both the muggle and magical world.**

"That's all the unusual actives found in the Potter Account, would you like to look over the various businesses you own now or I could make a copy for you to take with you." asked Ragnok

"Um I think I will take a copy with me, thank you Ragnok." replied Harry

"That's fine Mr Potter, I have all the other account you own here would you like to look through them before Griphook takes you down to your family chambers." enquired Ragnok

"OK"

Harry, Bill and Charlie started to look through the parchments of the Black, Griffindor, Ravenclaw and Evans accounts and wonder what other surprises they would find.

**Black Account**

**Head of House:Lord Harry James Potter, Black, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Evans.**

**Black Family Chamber, No. 24:**

**42.034.997 Galleons, Gems, Family Portraits, Family Heirlooms , Books, Weapons, ect.**

**Sirius Orion Black, Vault No. 279:**

**13.021.009 Galleons.**

**Andromeida Tonks, Vault No. 235:**

**2.596.895 Galleons.**

**Narcissa Black, Vault No. 246:**

**17.002.359 Galleons.**

**Nymphadora Tonks, Vault No. 535:**

**580.895 Galleons.**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy, Vault No. 715:**

**441.095 Galleons.**

**Black Properties**

**Black Family Town house ~ 12 Grimmauld place ~ London**

**Black Summer Homes ~ New York, Miami, Spain, Paris, New Zealand.**

**Has partnership in various businesses in both the muggle and magical world.**

**Griffindor Account**

**Head of House:Lord Harry James Potter, Black, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Evans.**

**Griffindor Family Chamber, No. 2:**

**Galleons, Gems, Family Portraits, Family Heirlooms , Books, Weapons, ect.**

**Griffindor properties**

**Griffindor Castle ~ Scotland**

**Hogwarts ~ Own ¼ **

**Ravenclaw Account**

**Head of House:Lord Harry James Potter, Black, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Evans.**

**Ravenclaw Family Chamber, No. 3:**

**Galleons, Gems, Family Portraits, Family Heirlooms , Books, ect.**

**Ravenclaw Properties**

**Ravenclaw Castle ~ Ireland**

**Hogwarts ~ Own ¼ **

**Evans Account**

**Head of House:Lord Harry James Potter, Black, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Evans.**

**Evans Family Chamber, No. 19:**

**39.002.975 Galleons, Gems, Family Portraits, Family Heirlooms , Books, Potions, ect.**

**Evans Properties**

**Evans Manor ~ Devon**

**Evans Summer Homes ~ Ireland, USA, Africa.**

**Has partnership in a couple of businesses, only in the magical world.**

Once Harry got over the shock of owning half of Hogwarts and was now the richest wizard in the world he talked with Ragnok about a few other things and asked for copies of the Black and Evans businesses details as well as the Potters. After they all said goodbye Griphook lead them down to the private carts and on to the Griffindor family chamber.

When the cart stopped they all looked a bit green and sat still for the nausea feeling to past. Harry got out of the cart first and asked Griphook how to open the chamber door.

"Griphook how do I open the chamber when I don't have a key for it."

"Mr Potter you have to place your hand over the Griffindor crest and state your name." Replied Griphook

"I Lord Harry James Potter, Black, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Evans, Head and Lord of Griffindor seek entrance to Griffindor Chambers."

After Harry spoke those words the chamber door glowed a brilliant white and then opened. Harry stepped through the doorway and gasped at the piles up on piles of galleons that reached the top of the chamber, he looked at all the walls which were completely covered from floor to the ceiling with books, family portraits and weapons. After Harry had looked over the weapons and family portraits he decided to see what was in all the trunks at the back of the chamber, what he found was trunk after trunk filled will all sorts of gems, stones and family heirlooms and some of the trunks were just empty.

Harry was looking through some books he was going to ask Bill and Charlie what books they should take for when he started studying for his NEWT'S and noticed they had not entered the chamber. Walking over to the entrance to see why they hadn't come in.

"Bill, Charlie why are to standing out here, I thought you would of wanted to look around one of the founders chambers." enquired Harry

"We can't enter, Griphook informed us that only those with Griffindor blood could enter the chamber unless you want to die a very painful death." replied Charlie

"Oh"

"We asked about the other chambers and was told by Griphook that we will be allowed to enter them all apart from Ravenclaw's chamber with your permission." stated Bill

"OK"

"Griphook is there a way we could copy all the books I have in all my family chambers and have them transported to Potter Manor." asked Harry

"Yes Mr Potter, we can do that for you there will be a small fee." answered Griphook

"That's fine Griphook, you can take the fee out of the Potter account, I'm nearly finished here I just want to see what's in that box in the corner." said Harry

As Harry walked towards the box he felt a strange pull once he was in front of it the pull got stronger Harry decided whatever was in the box was meant for him and lifted the lid off, when he looked inside their was what looked like a Griffin cub. After taking his eyes off the cute little Griffin there was some parchment stuck to the back of the lid which read:

_I have put this Griffin cub in _

_stasis until a heir of mine comes along._

_To bond with the Griffin cub just drop three drops of blood _

_on the cubs head the Griffin will sleep up to 14 hours afterwards._

_(maybe longer for stronger wizards/witches)_

_when the cub wakes the bond will be complete and _

_you will be able to speak in each others minds._

_Godric Griffindor_

Harry saw a small knife inside the box and cut his finger letting three drops of blood to fall on the cubs head, Harry picked the little Griffin cub up and walked out of the chamber to the shocked faces of Bill, Charlie and Griphook.

"Griphook could I have one of my house elf's come to collect my new familiar." enquired Harry

"Yes Mr Potter, you may call your house elf to come and collect your little cub."

"Maddy"

"Yes master Harry, what can Maddy do for you."

"Maddy, Could you take my new familiar and put him in our living room in front of the fire on a nice cushioned bed until we get home."

"Right away Master Harry." said Maddy as she took the little cub from her master and popped away

While Bill and Charlie were just getting over the shock of seeing the little Griffin cub Harry was just entering the Ravenclaw chamber.

The Ravenclaw chamber was the same size as the Griffindor chamber, everywhere you looked was filled with books there was a few trunks with gems and family heirlooms.

Harry was just leaving the chamber when he felt a pull just like in the Griffindor chamber and followed it to the right hand corner of the chamber behind a tall pile of very old looking books.

When he stopped their was a beautiful phoenix staring at him. The phoenix had a cream body, ice blue wings with midnight blue colouring to the tips of it's feathers. The phoenix flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder and put it's talon out waiting for Harry to take the rolled up parchments. Harry took the old looking parchments and unrolled it carefully so as not to rip it and began to read what was written.

_All Lord's and Lady's of the Ravenclaw line have _

_always had phoenix's as a familiar, they are the _

_most intelligent magical creatures and make good _

_companions just like all true Ravenclaw's. _

_To bond to a phoenix and make it your familiar you _

_have to let the phoenix bite you and drink some of _

_your blood and then the phoenix will cry a few tears _

_on to the bite wound to heal and seal the bond._

_Rowena Ravenclaw _

Harry put his hand out in front of the phoenix so it could bite him, once the phoenix had drunk some of Harry's blood it healed the wound with it's tears and sealed the familiar bond. The only way Harry could tell it worked was the voice in his head saying hello master.

"Hello. My names Harry, what's your name." asked Harry

"I don't have a name, would you pick a name for me master."

"Please call me Harry your my companion not my slave." Harry stated firmly

"OK, Harry."

"What kind of phoenix are you and are you male or female. " enquired Harry

"I am a blizzard phoenix commonly known as a snow phoenix and I am female."

"I've only ever seen a fire phoenix's before, I'll have to read up later to find out what the difference is so I know how to take care of you." Harry mumbled to himself

"How about Crystal for your name, do you like it."

"Yes I like the sound of that."

"OK Crystal let's get out of here." said Harry

As Harry exited the Ravenclaw chamber with Crystal on his shoulder and was walking towards the cart he saw that Bill and Charlie had amused looks on their faces.

"First a Griffin now a phoenix next your be saying you got a dragon in there." Bill said jokingly

"No I don't have a dragon in there, but I did just see a couple flying down there." replied Harry in the same amused tone as Bill

When they arrived at next chamber No.19 Harry stated his name and claimed the Evans family chamber, when they were finished looking around Harry had a trunk full with photo albums of his mother and his grandparents, a shrunken potion's cabinet filled with different kinds of healing potions and balms they had never heard of and some of his mothers baby clothes and toys.

Harry stepped in to the Black family chamber he looked around and everything gave off a dark and eerie feeling that made him want to leave except in the centre of the chamber was a large trunk made of some kind of red wood with gold trimming and a familiar warm and loving feeling coming from it.

As Harry got closer he noticed that at the top of the trunk were the words The Marauder's in big gold letters and their were carvings of Prongs, Padfoot and Moony just below the writing. Harry looked up to see what Bill and Charlie were doing and saw them busy checking to see if their were any curses on any of the items in the chamber so he decided to see what was inside the trunk.

When Harry opened the lid he noticed that it was bigger on the inside and filled to the top with pranks, photo albums of their school years, books they had written of all the pranks they made, a lot of potions which included the one to find out your Animagus form plus the portrait of Sirius that was used for the will reading and a note to Harry which read:

_Harry to awake this sexy portrait of me_

_just tap the tip of your wand on each_

_corner of the frame and say my full _

_name followed by is a sexy beast_

_your godfather_

_Sirius Black_

After Harry had finished reading the note he burst out laughing while he shrunk the trunk and walked over to Bill and Charlie.

"What's got you laughing." enquired Charlie

"I was looking through the trunk that was over there and found it was the Marauder's and it had the portrait of Sirius in it with a note telling me how to wake him up, here take a look."

Harry passed them the note and they both laughed at how Sirius was still making his presence known from beyond the grave. Next they made a short journey down to the Potter Family Chambers.

When they entered the Potter Family Chambers Harry felt the same love and warm feeling he got from the Marauder's trunk but much stronger and paused to control his emotions. As Harry got some control of his feelings so he wouldn't start to cry he walked up to a podium that had a very large and old looking book.

At closer inspection he realised what the book was and began to look through it. The book contained the full history of the Potter family in great detail and listed all the items and heirlooms in the chamber and gave a description of what they looked like, what purpose they had if any and how they came to belong to the Potter family.

As Harry was looking through the book he came across a section about his parents portraits and where to find them in the large chamber. Harry began making his way to the back of the chamber with Bill and Charlie right behind him when suddenly Harry stopped making Crystal dig her talons in to his shoulder and Bill and Charlie to bump in to each other.

Harry slowly reached his hand forwards and gently touched both portraits and jumped back in shock as they became animated. Lily and James noticed they weren't alone and began talking to each other.

"James he looks exactly like you and has my green eyes do you think it's our Harry." Lily whispered in a excited and hopeful voice

"I think so, how many people do you think have your brilliant green eyes my Lily flower." replied James

"Who do you think the other two are." asked Lily

"Well the only people I knew with hair that red was the Weasley family." answered James

While the portraits of his parents were talking Harry was lost in thought thinking about all the times he wanted to talk or just look at them and now they were right in front of him he didn't know what to say or do. Charlie came to Harry's side and said:

"Harry are you all right."

"Yes, I'm just a bit overwhelmed." Harry replied

"See James it's our baby boy." cried Lily

At hearing his mothers voice Harry turned to the portraits and began talking. He told them all about his life from the night Dumbledore took him to the Dursley's, the years of abuse, his school adventures over the years, the rape, finding out about Jasmine and Isabella, Sirius's death, the soul bond with Bill and Charlie, Dumbledore and the betrayers, living at Potter Manor with his new family, finding out about the magical block on his magic and gifts, the memory blocks, blood adoption of the girls and finally what had happened while he has been at Gringotts today.

When Harry had finished he felt lighter like a load had been lifted off his shoulders, he didn't know if it was because he had told his parents or that it was the first time he had told anyone it all at once. His mother had been beyond angry at her sister and Dumbledore and ranted on for a good ten minutes about what she would do if she was alive and could get her hands on them until his father calmed her down.

After they finished talking about his past Harry collected some things his parents said he might like to have and put them and his parents portraits in a small trunk and left the chamber, he said goodbye to Griphook and left Gringotts. The emotions of the day were catching up with Harry and he just wanted to go home and be with his girls to relax. Harry asked Bill and Charlie if they had any shopping to do.

"Do you guys need to get anything before we go home." asked Harry

"Yes" they both replied at the same time.

Bill suggested that they split up so they could get home quicker, so Harry told them that he was going to the animal emporium for more owl treats and some food and essentials for his new familiars and to meet in the Leakey Cauldron in an hour.

Bill and Charlie waited until Harry was around the corner and went to a small shop next to the book store to collect something they had ordered. As they entered the shop they both walked over to the sales lady and asked if their order was ready. Her answer was to pull out a small green ring box and she opened it to see if it was to their satisfactions. When they both looked at the ring they gasped at the raw beauty of it and knew Harry would love it. The ring in question was an engagement ring that both Bill and Charlie had designed and decided they were going to propose to Harry on Christmas day. They didn't want Harry to feel they were only with him because of the bond and to show how much they loved him and the girls.

They paid and thanked the sales lady and left the shop. To make sure Harry didn't figure out what they had brought they went in to another shop and brought something to help them celebrate becoming the girls daddies later for a special night they had planned for Harry. When they got to the Leakey Cauldron they found Harry talking to the old barman Tom, after a quick drink they said goodbye to Tom and flamed home.

After a quick dinner that night Bill and Charlie put the girls to bed and called Harry in to their bedroom.

"Harry, could you come here please."

"One moment."

When Harry entered their bedroom he gasped at the romantic scene laid out before him. The room was lit with scented candles and there were rose petals all over the floor leading up to the bed where Bill and Charlie were laying seductively on the bed with nothing but a sheet draped over them that barley covered them. Harry slowly made his way to the bed and the three of them proceeded to have a very long night that later on would affect them all.

********************************************************************************************

A/N: Thank you for reading our story, please review and tell us what you think. **Next Chapter:** **Dealing With Dumbledore And The Betrayers.**

********************************************************************************************


	10. Dealing With Dumberdore And The Betrayer

**********************************************************************************************  
SUMMARY:** _Harry has a roller coaster of a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Mpreg, Rape, Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K__Rowling And Her Associates__Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. I__Only Own The OC__Characters I Made Up, I Am Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**PAIRINGS:**_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:**_ ioname2you & Fire-fly1406  
_**RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents**  
Letters/Lists  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'_

_  
_********************************************************************************************_**  
**_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE **

**CHAPTER 10:**

** Dealing With Dumbledore And The Betrayers**

**Hogwarts **

It was around 8:55 am in the morning on the 24th August and Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk eating breakfast of eggs and bacon, when he was interrupted by a brown barn owl tapping on the window. When he opened the window he noticed the Ministry seal on the parchment and wondered what fudge wanted now. After taking the letter from the owl and shooing the owl away he decided fudge could wait and sat down to finished his breakfast.

**The Burrow**

At about the same time at the Burrow Molly had just called Ron, Ginny and Hermione down for breakfast when the four post owls arrived with a letter for each of them from the Ministry. They each took their letter from the owls and wondered what they could have done for the Ministry to contact them, after reading them they all starting cursing Harry Potter and wishing he had never been born.

**Hogwarts**

Albus had finished his breakfast when another owl came through the window and dropped a small box on his desk. Albus paid the owl then enlarged and opened the box to find it was his weekly shipment of sweets, after putting a super sour lemon drop in his mouth he decided to read the letter from the Ministry which said:

_To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_You are hereby summoned to face trial for various charges against _

_you for your dealings in Lord Harry James Potter life. You are to be _

_at court room 10 at 10:15am on the morning of the 28h August._

_Your Sincerely _

_Madame Amelia Bones_

_Head Of Magical Law Enforcement _

That brat thinks he can take everything away from me, I need to deal with him and get him back under my control but before he could think how to do that Molly stepped through the floo and she didn't look happy.

"Albus, what are we going to do, Potter has filed charges against us for stealing his money and using memory charms on him, we all have to go to court on the 28th August." shouted a red faced Molly

"Molly, calm down. I'll think of something I always do." stated Albus in a calm grandfatherly voice but on the inside he was fuming.

**Potter Manor: 28th August 8:40am**

Charlie and Bill woke up to Harry jumping out of bed and running in to the bathroom, they got up to see what was wrong with him and they saw Harry was bent over the toilet throwing up. Charlie put a damp cloth on the back of Harry's neck like his parents used to do to them whenever they got sick, while Bill was rubbing circles on his back.

"Are you all right now Harry." asked Bill

"Yeah, I think I'm a little nervous about today." replied Harry as he got up

"Why don't we get cleaned up." said Bill

Bill lead Harry to the shower and started washing his body trying to relax some of the tension in his muscles while Charlie washed his hair. When they were all clean and dressed they went and had a light breakfast before they apparated to the guest entrance of the Ministry.

Harry, Bill and Charlie appeared in a small side street in front of an old red telephone box.. The three of them stepped in to the telephone box and closed the door, Charlie picked up the receiver and entered the code: 62442 and waited, a few seconds later a women's voice started talking to them.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name(s) for entry and reason for visitation."

"Harry James Potter, William Arthur Weasley, Charles Anthony Weasley we are here for the trail in courtroom 10." stated Harry

Three badges fell out with their names and reason for being there.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

As they stepped in to the lobby Harry could see a handful of reporters from the Daily Prophet waiting for him, Dumbledore and the betrayers.

"Charlie, Bill could you both walk to the side of me to hide me from the reporters please, I just can't deal with them at the moment." asked Harry

"OK"

Harry managed to walk by without being seen by any of the reporters and headed to the security desk, after they had their wands checked Harry lead Bill and Charlie to the elevator.

As the elevator stopped Harry stepped out with Bill and Charlie following him and proceeded to the waiting area for courtroom 10. When they got there Harry noticed it was only 9:55AM and they still had 20 minutes until the trial started so he sat down and talked quietly with Bill and Charlie and listened to their calming words of comfort they offered. After talking for 15 minutes Remus, Severus, Tonks, Fred, George and the Malfoy's arrived. It had been decided that Sophie and Serena would stay at home to look after the girls.

"The trial for Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewitt, Ronald no name, Ginevar no name and Hermione Granger will be starting in five minutes please could you all start to make tour way to the courtroom." informed a ministry official

They entered the courtroom and it was just like Harry remembered from last summer. He, Bill and Charlie walked towards the law Wizard that Lucius had hired and talked for a few minutes when Dumbledore and the betrayer's entered the room. Harry just turned away from them and pulled out a framed portrait of his parents and Sirius. After he got home from Gringotts he woke up Sirius's portrait and sat and talked with him and his parents about what was happening and they demanded for Harry to let them go and have their say.

"ALL RISE" said a Ministry official as the Wizengamot filed in with Madame Bones and Minister Fudge.

"Please be seated"

"We are here for the trial of Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewitt, Ronald no name, Ginevar no name and Hermione Granger." stated Fudge

"Albus Dumbledore you are being charged with; Tampering with legal documents, falsifying documents, endangerment of a child, abuse of power of the Wizengamot and headmaster of Hogwarts, misrepresentations of the Potter, Black, Evans, Griffindor and Ravenclaw votes in the Wizengamot, embezzlement, breach of magical guardianship, child neglect, binding a persons magic and magical gifts, withholding evidence, bribing ministry officials, false imprisonment, Obliviating one Harry James Potter's memory five times and the murder of Lily Potter nee Evans. Albus Dumbledore, how do you plead?" asked Madame Bones

The whole room was shocked in to silence when Madame Bones had finished reading the charges against the leader of the light and started to whisper as Dumbledore stood up.

"I plead not guilty"

"Molly Prewitt you are being charged with; Embezzlement and Obliviating one Harry James Potter's memory. How do you plead?" asked Madame Bones

"Not guilty."

"Ronald no name you are being charged with; Embezzlement. How do you plead?" Asked Madame Bones

"Not guilty." Ron replied with a hint of arrogance and smugness thinking he would get off with no punishment

"Ginevar no name you are charged with; Embezzlement. How do you plead?" asked Madame Bones

"I plead not guilty,"

"Hermione Granger you are being charged with; Embezzlement and Obliviating one Harry James Potter's memory. How do you plead?" asked Madame Bones

"Not guilty."

"Madame Bones I have valid evidence that proves all defendants guilty of all these charges." stated Robert Davis loudly

Everyone started muttering loudly.

"ORDER! WE WILL HAVE ORDER IN MY COURTROOM OR I'LL HAVE YOU THROWN OUT!" shouted Fudge

Once everyone had shut up Madame Bones turned to Mr Davis and started talking.

"Mr Davis what evidence have you got to prove the defendants are guilty."

"I have documents from Gringotts and the Department of magical Law Enforcement , pensive memory's from my client and the portraits of Sirius Black and Lily & James Potter. I would like to request that veritaserum be used while questioning." stated Mr Davis

"OBJECTION! to the use of veritaserum." Dumbledore shouted

Madame Bones looked at Dumbledore and then at Mr Davis "Sustained. veritaserum will be used, you may state your case Mr Davis."

"I would like to call Albus Dumbledore to the stand."

Dumbledore stood and walked to the stand as he sat a ministry official walked up to him with a bottle in his hand.

"Mr Dumbledore please open your mouth so I can administer 3 drops of veritaserum."

He reluctantly agreed.

"Can you please tell me your full name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." he responded in an monotone voice

"Please can you tell me why you froze James and Lily Potter's will and claimed guardianship over their son Harry Potter just hours after their deaths when you knew that they had stated in their will who was to be given guardianship as you were their witness?"

"I thought the fame would go to his head and decided to place him with his only living relatives." replied Dumbledore

"So you place Harry Potter with Lily Potter's muggle sister going against the will which stated that under no circumstances was her son to be placed with the Dursley's as she and her husband hate everything to do with magic and our world."

"Yes."

After 2 hours of questioning witnesses under veritaserum, watching the pensive memories and showing all the documented evidence the Wizengamot left the courtroom to vote and decide what punishments the guilty should have.

"ALL RISE." said a Ministry official as the Wizengamot filed in with Madame Bones and retook their seats.

"Ginevar and Ronald no name your are found guilty of all charges and sentenced to 2 years in Azkaban in a low level cell and 2 year community service as well as repaying all the Galleons you stole." Stated Madame Bones

Harry looked over at Ron and Ginny while Madame Bones was talking and saw the smug look fall of his face and turn in to one of shock and Ginny starting to cry.

"Molly Prewitt you are found guilty of all charges and sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban in a medium level cell and your magic locked as well as repaying all the Galleons you stole. When you finish your sentence a hearing will take place and decide if the block on your magic should be removed." Exclaimed Madame Bones

A pale Molly looked over at Harry and her Ex-children and saw them looking at her, they held her gaze till she turned away.

"Hermione Granger you are found guilty of all charges and sentenced to 7 year in Azkaban in a low level cell and 3 years community service as well as repaying all the Galleons you stole." replied Madame Bones

Hermione broke down in tears as she realised what she had lost from being greedy.

"Albus Dumbledore you are found guilty of all charges and sentenced to have your magic and all titles stripped from you, plus you will receive the dementors kiss and stay in Azkaban for as long as you live. All the Galleons and items you stole will be given back." finished Madame Bones

As Madame Bones finished the whole courtroom were muttering about the sentence as Dumbledore tried to escape but Severus saw him shot a sleeping spell as Lucius shot a stunner at him and he fell to the ground and the aurors came and took Dumbledore and the betrayers to the holding cells to wait until they were taken to Azkaban later.

"SILENCE IN THE COURTROOM." shouted Minister Fudge

Just as Fudge was about to speak he was interrupted by Madame Bones.

"Minister Fudge if I may?" Madame Bones asked

"It has been brought to my attention that certain individuals in this courtroom have also received Galleons that were a legally taken from Lord Harry James Potter by Albus Dumbledore and paid to them with the full knowledge of wear it came from."

With this said six aurors came in to the courtroom and took positioned at all the exits, murmurers started circulating around the room.

Minister Fudge eager to get this over with asked Madame Bones who the accused were.

"Who are they?"

"Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge since the death of James and Lily Potter in 1981 you have embezzled a total of a 1.400.000 Galleons from the Potter family chambers. Dolores Umbridge you are also being charged with attempted murder of Lord Harry James Potter by sending dementors after him as well as threatening to use a unforgivable on him if he didn't answer your questions, plus torturing students with a legal dark artefact. How do you plead?" stated Madame Bones

"Not guilty." they both said

The courtroom exploded in to chaos. Harry looked at Fudge and saw him spluttering and Umbridge was red with anger.

"Silence!" shouted Madame Bones

"Thank you, I would like to take a quick recess to vote and decide what the punishment should be."

While the Wizengamot and Madame Bones were voting Harry, Bill and Charlie when over to talk to their family. 15 minutes later the Wizengamot and Madame Bones entered the courtroom.

"ALL RISE." said a Ministry official as the Wizengamot filed in with Madame Bones and retook their seats.

"Cornelius Fudge you are found guilty and are sentenced to 25 years in Azkaban in a medium level cell, you will be stripped of all titles and will repay the Galleon you stole."stated Madame Bones

Fudge started ranting and was forcefully removed from the room.

"Dolores Umbridge your are found guilt of all charges and are sentenced to 75 years in Azkaban in a high level cell and will repay all the Galleons you stole." finished Madame Bones

Umbridge pulled out her wand and aimed it at Harry and shouted the cruciatus curse. The spell hit Harry and without thinking Bill and Charlie both stepped in to the spell and hugged Harry to them but instead of the spell hitting them in their backs a gold dome formed around the three of them and the spell shot back at Umbridge who fell to the floor and passed out.

The people in the courtroom were shocked silent as the aurors came in and took Umbridge away. Bill and Charlie lead Harry to a chair once the gold dome had gone while Severus pulled his potions trunk out and resized it and gave two potions to Harry to take. After five minutes Harry had stopped shaking but was still a little pale, Madame Bones had cleared the courtroom so only she and Harry's family were still there.

"Harry are you OK, we didn't think she was stupid enough to do that with a courtroom full of people. She will get sentenced more for that why don't you go home and get some rest." said Amelia

"Thank you for everything you have done Amelia." replied Harry

When they got out the courtroom door they saw a group of reporters making their way towards them and pulled Harry, Bill and Charlie in the centre and made a protective circle around them and headed to the exits.

While Bill and Charlie were putting Harry to bed and checking on the girls the rest of the family were informing Sophie and Serena what had happened.

**Potter Manor ~ 8th September ~ 9:37AM **

Harry was getting worried something was wrong with him, he had been throwing up at all times of the day and night for a week and a half now and he been trying to hide it from Bill and Charlie.

Bill and Charlie were looking for Harry they both had noticed him running off for a while every now and then for a little over a week now. They looked in all the rooms on the way up to their bedroom with no luck, when they heard the sound of someone crying in the twins room.

As they entered the room they saw Harry sat on the window seat watching a heard of centaurs run around. Walking over to him they both sat and pulled him in to a hug.

"Harry what's wrong." asked Bill as he wiped Harry's tears away

"I'm scared." Harry whispered

"What are you scared of." asked Charlie

"There's something wrong with me, I keep being sick and sometime when I get up I go dizzy." replied Harry

"How long have you been feeling like this Harry and why didn't you come to one or both of us for help." questioned Charlie

"I have been feeling like this since the trial and thought it was just a bug and then when I was still being sick after a week I started to get stressed and didn't tell you because I knew you both would worry." states Harry

"OK Harry, now we know why don't I go and get Severus to see if he can find out what's wrong with you." replied Bill

Harry just nodded his head and Bill left to get Severus and Charlie lead Harry to there bedroom and lied down with him. When Bill came back with Severus shortly behind him, they went straight to the bed.

"OK Harry I'm just going to do the basic scans first to see if your just run down and if I don't find anything then I'll do a full medic scans." states Severus

After moving his wand over different parts of Harry's body and not finding anything wrong he started on a full medic scan, a few minutes later there was three blue glows coming from his stomach, Severus gasped and they all looked to Severus as he seemed to be the only one who knew what just happened,

"Severus what just happened what did those blue glows mean." questioned Bill

"Well I would like to congratulate you three as you are going to become fathers and those three blue glows mean your having three boys." replied Severus

Harry was relived that he didn't have some life threatening illness and then looked at Bill and Charlie and they all had huge smiles on there faces.

********************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. **Next Chapter: A Christmas Full Of Surprise.**

********************************************************************************************


	11. A Cristmas Full Of Surprises

_**  
**_**********************************************************************************************  
SUMMARY:** _Harry has a roller coaster of a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Mpreg, Rape, Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K__Rowling And Her Associates__Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. I__Only Own The OC__Characters I Made Up, I Am Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**PAIRINGS:**_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:**_ ioname2you & Fire-fly1406  
_**RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents**  
Letters/Lists  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'_

_  
_********************************************************************************************

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE**

** CHAPTER 11:**

** A CHRISTMAS FULL OF SURPRISES**

**Potter Manor ~ 22****ND ****December ~ 6:42pm**

Harry was sat in his private living room stroking his Griffin familiar which he had decided to call Ty lost in the memories of everything that had happened in the last 3 ½ months since he had found out he was pregnant.

_***** FLASHBACK**_** *****

Harry, Bill and Charlie shared a tender kiss then turned back to Severus.

"OH MY GOD! I WAS HIT WITH THE CRUCIASTUS CURSE WHEN I WAS PREGNANT. THEN ARE MY BABIES ALL RIGHT ARE THEY HEALTHY." shouted a panicked Harry

"It's all right Harry breath in and out." said Bill in a soft and calming voice

"That's it Harry calm down, Severus can check you and the babies over to make sure everything is how it's meant to be." added Charlie in the same tone hoping he was right

Harry's breathing calmed down and Severus started to do a more in-depth scan. Harry was watching everything he did and the longer the scan went on the more worried he got thinking something was wrong. Severus brought Harry back from his thoughts when he started to talk.

" You and the three little ones are perfectly healthy and there was no damage from the cruciatus curse, I think that gold dome must have been your magic protecting the babies and then your mates when they stood in front of the curse."

Everyone noticed Harry breathe a sigh of relief and started to relax while rubbing his flat stomach.

"Severus how far along am I." asked Harry

"Your about 5 ½ weeks, So you should have these three little ones in your arms in the first two weeks of April unless they decide to come early. Which sometime happens with multiple births." Severus informed them

"After talking to Bill and Charlie for a few minutes Harry turned back to Severus and saw he was just about to leave the room.

"Severus."

"Yes Harry."

"Will you keep the sex of the babies a secret when we inform everyone about the triplets please, I would like it to be a surprise."

"Of course Harry as your healer it's my duty to keep that information between us, plus it will be a change to know something that Remus doesn't know first." He said with a small smile as he closed the door and headed to the kitchen for a snack.

"I think we should celebrate our new addictions to the fam..... mmuuuu." started Harry as he was cut of as a pair of lips attached to his mouth while another pair of lips started kissing and biting there way down his neck .

And they did celebrate, all night long and didn't fall asleep until the early hours of the next morning just as the sun started to rise.

***** END FLASHBACK *****

Harry was startled out of his memories by Ty jumping off his lap. Looking at the clock above the fire place he noticed it was nearly time for dinner and everyone would be arriving soon, so he checked in on the girls and saw that Bill and Charlie had just finished putting them to bed. Harry walked over and kissed the girls goodnight then turned and kissed both his boyfriends passionately before they made there way to the dining room.

"Harry, Bill should we announce our news during dinner or after in the living room." asked Charlie

"I think we should tell them after dinner because I don't think we are the only ones with news to share." replied Bill

"The manor is going to be so alive with everyone staying here for the holidays, I mean it is so quiet here with the twins going back to there flat and Tonks getting together with them and moving in. Then Luc and Cissy going back to the manor , Draco at Hogwarts. I know Sophie, Serena and Remus still live here but Remus spends most of the week at Hogwarts to be with Severus and Sophie and Serena keep disappearing to god knows where. I love having a full house with family and love ones around" proclaimed Harry

"It won't be quiet when our little ones come... stated Charlie

"Yeah you'll be wishing for some peace and quiet." Bill finished as they entered the dining room and noticed everyone had arrived.

"Hello everyone me, Bill and Charlie have some news to share with you all so after dinner I thought we could retire to the living room and catch up."

"Are you finally... Started Fred

...going to tell .. continued George

...us the sex... carried on Tonks

...of the triplets." the three finished together

"Maybe, your just have to wait and see." Harry said mischievously with a amused look on his face

"What are you up to, you look just like James and Sirius did when they were pulling a prank or up to something." stated Remus

"Well your just have to wait until after dinner." replied Harry as he sat down at the head of the table

The others all followed suit and sat down and began to catch up on what everyone had been up to lately over a feast of Roast beef or Roast Chicken with Roast and new Potatoes, a load of different Vegetables, Yorkshire puddings, Stuffing and Gravy followed by sticky Toffee pudding and custard or Strawberry cheesecake and clotted cream for desert. They all thanked Maddy and Dobby when they came to clear the table for such a wonderful meal and headed in to the living room, where Dobby had prepared drinks for everyone.

"So Harry what is it pink, blue or both." Sophie asked excitedly thinking it was what Harry was going to tell them.

"Yeah, because you don't want us to buy everything in yellow and green when we take you shopping." Serena added thinking along the same lines as Sophie

"We told you we wanted it to be a surprise, so you can keep asking but we are not saying a thing. Only four people know and that's how it is staying until they pop out of me." answered Harry

"Hey, you said four people so Who is the fourth person to know?"questioned Draco

"Well that would be Severus." replied Bill

"Why can he know and not anyone else." enquired Draco

"Severus was the one who did the scan when we found out we were pregnant and he is our healer." Harry stated

The twins, Tonks and Draco put their heads together and were planing how to trick them in to telling them the sex, when Bill overheard Tonks say that they just needed to take a peek at what colour they paint the nursery.

"That won't work we decided to ward the nursery with the twins coming to stay, we knew they would try and sneak a look." Bill informed them

"And it doesn't matter what colour clothes and toys are because an easy colour change spell will fix that." proclaimed Charlie

"So if this is not what you wanted to share with us could you please tell us what the actual news is because you got me curious now." asked Remus

"The thing is we are going to have our hands full with the triplets, but we found out that they will be even fuller than we thought because last week me and Charlie found out that both of us are pregnant as well. Luckily we are only having one baby each and we are about 3 ½ months along, so we are due at the beginning of May any time in the first two weeks." Bill blurted out

"Do you think they are joking." Fred asked

"I don't think they are but it would have been a good one." replied George

"Congratulations I guess." exclaimed the twins breaking everyone else from their shocked silence.

Harry, Bill and Charlie sat listening to parts of everyone's conversations as they all started talking at once.

"Oh my god..." started Cissy

"..all three pregnant..." Sophie cut in

"...with five babies ." Serena finished still shocked

"Seven kid under one years old, you will have your hands full." murmured Lucius as he poured himself and Severus another brandy

"I'm going to be a grandfather." said Arthur with a huge smile across his face

"Congratulations, five babies this so exciting and how many boys and girls did you say you were having " inquired Tonks slyly

"Nice try Tonks but that won't work on the son of a Marauder." laughed Harry

"Bloody hell cub, you don't do thing by half do you, well your have Grandpa Moony to help you when the five little ones arrive." exclaimed Remus excitedly

After talking about babies for an hour Lucius and Cissy both said they had something to share.

"Ladies first Cissy." said Lucius

"Thank you Lucius, you all know I'm a lesbian, well I have been dating someone for the last three months." she informed them as she slyly glanced at Sophie

"So do we get to know who she is, Mother." asked Draco with an idea of who it was all ready

"Well you all ready know her." Cissy replied as she got up and walked across the room and sat in Sophie's lap and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Congratulations guys."they all said

"So Luc what you got to tell us." asked Harry

"Well I'm in a relationship as well, I have been seeing someone else you know for the last four ½ months." he replied as he pulled Serena in to his arms and kissed her passionately

Serena blushed bright red when they broke apart and saw everyone looking at them with big smiles on the their faces, after everyone finished congratulating them on their relationship Harry turned to Sophie and Serena and said.

"So that's where you two have been disappearing to."

That night as Harry was getting ready for bed he was thinking tonight had gone well, he was only a little surprised at Luc and Cissy's announcements he had saw how close they had been while living at the manor last summer. As he got in to bed and cuddled between Bill and Charlie, Harry realised that this was the first Christmas he would be spending with a family that actually loved him since his parents and Sirius died, Harry fell asleep dreaming of what Christmas and his life would have been if his parents had lived.

***** SLASH SCENE *****

**Potter Manor ~ 24th December**

Harry stirred as Charlie and Bill were quietly observing him sleeping, he slowly opened his eyes smiling lovingly at them both.

"Morning" Harry whispered hoarsely

"Good morning to you too." Bill replied

"Though the mornings nearly over but we thought you deserved a lie in." stated Charlie

Harry slowly sat up and placed a light kiss on each of their lips eliciting small moans in return.

Bill and Charlie were really appreciative of their thanks so decided to return the favour. Slowly they both started to place small kisses over Harry's face and worked down to his neck making him moan with wanton abandon. This turned them both on further so Charlie moved back up and gave Harry a very passionate kiss. He forced his tongue in to his mouth stimulating his tongue to respond while Bill had been removing Harry's shirt and started to use his mouth to stuck lick and nip at each of his nipples making them firm and erect. By now Harry was beginning to writhe from their ministrations but he needed more and he let them know it, he let out a guttural moan.

"I need you both now." he gasped between moan

Charlie and Bill needed no further prompting as they were both ready for more anyway.

"OK Harry how you want to do this." questioned Bill

"Do you want one of us to take you and you take one of us or do you want one of us to give you a blow job while the other takes you." asked Charlie

"I want to be taken but I want to have one of you then we can switch we wont be able to do it like this much longer" answered Harry

They decided that Harry would have Charlie and Bill have Harry. Charlie took his positions leaning over the bed whiles Harry prepared him while Bill did the same to him. They cast lubrication charms and began to slowly stretch their entrances when they were ready Harry entered Charlie causing him to gasp and as soon as he was conformable Bill slowly entered Harry which caused multiple moans. They could no longer wait so together they began to move slowly gradually increasing the pace until they all could no longer think coherently.

Their love making had become so passionate and frantic before any of them realised it they were close to the edge.

"Oh my god, I'm nearly there." cried Harry

"Me to just a little bit more." gasped Charlie

"OK I'm going to increase the speed a bit so we all come at the same time." replied Bill

"Charlie I'm going to come." exclaimed Harry

Harry exploded inside Charlie sending him over the edge as well.

"HARRY."

"CHARLIE."

Bill continued to thrust a couple more times before he filled Harry with his seed whilst gasping his name. They all collapsed on to the bed cuddling close together to catch their breath.

"That was amazing, I want to do that as much a possible before it is physically impossible with our stomach." stated Harry

"Yes we definitely agree." said Bill whilst looking at Charlie who nodded in agreement.

They spent the next few minutes just cuddling and thinking about how great they felt after their love making and just thinking about it began to arouse them again. Bill and Charlie sheepishly looked at Harry to convey their problem and to ask whether he was ready for another round.

Harry smiled at both of them and took one of each of their hands in his and lead them in to the bathroom where he proceeded to fill the huge bath with warm water full of bubble. When it was full Harry climbed in and turned to them both.

"Only if we can try the same thing in this bath, only this time I want to have Bill whilst Charlie has me." said Harry

They both eagerly got in to the bath moving close to Harry so he could feel how much they wanted him. Slowly they began to touch each other all over teasing their bodies until they could hold back no longer. Bill moved to the side of the bath placing a cushioning charm on it for comfort. Once he was comfortable Harry moved to stretch his entrance as Charlie did the same. They were so aroused by now that they were not sure if they would last that long.

Harry slowly entered Bill as Charlie prepared himself to enter Harry. As soon as they were all ready they began to move and as they expected they didn't last as long as before but were all very sated. Once they had recovered fully they took it in turns to lovingly wash each other. When they were all dressed they went to get some food having missed lunch.

***** END OF SLASH SCENE *****

"Harry why don't we get some food and have a picnic in the conservatory ." suggested Bill

"That's a great idea, why don't we take the girls with us." replied Harry

"OK I'll go and get a blanket and some food." stated Charlie

"Harry and me can get the girls and meet you there." answered Bill

Harry and Bill found the girls with Remus and Severus in the living room. As they entered the room Remus and Severus turned to see who had come in, up on noticing who it was they greeted them.

"Have a nice lie in." Remus asked cheeky

"Yes thank you Remus, we came to get the girls we are taking them for a picnic in the conservatory." Harry answered ignoring Remus teasing

"We don't mind watching them if you want to spend some time alone with Bill and Charlie." said Severus

"No that's OK, I haven't seen them yet today but thanks maybe some other time. We better go Charlie will be waiting for us, we will see you both at dinner." replied Harry before picking up the girls and leaving for the conservatory.

When Harry entered the conservatory he gasped in surprise at what Charlie had done to the room in so little time, the room before had boring white walls and a couple of chairs.

As Harry was walking around it was like you were at Hogwarts, the walls were painted with the grounds and lake of Hogwarts with fresh cut grass under your feet and sun shining bright in the sky above you, the giant squid playing and splashing around the black lake. The best part Harry liked was his favourite tree he liked to sit under and think was sticking out 3D and life like out of the painting making the perfect spot for them to sit and have their picnic under.

While Harry was looking around Bill set up the twins playpen under the shade of the tree and sat Jasmine and Isabella in their to play as they had all ready eaten their lunch.

Seeing the girls were playing Harry went and sat down between Bill and Charlie and kissed them both deeply until the need for air became to much. Feeling hungry they began to get the food out, which Harry noticed was all his favourite foods. Over the next hour they played with the girls, talked, fed each other pieces of fruit dipped in chocolate or whipped cream and just relaxed.

Feeding Harry a strawberry dipped in chocolate Bill leant forward and licked a trail of chocolate from Harry's mouth and then kissed his nose, while Charlie who was kneeling behind Harry licked the shell of Harry's ear and at the same time they both whispered.

"We love you Harry with our heart,mind, body and soul will you do us the honour of becoming our husband and marrying us."

Harry sat their in shock his heart beating so fast he thought it would explode, it was the first time someone had ever told him they loved him and he liked the warm and safe feeling it gave. Remembering the rest of what they had said Harry looked at them both with wide eyes and could feel his eyes well up at the depth of love for him shining in their eyes.

Bill and Charlie were watching Harry closely and were getting nervous when they saw a couple of tears fall down his cheeks and were wondering if they were happy or sad tears but before they could think any more about it Harry pounced on them kissing them all over and shouting.

"YES... YES.... YES...." Over and over again

"Yes I will marry you I love you both so much." proclaimed Harry once he calmed down a bit and stopped kissing them.

They all looked at each over with huge smiles on their faces when Charlie pulled a small ring box out of the picnic basket and opened it. Bill picked the ring up and slid it on to Harry's finger.

Harry gasped at the beauty and simplicity of the ring which was gold, white gold and silver interwoven together and joined in the centre in a knot. Turning to look at Bill and Charlie when they started talking.

"On the inside we had the word Heart, mind, body and soul forever engraved."

After a ten minutes more talking and kissing the twins started to fuss. Walking over to the girls they could see Jasmine trying to walk while holding on to the bars of the playpen but kept falling down because Isabella was holding on to her as she tried to do the same.

"Hello my beautiful girls, are you going to give me, Daddy and Papa a hug." said Harry as the three of the sat down and spelled the playpen away.

Isabella and Jasmine both crawled over to them and sat in Harry's lap. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the girls and Ty, they sat relaxing whilst watching Crystal and Hedwig flying around. Around six O'clock the girls had finished their bottle's and had fallen to sleep.

"Dobby."

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, what can Dobby do for you." Dobby said quietly when he saw the girls sleeping

"Dobby could you put the girls to bed please." asked Harry softly

"Yes of course Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is happy to do it." Dobby finished as he popped away with girls

Saying goodbye to Hedwig, Ty and Crystal Harry, Bill and Charlie headed to dinner. Later on after a wonderful meal they were all relaxing in the living room when Charlie said.

"Everybody the three of us have another announcement to tell you."

"Don't tell us you..." began George

"...found out your..." Fred carried on

"...all having triplets" they said together with Tonks

"No me and Bill are not having triplets." said Charlie

"Thank the gods for that." said Severus

"Yeah that would be a living nightmare having 11 babies under the age of one, I would not want to think about it when they were all in their teenage years." said Lucius as he downed his whiskey

"This has nothing to do with the babies." replied Harry

"So cub what is it then."asked Remus

"Well this afternoon Bill and Charlie proposed and I said yes." exclaimed Harry as he took the glamour off his ring.

Remus smiled at Harry stood up and congratulated him whilst he gave each of them a hug. Everyone soon followed giving them their congratulations in their own way. Then they began to ask them questions about how they proposed and if they thought of a date.

"Are you going to get married before or after the babies are born." questioned Serena

"We haven't really talked about it , it's still just sinking in." answered Harry

"But I think it will have to be before the babies are born, it will not be very easy to arrange after we have had the babies." replied Bill

"I think your right Bill it will be practically impossible with five new babies to take care of." said Charlie

"Depending on what kind of wedding you all want depends on how long it will take to arrange, so once that's decided you can set a date more easily." stated Cissy

"Well I was thinking just a small wedding with us and maybe get Amelia Bones to marry us." suggested Harry

"I think your right Harry it should just be us." agreed Charlie

"I like the idea of Amelia officiating the wedding as long as she agrees to do it, with her new position as minister of magic." answered Bill

"Well that makes it easier so we just need to arrange all our robes, find a Place to have the ceremony, ask Amelia to officiate and get the marriage licence." stated Sophie as she listed everything that needed to be done on her fingers

"The first and most important thing is to ask Amelia Bones to officiate and for the marriage licence." said Serena

"Well we can discuss the wedding arrangements in a couple of days after we celebrate the girls first Christmas." said Draco

They carried on talking for a while then they all decided to and have an early night so they were all ready for the girls first Christmas.

**Potter Manor ~ Christmas morning **

Harry stirred and slowly began to open his eyes and once he was fully awake he remembered what day it was, becoming very excited as it was the girls first Christmas. His movement caused Bill and Charlie to wake with a start, once they realised what had happened they smiled and Harry lent forward giving each of them a very passionate kiss to say good morning. After exchanging personal gifts they all got showered and dressed before going to wake the girls.

Entering the girls room Harry saw that they were both wide awake standing in their cots wanting to be let out. Bill and Harry walked over to get the girls out while Charlie got their Christmas dresses, 30 minutes later the twins were both bathed, dressed and ready to join the others in the living room.

Walking in to the living room Harry gasped, the house elf's had begged him to allow them to decorate the Manor for Christmas. Looking around the large room Harry could not believe it was the same one they all sat in last night. The open log fire was burning giving a warm and cosy feel to the room with a stocking for everyone hanging from the mantelpiece, all the portraits had tinsel around their frames and in the bay window was the biggest Christmas tree Harry had ever seen in his life.

Before going to sit next to Bill and Charlie Harry called all the house elf's.

"Dobby, Maddy, Mindy, Bindy, Lindy, Cindy." called Harry

"Yes Master Harry, what can we do for you." Maddy asked

"I would like to thank you all on the wonderful job you did with decorating the Manor and to give you your Christmas present." replied Harry smiling at the look of shock on their tiny faces

After a couple of minutes they all thanked Harry for their gifts and Dobby being Dobby jumped forwards and hugged Harry around his knees and just as the rest of the house elf's left Dobby gave Harry a present which turned out to be a couple of pink and purple striped hats for the girls and three pairs of neon coloured socks for him, Bill and Charlie after thanking him Dobby popped away.

Harry was just sitting down next to Bill and Charlie who were feeding the girls when the rest of the family arrived. While watching everyone finish opening all their gifts Harry felt that this was the best Christmas he had ever had and with the family growing it could only get better.

The rest of the day was spent drinking, eating until they were stuffed, talking , playing games and just enjoying being together as a family.

"OH, quick Bill, Charlie come here." said Harry in a excited voice

"What is it Harry." said Bill as he walked across the room with Charlie just behind him

"Give me your hands," replied Harry not answering Bill

Harry pulled them down on to the sofa next to him and placed each of their hands on his stomach and watched as he saw the pure joy filled their faces as the babies kicked again.

"WOW" they both exclaimed excitedly with silly smiles on their faces

The rest of the family just watched on as the three of them shared a special moment. An hour later the twins and Tonks were saying goodbye as they were going to her parents house for a couple of days as her father wanted to meet Fred and George to do his fatherly duty and ask the twins of their intentions towards his little girl.

A couple of hours later the rest of the family were all drunk apart from Harry, Bill and Charlie. Seeing Harry yawning they decided it was time for bed and said goodnight to everyone.

Before going to bed they all kissed the girls good night and had a relaxing bath together, an hour later they were all fast asleep cuddling in to each other.

********************************************************************************************

**A/N: **A massive thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me to their author alert list, story alert list, favourites list and their C2. This is the first story we have ever written and we didn't think anyone would like it, so thank you for your thoughts and comments we are honoured you like it and it motivates us to write more.**Next Chapter: Marriage, Births and Deaths.**

********************************************************************************************

**There is a poll on what Harry's Animagus forms should be on my profile please check it out and vote thank you.**

********************************************************************************************


	12. Marriage, Birth And Deaths

_**  
**_**********************************************************************************************  
SUMMARY:** _Harry has a roller coaster off a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Rape,Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K__Rowling And Her Associates__Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. I__Only Own The OC__Characters I Made Up, I Am Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**PAIRINGS:**_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:**_ ioname2you & Fire-fly1406  
_**RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents**  
Letters/Lists  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'_

_  
_********************************************************************************************

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE**

**CHAPTER 12:**

**Marriage, Births And Deaths**

A week later Harry was sat waiting in the living room for Amelia to arrive. He didn't have long to wait as Maddy popped in to announce her arrival.

"Amelia Bones has arrived master Harry." Maddy informed him

"Show her in please Maddy." replied Harry

As Amelia came in to the room Harry stood up to great her and to invite her to take a seat.

"Hello Harry, I can see your been well, how far along are you." asked Amelia

"I'm about five months now." stated Harry

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Yes, actually it's three boys." proclaimed Harry as he rubbed his stomach

"Oh my, I bet that was a shock for all of you."

"You can say that again." replied Harry with a small chuckle

"Oh we seem to be getting side tracked, what was it that you wanted to see me about." inquired Amelia

"Let me just order some tea and cake."

"Mindy" called Harry

"Yes Harry Potter Sir, what can Mindy be doing for you sir."

"Mindy could you bring us some refreshments please."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir." she replied and popped away and a second later she was back with a tray full of all sorts of sweet treats.

"The reason I asked you here was because I wanted to ask if you would officiate at our bonding and if you are able to get a marriage licence for us as we wish to bond at the end of the month." Harry said happily

"I would love to Harry, and I would be happy to get the licence for you by the end of the week." answered Amelia

Amelia as promised had got the marriage licence by the end of the week and after some discussion between Bill, Harry and Charlie they had decided on the 28th January for the bonding.

Once the date had been decided Serena, Sophie and Narcissa were able to start organising everything to be ready in time.

**28th January the Wedding Day**

Harry was a bit nervous stood alone in his room brushing his hand over his stomach as he looked at his robes in the full length mirror waiting for the bonding ceremony to start. They had chosen to have the ceremony in the conservatory where they had got engaged. That is how Remus found Harry when he came to see if he was ready to go down for the ceremony.

"Harry are you ready ." questioned Remus

"Yes, I'm just really excited and nervous." replied Harry

"Come on then lets go and get you bonded."said Remus

Whilst they were on their way Severus and Lucius were with Bill and Charlie in a small room just off the conservatory. They were both just as excited and nervous as Harry probably was and had just finished putting on their robes which showed their rounded stomachs.

"Bill, Charlie it's time, we need to go through now." said Severus

"OK." replied Bill and Charlie

Lucius and Severus lead Bill and Charlie out in to the conservatory they were both absolutely shocked at how beautifully Serena, Narcissa and Sophie had decorated it. As it the first time they had seen any of it haven't been banned from entering the room until the ceremony. There was a small aisle with chairs for the small amount of family with a gorgeous trail of jasmine and lilacs on them and an arch way at the end decorated the same way. As they made their way down the aisle to wait at the front all they could smell was the jasmine flowers. When they got to the front of the aisle they could see the girls in their lovely matching lilacs dresses with white flower detail.

Just as they got to their places they heard Crystal's phoenix song and turned to see Harry's stunned face as he looked at the decorations as he was slowly lead down the aisle by Remus.

Both Charlie and Bill couldn't take their eyes off of Harry who was dressed in a stunning shade of green robes with silver details that perfectly that matched his eyes and made him glow even more with his now larger stomach.

After Harry was able to take his eyes away from the beautiful decoration his eyes landed on Bill and Charlie taking in their appearance. They were dressed in matching sky blue robes with silver detail witch enhanced the colour of their hair in a good way and aloud everyone to see the slight rounding of the stomachs where their children are growing,

As Harry and Remus approached them Bill and Charlie moved apart to aloud room for Harry to stand between them. Once he was in place Remus gave him a hug and moved away to his seat to watch the ceremony.

They both took Harry's hand that was closer to them and turned their attention to Amelia to start the ceremony.

"We are hear to witness the joining of Harry, Bill and Charlie in a ceremony that confirms their love and commitment to each other." proclaimed Amelia

"Who presents Harry." asked Amelia

"We do." replied Remus and Serena

"Who presents Bill and Charlie."

"We do." answered Arthur and the twins

"Bill hold Harry's hand and speak your vows." requested Amelia

"I William Arthur Weasley pledge to you Harry James Potter my heart ,mind, body and soul for all eternity. I will be their for in any way I can and I will be a devoted father to Jasmine and Isabella as well as their siblings and will always make you and our children feel loved and wanted." stated Bill

"Charlie Hold Harry's hand and speak your vows." asked Amelia

"I Charles Anthony Weasley pledge to you Harry James Potter my heart, mind, body and soul for all eternity. I will always make you and our children feel loved and wanted and do everything in my power to make you and our children happy and safe." declared Charlie

"Harry remain holding hands and speak your vows to Bill and Charlie." stated Amelia

"I Harry James Potter pledge to you William Arthur Weasley and Charles Anthony Weasley my heart, mind, body and soul for all eternity. You both have been a constant presence in my life for a long time providing with a shoulder to cry on and supporting me through all the dramas I have come across in my life. You have given me guidance and courage to achieve task I didn't know how to handle. I will always do everything I can to ensure the safety and the happiness of our family and show you that I love you daily." proclaimed Harry

"Bill and Charlie do you accept this vow." asked Amelia

"I William Arthur Weasley do accept this vow." answered Bill not taking his eyes off Harry

"I Charles Anthony Weasley do accept this vow." answered Charlie

"Harry do you accept the vows of Charles and William Weasley." asked Amelia

"I Harry James Potter do accept these vows." replied Harry

"By the power of the ministry of magic I an happy to announce Mr Harry, Mr William and Mr Charles Potter." declared Amelia as she waved her wand to seal the bond

As Amelia finished their was golden tendrils of magic that came out of Bill, Charlie and Harry that surrounded their hands which reached out forming a dome of golden light around the three of them.

Amelia stood back and shielded her eyes and so did all the guess, the light lasted for a few more minutes and then just disappear leaving them each with a white gold bonding ring on their hands. Everyone was stood staring at the three of them as they seemed to be a bit dazed

"WOW." Harry whispered

"Yeah." said Charlie quietly

"Can you two feel how the bond got even stronger between us." enquired Bill

"Yes I thought it was strong before but it's even stronger than when we physically bonded." stated Charlie

"It's like the bond wasn't fully complete before but it is now that we have declared our love for each other." replied Harry

"I thought they had all ready bonded after that big display of magic on Harry's birthday." enquired Draco

"By the looks of it only the physical part of the bond was complete and now through making their vows it's been completed emotionally and spiritually." stated Remus

Remus turned back around to find Bill, Charlie and Harry sharing passionate kisses before smiling at each other and making their way over to everyone.

"Well that was a little unexpected." said Severus as they approached

"What do you expect when I'm involved, you should know by now something unusual always happens around me." answered Harry cheekily

"I suppose your right." said Severus

"That's enough of that lets get on with the celebrating." said Sophie

"Yes lets, the house elf's went all out their put on quite a spread." stated Serena

"A tables been set up on the patio just outside the conservatory." continued Tonks

Everyone made their way out the door to see the trees sparkling and at a closer look you could see it was fairy's. Then their was a long table decorated with white cloth, flowers and more food than they had every seen in their life.

Everyone had eaten lots of food, the speeches had been done and a lot of dancing took place. During the speeches a surprise announcement was made everyone had arranged a honeymoon for them in one of Lucius's estates on the Cornish coast with it's own secluded beach.

**A week later**

They has been having such a nice and relaxing time, they couldn't believe that their week had come to a end but all of them had greatly missed the girls especially Harry. Up on their arrival at the Manor they were greeted by Maddy who lead them straight to the living room where they came up on a scene where everyone had a shocked expression on their face. Their entrance to the room brought everyone out of tier shocked state and everyone began to great them. When greetings had been finished being exchanged they began to ask questions.

"What's wrong." asked Harry

"I think you all should sit down first and then you need to have a look at this edition of the daily prophet. Stated Severus

They all sat down on the spare sofa and read the article between then.

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**Special Editions**_

_**Albus Dumbledore Dies in Azkaban**_

_In the early hours of this morning Albus Dumbledore was discovered dead in his cell. After having his magic removed and the dementors kiss administered his bodies condition quickly deteriorated and finally stooped working. Story Continued on page 2 and 3._

Below that was another article which caught their eye.

_**Ginevar no name previously Weasley was kissed in an altercation in her cell at Azkaban**_

_Ginevar had gradually became delusional at her short say in Azkaban, on a routine check of the cells by an auror accompanied by a dementor she went in to a delusional episode. She began to believe that the auror was Harry Potter she then proceeded to force herself on to him causing him to become trapped against the wall with no possible way to push her off. The dementor scenting something wrong with the prisoner moved towards her and was so drawn to the emotion she was given off it gave her the kiss. She is now soulless and will remain in Azkaban for the remainder of her sentence then will be transferred to St Mungo's for long time care._

As they finished reading the article everyone in the room could see they were in different stages of shock.

"I expected Dumbledore To eventually die without his magic and soul as he was extremely old but I wasn't expecting any of this to happen with Ginny." said Harry

Bill and Charlie were still in a state of shock when Dobby arrived with the girls.

"Isabella, Jasmine I've missed you." exclaimed Harry holding his arms out

"Da!" shouted both of the girls to everyone's surprise

Harry paused and so did Bill and Charlie with surprised looks on their faces but soon turned to huge goofy smiles as they said it again.

"My babies I can't believe your such big girls." said Harry emotionally

"That's my little princesses." declared Bill

"Did you miss your daddies." asked Charlie

Everyone was excitedly praising the girls for their achievement and the shocking news was temporary forgotten.

**18th March** **(four weeks later)**

Harry had been fidgeting on and off all night in discomfort he was just starting to doze off when he sat up worried and gasping in extreme pain. He turned to wake Charlie and Bill up he was just about to shake them both when another wave of pain took over causing him to grip both of their arms, they both woke up quickly from the pain. It took them a couple of minutes to relies what was happening but once they saw Harry gasping and whimpering with pain they were by his side and noticed the bed was wet.

"Dobby!" shouted Bill

"What can Dobby...." started Dobby

"Dobby I need you to go and get Severus, Narcissa, Sophie and Serena quickly Harry's gone in to labour." asked Bill

Just as Dobby disappeared the pain had eased off allowing Harry to talk.

"My water's broke, these babies are ready to come in to the world." stated Harry

"Harry how long have the pains been happening." questioned Charlie

"I have a lot of dull pains all night I just thought it was the babies moving around until about ten minutes ago I had a sharper pain. Once it had stopped I was going to wake you up but then another pain hit and then my water's broke." Harry informed them as another pain started

Bill and Charlie held on to Harry stroking his back as they talked soothingly to him just as the pain was subsiding Severus and Remus arrived.

"OK Harry let give you a quick scan to check on the babies and then we can decide what to do." proclaimed Severus

After examining Harry he noticed that the babies were beginning to get a little upset and that the birth had to be done quickly to prevent them getting distressed.

"Harry I think the best option is to do a c section as the babies are a little upset and I don't want them or you to get distress as that could cause some problem." stated Severus

"OK, as long as the babies are fine." replied Harry

"I think it will be best if Bill and Charlie waited in the living room as I don't want them getting upset and going in to premature labour." said Severus

Just as he had finished speaking Narcissa, Sophie and Serena came running in to the room.

"Remus can you take them in to the living room with the others that have surly gathered." requested Severus

"Sure come on guys." said Remus

"Serena I would like you to sit with Harry we are going to have to a c section before the babies get distressed. Narcissa and Sophie I need you to help deliver the babies but first can you help me transfigure some kind of station to clean and treat the babies on and tree cribs." asked Severus

Severus turned back to Harry to explain what was going happening.

"Harry I'm going to apply a numbing charm to your stomach area so you can't feel any pain but you may feel some discomfort or pressure." explained Severus

Severus applied the charm and was ready to begin to deliver the babies. He slowly used his wand to cut an opening across Harry's lower stomach.

"OK, I have made the opening now I'm going to slowly push my hand in to pull out the babies one at a time." stated Severus

Harry slowly nodded at Serena as she held his hand through the discomfort.

"I can feel the first one." said Severus and slowly pulled him out quickly passing him to Narcissa as he cried.

Narcissa gently wiped him clean, put a nappy on and wrapped him in a blanket then passed him to Sophie. In the time it took Narcissa to get back to Serevus's side he was pulling out the next baby, she again took the next crying baby as he turned to retrieve the final one. Severus had just retrieve the last baby passing it to Narcissa whilst he cleaned up Harry.

"Harry I'm going to have to remove the numbing charm now before I can give you any potions you will feel some pain." explained Severus

Severus moved his wand around Harry's stomach and then go the potions he needed from his box.

"Harry I need you to take all of these potions whilst I go and check on the babies. Sophie can you help him please." stated Severus

Severus went over to the babies and examined each one to make sure everything was all right and to make medical notes for future use. Turing around Severus asked Harry if he was ready to see Bill and Charlie.

"Yes please, and then I would like to see my babies." replied Harry

Severus quickly left the room and returned with Bill and Charlie, they made straight for the bed each given Harry a hug and kiss.

"Are you ready to meet our sons." enquired Harry

Bill and Charlie nodded enthusiastically as their emotion were high and the other placed a baby in each of their arms.

"This is baby number one." said Narcissa handing it to Harry who was now sitting up.

"This is baby number two." said Serena given him to Bill

"And this is baby number three." said Severus handing him to Charlie

For a few minutes they were left alone as they were just absorbing all the details of the babies and the fact they now had three sons.

"WOW, I can't believe their final here ." whispered Harry

"I know what you mean." replied Bill

"Hey guys, what are we going to call them." enquired Charlie

"I don't know lets see, the one I have got has my mum's hair colouring and brown eyes, the one your holding Bill has my black hair with blue eyes like both of yours and the one Charlie holding has the famous Weasley red hair and blue eyes. What do you both think have you any idea's as I quite like the names Danyeol, Lucas and Sirius." said Harry

"I like the names Ryan and Tristian." replied Bill

"I like Alex, William and I think we should have your dads name James as a middle name." suggested Charlie

"OK lets see if we can put some of these names together. What about Sirius Tristian Potter." asked Harry

"I like that, they go well together." said Bill

"What about Danyeol James Potter." suggested Charlie

"I think that sound a strong name." agreed Harry

"I quite like Lucas William Potter, what do you think." enquired Bill

"Right I think we can safely say the names are decided, we just need to decide which name goes with which baby." answered Harry

They all looked at each baby closely trying to decide which name suited them.

"Harry I think the one I'm holding should be Danyeol James Potter, it just feels right." said Charlie

"Lucas William Potter, I think that suit you." said Harry to the baby in his arms

"I guess that leave you as Sirius Tristian Potter." replied Bill

"Now that, that's settled do you think we should let the rest of the family meet them." asked Harry

"Dobby." called Harry as none of them wanted to move

"What can Dobby do for you Master Harry Potter Sir." exclaimed Dobby excitedly bounced up and down as he looked up at him and the babies.

"Dobby can you let everyone know that they can come and see the babies now." asked Harry

A few minutes later everyone came in to the room all conjuring chair around the bed.

"So have we come up with any name yet." enquired Severus

"Actually we have, we all had a few idea's and put them together. Here we have Lucas William Potter." answered Harry

"This here is Sirius Tristian Potter." replied Bill

At this Remus eyes watered a little at the thought of someone else carrying Sirius's name and couldn't wait to see if he would be anything like his best friend.

"And finally this little man is Danyeol James Potter." declared Charlie

Now that Remus had recovered from the announcement of one of the babies carrying on Sirius's name and and another James he was able to speak.

"I think both Sirius and James would be really proud for your sons to carry their names just as I'm sure Lilly is that the girls are named after her." stated Remus

"I agree now let me have a look at my nephews." exclaimed Serena

Everyone had a quick hold of the babies before they began to get irritable wanting their milk so everyone left them to it. Once the babies had been fed they settled them in their cribs before they returned to bed to get some sleep themselves. This is how it went for the next few weeks getting used to a new routine.

A week after the birth of the boys Bill, Charlie and Harry decided to take the children to see the portraits of their grandparents. Severus and Remus settled the girls in a playpen near The portrait while Harry, Bill and Charlie got comfortable with the boys. As soon as Lily saw all her grand-babies she cuddled James as her eyes sparkled with tears of joy. They spent the morning getting to know the new family members and catching up.

**April 22****nd**

Harry, Bill and Charlie were sat in their living room sending some time letting the girls interact with their brothers when Bill bent over clutching his stomach as his waters broke leaving a puddle by his feet.

"Oh my god, quickly get Severus." shouted Bill

"Dobby,Mindy, Bindy, Cindy, Lindy, Maddy." called Harry

"Maddy can you get Severus and Narcissa quickly Bill's gone in to labour." exclaimed Harry as she disappeared he gave orders to everyone else.

"Dobby and Mindy could you look after the boys, Lindy and Cindy can you watch the girls and Bindy could you get our bedroom ready for the birth." asked Harry

As everyone was carrying out their orders Charlie and Harry slowly helped Bill in to the bedroom where Bindy had the bed ready and everything needed for the birth. Harry and Charlie had just settled Bill when Severus and Narcissa arrived.

"How long since the pain started." questioned Severus as he moved to examined Bill

"About ten minutes ago and their coming pretty fast now." answered Bill

"OK it looks like this is going to be a quick delivery so we need to get you ready. I will have to do a c section like we did with Harry as we don't have time for the natural opening to develop without rising the baby getting distressed." stated Severus

Harry helped Bill lie down as Severus performed the numbing charm on his stomach, once that was done he prepared to use his wand to make an incision. Everything was fine and Severus had the baby out in a couple of minutes passing it to Narcissa to clean up as he sorted out Bill. By the time the baby had been cleaned up, checked and dressed Bill was sat up finished taking the potions ready to hold his baby.

"You have a healthy baby girl." declared Severus as Narcissa gently placed her in Bills arms.

"Will leave you alone for a bit to get acquainted with your daughter." said Narcissa

"I'll be back later to check on you both." stated Severus as they both left the room.

"She's gorgeous Bill, What do you think we should call her." asked Harry as tears of joy appeared in his eyes.

"I have always liked Rose." answered Bill

"I like that, now we just have to decide on a middle name." said Harry

"What about Eloise." suggested Charlie

"It goes well, Rose Eloise Potter." replied Bill

"I agree plus it goes with her red hair and green eyes." commented Harry

They were all snuggling together just relaxing when Charlie gasped holding a hand to his stomach. Bill and Harry turned to see what's wrong when they saw his condition they thought you have got to be kidding me.

"Maddy ."called Harry

"Yes Master Harry." answered Maddy

"Maddy I need you to get Severus back as Charlie's just gone in to labour." explained Harry

Severus came running in to the room not quite believing that this was happening but quickly went over to check up on Charlie's and the babies progress.

"OK Charlie it's going to take some time if we allow it to take it's natural course or we can surgically remove the baby." explained Severus

"What's best for the baby." questioned Charlie as another contraction hit.

"With a natural birth there is always a small chance of complications but from the scan I see no problems it's entirely up to you." replied Severus once the contraction had pasted

"I think I will prefer to have a c section as I'm really tried from helping Bill plus it's less stressful for me and the baby." answered Charlie

"OK you know the routine, lie down please and will get started." said Severus

Severus applied the numbing charm then he used his wand to cut an opening and began to pull the baby out slowly. They soon heard the cry of another new baby girl.

"Harry I'm going to need your help can you take the baby and clean her while I sort Charlie out then I will come and check her over." said Severus

Everything was fine with the baby and harry wrapped a blanket around her before taking her over to Charlie to hold. Through all the commotion baby Rose had been quiet but she started to get irritable. Bill fed her while Charlie was looking at his daughter taking in every little detail. She had brown hair with hints of red and green / blue eyes. Once the baby had finished feeding bill placed her in the crib by the bed for a rest. Again then began to discuss names for the latest addition to the family. Between them they liked such as Jamie, Violet, Elizabeth, Lila, Melody, Amber but in the end they came up with Jamie Elizabeth Potter. Just they had finished deciding on a name Severus announced that they had visitors.

"As both of you have just giving birth I only want a couple of people at a time so you don't over exert yourselves." stated Severus

The first ones to visit were Remus and Serena.

"Well you have had a busy day." exclaimed Remus amusedly

"Who do we have here." asked Serena looking at the the baby in the crib and then the one in Charlie's arms.

"The one in the crib is Rose Eloise Potter." declared Bill proudly

"Another girl." relied Remus

"And this is Jamie Elizabeth Potter are latest addition." said Charlie

They both spent a few more minuets with them before they left to let the others visit. Almost everyone had visited, the last one to visit were Fred, George and Tonks.

"Well you three know how to keep everyone on their toes." commented Tonks

"Not one." began Fred

"But two babies." said George

"In one day." finished Fred

"So let us." started George

"See our nieces then." demanded Fred

"Can I hold her."asked Tonks

Charlie carefully passed Jamie to Tonks who was soon lost in her own world as she examined the baby in her arms.

"Hey Fred, George looks like Tonks is getting a bit broody she will be on at you to have one if your not careful." commented Harry teasingly

Just as Harry finished saying that Tonks looked over at them with a dreamy look on her face. Fred and George began to fidget and looked a little unsure how to react to the situations they found themselves in. Harry saw Bill and Charlie were tired and having a hard time keeping their eyes open so he asked Fred, George and Tonks to leave. He settled the girls in their cribs and kiss them goodnight and then kiss both Bill and Charlie and told them to get some sleep and he would join them once he had put the boys to bed and checked on the twins.

Two hours later Harry was just getting ready for bed. When he had entered their living room he saw the twins playing with some toys next to Serena and Sophie was watching over the boys. Harry walked over and sat on the sofa near Sophie and the boys. They talked for a little bit until the boys began to cry for their bottle, after Harry had finished feeding them he put them down in their cribs next to the girls with some help from Sophie. Entering the living room again he saw Serena cleaning the girls toys, thanking them for watching the children he told Serena and Sophie that they should go to dinner and get some rest. Harry gave the girls their bath and put them in their cots and started to read them a bed time story within five minutes they were fast asleep, giving them both a kiss on the cheek Harry headed to bed.

********************************************************************************************

**A/N: **A massive thanks to everyone who reviewed, added us to their author alert list, story alert list, favourites list and their C2. So thank you for your thoughts and comments we are honoured you like it and it motivates us to write more. **Next Chapter: Adapting, Birthdays And Learning New Skills.**

********************************************************************************************

**There is a poll on what Harry's Animagus forms should be on my profile please check it out and vote thank you.**

**This poll will close when the next chapter is posted.**

********************************************************************************************


	13. Adapting And Birthdays

_  
_***********************************************************************************************************

**SUMMARY:** _Harry has a roller coaster off a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Rape,Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K Rowling And Her Associates Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. I Only Own The OC Characters I Made Up, I Am Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**PAIRINGS: **_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:** _ioname2you & Fire-fly1406  
_**RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents**  
Letters/Lists  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'_

**_A/N:_**_ We have been having family problem and trouble where and what to do next so not to keep our loyal readers waiting we decided to put the next chapter up in two parts. Hope you like it and sorry for taking so long._

_  
_***********************************************************************************************************

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE**

**CHAPTER 13 Part 1:**

**Adapting And Birthdays**

Harry,Bill and Charlie were lying asleep in bed a few days later, when they were woken by the small cries of Rose and Jamie making it known they were hungry. Bill and Charlie slowly got up to sort the girls out and told Harry to go back to sleep as they knew Harry was exhausted from looking after the girls and boys so they could have a break from giving birth.

Harry was woken an hour later by Jasmine and Isabella pulling on the bed cover as they walked along the side of the bed with Dobby trailing in the room behind them.

"Da Da up" Jasmine ordered

"Me up Da" Isabella shouted over her sister

Harry picked them both up and gave them a big kiss on the cheek making them giggle.

"How are my little princesses today" asked Harry while hugging them

"Master Harry potter Sir, Master Bill and Charlie told me to inform you that they have taken all the babies to the down stairs nursery." Dobby said while jumping excitedly on the spot

"Thanks Dobby."

"Master Harry Potter Sir doesn't need to thank Dobby, Dobby is always happy to help." Dobby replied happily as he popped away

Harry took the girls to their room and watched them try to walk across the room while he got their clothes for the day ready. Picking Jasmine and Isabella up Harry took them to the bathroom to get washed and dressed. Walking out of the bathroom Harry call Dobby to take the girls to breakfast.

"Dobby."

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, What can Dobby do for you."

"Can you take the girls down stairs for their breakfast please."

"Dobby be doing that right away." and with a pop the three of them were gone.

Only ten minutes after Dobby had left, Harry had finished showering and was heading towards the dinning room when he heard the sound of plates hit the floor. Running in to the dinning room Harry saw the Weasley's owl Errol had crashed in to the pumpkin juice and milk jugs, waking Rose and Danyeol. While Bill and Charlie were rocking babies back to sleep Harry checked on Jasmine and Isabella and cleaned up the broken glass and spilled liquid while he was cleaning up he noticed Errol wasn't moving.

"Dobby, Maddy." Harry called

"Yes Harry Potter Sir,"

"Yes Master Harry."

"Please could you take the twins and the babies to the nursery."

"Yes Master Harry." replied Maddy as she and Dobby popped away to follow their orders

Bill and Charlie turned to Harry to ask why he ask for the twins and babies to be moved to the nursery when Harry started talking.

"U mm Bill, Charlie I think Errol is dead." Harry exclaimed sadly

"I know everyone will be sad but I think we've known this was going to happen." Charlie stated

"He was getting old, I remember the day the twins found him in the forest, his wing was broken and after dad patched him up we let him go but he kept coming back and became part of our family." said Bill as he conjured a small box and put Errol in it after taking the letter that was still attached to his leg off.

"Who the letter from anyway." asked Harry after he walked round the table and kissed both of his husbands in greeting.

Charlie picked the letter up off the table and opened it.

"It's from dad, he asked if he could bring someone over tonight after dinner because he's got something to tell us." Charlie replied after he quickly scanned thought it.

"Yes that should be fine, are we going to inform everyone who is going to be godparents to the babies tonight as well." questioned Harry

"I think that's a good idea, we will have to make sure everyone is coming over tonight." answered Bill

"I will go and floo everyone to check and let dad know that's all right." declared Charlie

After dinner everyone went to the living room to wait for Arthur and his guest to arrive, Harry was sat talking to the twins about how the shop was doing while feeding Sirius.

Cissy,Sophie,Serena and Tonks were cooing over the sleeping babies as Remus and Charlie were feeding Lucas and Jamie whilst talking to Lucius. Bill and Draco were getting Jasmine and Isabella ready for bed, just as Maddy was serving evening tea Arthur arrived with his guest.

Arthur entered the living room closely followed by Amelia Bones as he greeted everyone and then he settled down with a cup of tea. After Arthur had taken a sip of tea he noticed everyone staring at him and Amelia waiting for his big announcement he began to speak.

"Right,I asked you all here tonight because I had something to tell you. Well what I want to tell you is that Amelia and I have started dating." Arthur said nervously as he looked around the room to see how his sons were taking the news.

He noticed everyone looked at him and them Amelia but just sat their in shock, Harry got up passed Sirius to Cissy and walked over to him.

"Arthur the last few years you have always been their for me when I needed and now you are my father-in-law, I can see how happy and sure of yourself you have become since you got divorced and I am happy you found someone to love you for you." Harry said and gave Arthur a quick hug.

Everyone broke out of their shock and got up to congratulate Arthur and Amelia while Harry finished feeding and burping Sirius. Ten minutes later everyone had finished congratulating them and were sat talking about everyday stuff and relaxing.

Everyone in the room stopped talking as Bill,Charlie and Harry picked up a baby each and turned to face the rest of the room and began talking.

"Well we have been talking and we finally decided who will be godparents to the babies." started Harry

"As not too many people known about the children we have chosen people we trust so we would like..."

"Stop dragging it out who's going to to be the godparents." said Tonks impatiently

"OK, the godparent we chosen for Rose is Cissy." Harry said as he passed Rose to Cissy waiting arms.

"Amelia we would like you to be godmother to Jamie as you have been an important person in keeping our children safe and we know you will take good care of her if anything ever happens to us ." said Charlie

"I will be honoured to have Jamie as my godchild." replied Amelia as Charlie passed the sleeping baby to her.

"Fred, George we were hoping you would be the godparents to Sirius,Danyeol and Lucas." exclaimed Harry wondering what he had got himself in to.

"Your joking right, your actually going to let us be godparents to the boys." said one of the twins

"well I never saw that one coming." exclaimed Remus

"Yes, I know that you are seen as just prankster by most people but I know that you are very protected of your family and friends and you would take good care of the boys." said Harry

"We would be honoured to be the boys godfather's but you do know that we are going to show them everything we know." said the twins with an gleeful expression

"We had all ready guessed as much but then they are related to the Marauders as well so there was always going to be more than a chance that they are going to take after you and the Marauders." responded Bill with humour in his voice

It was approaching the twins 1st birthday and Harry wanted to make it special for them. So he sent all the children to the nursery as he gathered everyone together in the library to put together some ideas.

"We could take them to the beach for the day." suggested Draco

"That's a good idea son but it still not safe enough with stray death eaters still around." replied Lucius

"Why don't we make our own beach for them here at the manor." exclaimed Sophie

"We forgot, we have all ready got a room that is perfect for the party it just need baby proofing and decorating." said Charlie

"Instead of explaining let us show you the room." Bill said as he headed toward the exit quickly followed by Charlie and Harry

They all followed the three out of the library and down the hallway to what looked to be a dead end, when they all stopped at an old looking portrait and watched as Bill whispered something and then two large door just appeared before them.

Bill, Harry and Charlie walked through the large doors and turned the lights on and noticed everyone was shocked silent at what they saw. The room in questions had a extensive pool with a waterfall and toward the deeper end of the pool was multiple water slides and diving boards.

"WOW, I didn't know this was here, this will be perfect." Remus said breaking everyone out of their shock

""Yes this will do, all we need to do is baby proof the room and decorate it." Serena stated

"OK, what else do we need to do." asked Severus

"U mm, we need to asked the house elves to put together a picnic hamper and make the girls cake." replied Charlie

"I think that will do for tonight, I'm sure that women will have a lists of task for us to do tomorrow." Lucius said

It was getting late so they all decided to go to bed but just as Harry, Bill and Charlie heads had hit the pillow they were woken by the cries of five hungry babies.

The day of the girls birthday arrived and after sending some time with the children over breakfast they sent them to the nursery with Dobby, Mindy and Cindy so they could get the room ready for the party. Harry and Charlie decided to take care of transforming the room in to a beach adding features like sand for the girls to play in and charming the ceiling and walls to appear as if they were really at the beach. Bill as the curse breaker took care of setting the wards and charms to keep the children safe as they planned to take the girls swimming.

Narcissa, Sophie, Serena, Tonks and the twins took care of the banners, balloons and any other decorations. They designs banners saying 'HAPPY 1ST BIRTHDAY JASMINE & ISABELLE' in bright bold letters with lots of streamers and different shape balloons.

Remus and Arthur were set the task of acquiring all sorts of muggle toys for playing in the sand, especially some baby swimming rings so the babies can explore the water as well. Maddy was making a sandcastle cake for the girls with two towers each with their name and candles on. The food for the party contained a few of the girls favourites and then it mainly catered for the adults attending.

It took them a couple of hours to get everything in to place so it was nearly time for lunch. They had decided to have the party to take place then, so Harry, bill and Charlie went to get the children ready in their party outfits. With some help from Dobby, Lindy and Cindy they soon had the boys in outfits matching in style but in different colours. Rose and Jamie had on matching dresses in pink and lilac and the birthday girls also had matching dresses in lemon and red with ribbon's tied around their waist and proper walking shoes.

Harry had the house elves take Rose, Jamie and the triplets to the room with the other adults so they could make an entrance with the girls.

Harry took one of Jasmine and Isabelle little hand in his with Bill and Charlie taking the other and started walking towards the the pool room. They were just walking up to the two large oak doors leading in to the swimming pool room when the doors opened and everyone began to sing Happy Birthday to the twins.

The girls had fun exploring the sand and learning to swim and as they started to tire they decided to open their presents to end the day. The twins used up the last of their energy and were starting to fall asleep so Harry decided to put the birthday girls to bed and check on the babies before returning to the pool to have some fun of his own with his soul mates.

***********************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **A massive thanks to everyone who reviewed, added us to their author alert list, story alert list, favourites list and their C2. So thank you for your thoughts and comments we are honoured you like it and it motivates us to write more.

**Next Chapter: Learning New Skills.**

***********************************************************************************************************

**The poll is now closed, the results are on my profile.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to vote.**

***********************************************************************************************************


	14. Learning New Skills

**SUMMARY:** _Harry has a roller coaster off a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from his relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM_

**WARNINGS: **_This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-sexual Relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Rape,Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing _

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K Rowling And Her Associates Own These Characters And The World Of Harry Potter. We Only Own The OC Characters We Made Up, We Are Writing THIS Story For Fun And Not For Profit__**.**_

**PAIRINGS: **_Harry/Charlie/Bill, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/Narcissa, Later on Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC_

**AUTHOR'S:** _ioname2you & Fire-fly1406  
_**RATING: **_M For Safety and Sexual Situations_

_**Wills/Documents**  
Letters/Lists  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'_

**_A/N:_**_ I'm sorry it taken us so long to update this story. My computer broke and I can't afford to buy a new one at the moment, but my sister has lent me her laptop to make this update. Finally here is part 2 of chapter 13 hope you like it._

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE**

**CHAPTER 13 Part 2:**

**Learning New Skills**

Harry had been slowly reading his way through the animagus books that Remus had found out for him, that the marauders had used all those years ago. He felt that he had a good enough understanding of the process and everything needed to start trying to transform into one of his three forms which he had discovered after taking the animagus revealing potion, he would be able to transform in to a dragon of some kind, a fire tiger and a shadow wolf.

He was very excited about it and had decided that he would like to start with his shadow wolf form as it was his smallest form and had a bit more knowledge about wolfs in general and if he needed any more he could always ask Remus for help.

Harry had a room prepared for when he started his animagus training and was sat quietly running over everything he needed for him to start his training.

'I just realised it not exactly safe for me to be doing this in a room on my own, I should really have someone here in case I have any accidents. I would not like to end up trapped in my animagus form'. Thought Harry

And with that thought Harry jumped up from the chair he was sat in and went to find someone to supervise his training.

'I think Bill would be the best person to help me start off as he has more knowledge how to fix mistakes with his experience as a curse breaker' and with that decision made Harry set off to find Bill.

Harry had arrived out side the downstairs nursery where he expected to find Bill, the door was ajar so he took a peak inside and his heart swelled with so much love as he witnessed such a loving moment being shared between his husbands and their very lively twin girls. Bill was lying on the floor with both Jasmine and Isabella using his a a human climbing frame and they were all giggling away at their antics and whilst this was occurring Charlie was snuggled up with the two youngest Rose and Jamie pulling silly faces which caused them both to giggle happily in response to his actions.

Harry looked around the rest of the room and could see that Sirius, Danyeol and Lucas were happily sleeping in their mosses baskets not phased by the noises going on around them at all. He really hated to disturb such a precious moment but he really needed Bill's help so he slowly crept into the room and joined the girls in attacking Bill on the floor.

"Bill I could use your help with my animagus training." Harry said once they all had recovered from laughing

"Let me get the girls settled then I'm all yours." replied Bill

"Right what is it you need me to do." asked Bill

"Well I need you to monitor my magic as I need to meditate and concentrate on changing into the form of a wolf and I could loose control." stated Harry

"Okay, I will just sit over to the side of the room and I;ll put a shield if there are any signs of your magic getting out of control." replied Bill

Harry settled comfortably on the floor closing his eyes concentrating on the form of a wolf.

It had been nearly an hour when Bill noticed a slight flickering around Harry's body and in the next couple of seconds a black wolf appeared in front of him.

In his wolf form Harry slowly began to stretch his legs and began to explore the wolfs body more.

He wobbled a little at first but was soon confidently walking around the room as Bill stood to the side with a proud smile on his face.

After exploring for a little while longer he returned to the centre of the room and slowly turned back into his human form

Bill rushed over to make sure Harry was all right and gave him a huge cuddle.

"Bill I'm all right, it just took me a while to adjust." Harry calmly stated

***** SLASH SCENE *****

"I'm so proud of you Harry I never expected you to get the full transformation so quickly." confessed Bill before he lifted Harry's face so they were looking into each others eyes and slowly drew him into an intensely passionate kiss which had Harry moaning.

"Bill." gasped Harry as Bill began to nibble on his neck

"Bill." Harry repeated

"I need you now, you know it doesn't take much to turn me on at the moment with all these hormones still from the pregnancy." moaned Harry, with that said Bill slowly and teasingly began to remove Harry's clothing.

Harry was getting desperate by the time he finished so he grabbed his wand and vanished all Bill's clothes as he flipped them so he was on top and without preparation or warning he lowered himself on to Bill's hardened and leaking penis.

"Harry." Bill gasped

"Yes Bill." replied Harry breathlessly with a cheeky smile

"A little warning next time." complained Bill

After Bill said this Harry began to set a steady rhythm thrusting as deeply as he could.

"Harry hold still a second and let me do the contraception charm unless you want any more children sometime soon." stated Bill as he began to chant the spell which cause a golden glow to appear around Harry's stomach. Once the light disappeared Harry began to move again.

"Bill I need more it's not enough I need you and Charlie in me now." Said Harry in desperation.

Bill summoned a sheet to cover their nakedness then called for Dobby.

"Dobby can you get Charlie here quickly and arrange for the children to be taken care for." said Bill urgently

Not five minutes later Charlie entered the room shocked at what he saw.

"Bill, Harry What's going on? What's wrong? Questioned Charlie

"I'm not sure but I think where Harry had the babies and has been so busy lately the bonds is not happy with the amount of time we spent together."

"Charlie I need you in me now with Bill it's not enough please my bodies got this great hunger." begged Harry as he spelled Charlie's clothes away

"Harry do I need to prepare you." questioned Charlie

"No time I need you now." whimpered Harry without further prompting Charlie swiftly plunged his hardened cock into Harry's pulsing hole alongside Bill's causing a symphony of moans.

Bill and Charlie began to thrust roughly in tandem picking up speed until all three had the most explosive organism. They were all cuddled together closely as they recovered.

***** END OF SLASH SCENE*****

"It's a good job we found that stronger contraception charm or we would definitely have made more babies." laughed Bill

A short while later all three were washed and dressed and ready for dinner, so they made their way to the dinning room where they discovered everyone was all ready present. Once they were all sat down Harry addressed them.

"Everyone I know Draco's gone away for a few of days with some friends to celebrate his birthday but I thought we could have a small party or special dinner when he gets back, What do you guys think." asked Harry

"I think that's a god idea." replied Lucius

"But I think it should be just a dinner with his favourite foods as he would having been partying a lot with his friends." started Narcissa

"Yes that sounds good and we can give him his birthday presents." suggested Severus

While they were talking no one noticed Ty come in and begin to play with Jasmine and Isabella.

Bill finally noticed and sat smiling at them as they babbled.

"Aah isn't that cute their trying to talk to Ty." commented Bill as he turned to the others when he noticed Harry's shocked look.

"Harry what's wrong? Questioned Bill

"Bill, Jasmine and Isabella are actually speaking to Ty." replied Harry once he had recovered from the shock

"What do you mean." asked Charlie

"Well you know I have the ability to beast speak, I have been able to understand and speak with Ty since I met him. The girls must of inherited from me." stated Harry

**A/N: **A massive thanks to everyone who reviewed, added us to their author alert list, story alert list, favourites list and their C2. So thank you for your thoughts and comments we are honoured you like it and it motivates us to write more.

**Next Chapter: Learning The Speech Of Beast.**


	15. Training and Freedom at Last

**SUMMERY:**_ Harry has a roller coaster off a summer starting of depressed after Sirius's death, and receiving quite a few shocks from him relatives and supposed friends. Voldemort was vanquished in the MOM. _

**WARNINGS:**_ This story will contain Slash, Heterosexual, Homosexual and Bi-Sexual relationships. Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations, Rape, Threesome's, Mpreg and Dumbledore and some Weasley bashing._

**DISCLAIMER:**_ J.K Rowling and her associates own these characters and the world of Harry Potter. We only own the OC Characters we made up, we are writing this story for fun and not for profit._

**PAIRINGS:**_ Harry/Bill/Charlie, Remus/Severus, Fred/George/Tonks, Lucius/OFC, Narcissa/OFC _

**AUTHOR'S: **_ioname2you & Fire-fly1406_

**RATING: **_M for safety and sexual situations _

**Wills/Documents**

_Letters/Lists_

"_Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

_All sex scene will be marked at the start and end if you wish to skip them._

**_~~~ HP ~~~_**

_**A/N: **I would like to apologies to all our faithful readers out there for the long wait to update this story but good news I got a new laptop so hopefully update will be quicker. __I would also like to thank everyone for sticking with us._

_

* * *

_

.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUMMER THAT CHANGED HIS LIFE**

.

**CHAPTER 14: Training And Freedom At Last.**

.

Harry was sat lounging on his bed with the triplets as he fed each a bottle in turn, the boys were happily wiggling around when Harry noticed Lucas changed his hair to the same as his then Sirius copied him and then I look at Danyeol in my arms an realised he had changed his hair as well.

"Bill, Charlie come here quickly." called Harry

Bill and Charlie quickly rushed in to the room from the living room thinking that something was wrong.

"Harry what's wrong." asked Bill ans Charlie urgently together

"Nothings wrong my love's it's just I wanted you to see the boys, do you noticed anything different." asked Harry

Both Bill and Charlie looked closely at each of the boys and turned their stunned faces towards Harry to confirm that they were seeing the same thing.

"Harry have the boys changed their hair." asked Bill unbelievably

"Yes, I was just feeding Danyeol when I looked up to check on the boys when I noticed Lucas changed his hair then Sirius and Danyeol copied him like it was a game for them." replied Harry

"Well that's going to make it more difficult to tell the boys apart for us maybe not you Harry once you have trained some of you mind magic." stated Charlie

"I guess you right." replied Harry

"I think we should ask Tonks advice as she's had her abilities since she was a baby and she might have some advice for us" said Bill

"She will be able to help me as well to develop my metamorphmagus skills." suggested Harry.

.

**~~~ SCENE BREAK ~~~**

**Shortly after lunch**

**.**

"Dobby"called Harry

"Yes Harry Potter Sir." answered Dobby

"Dobby could you see if Tonks is around I need to talk to her." requested Harry

"Straight away Harry Potter Sir." Dobby excitedly babbled as he popped away

A few minutes later Tonks appeared at the door to Harry's privet living room with an enquiring look on her face.

"Hi Harry, what was it you needed me for." enquired Tonks

"This morning as I was feeding the boys I noticed Lucas was changing his hair to look like mine and then Sirius and Danyeol copied him. I was just wondering if there was anything I needed to do to control and develop there skills but I wasn't sure if they were too young to do anything about it." questioned Harry

"I'm not sure about developing their skills but I could write to my mum and ask her what she did with me as I started quite early with my metamorphmagus abilities." replied Tonks

"That would be great Tonks and I was also wondering if sometime in the near future once I've mastered my tiger form if you would be able to help me train my metamorphmagus abilities." asked Harry

"Of course I will Harry just let me know when your ready to start and we can arrange some time." suggested Tonks

At that moment Maddy popped in with a special edition of the Daily Prophet as Harry picked it up the title read _**"All Death-Eaters now captured!".**_

Harry felt a weight lift off his shoulders and had realised that they had hardly left the manor at all.

"Do you know what Tonks?, I think it's time I took my husbands and kids on holiday I think the break will do us good."stated Harry

"Can I make a suggestion." asked Tonks

"Yes." replied Harry

"I know the the twins are just about to set up a few new shops in America starting with Florida and it's not to far from Disney Land and that way we could look after the children a few times so you could have some quality time together with your husbands." stated Tonks

"Tonks that's a brilliant idea, I have always wanted to go to Disney Land." exclaimed Harry excitedly

"Dobby." called Harry quickly

"Yes Harry Potter Sir." answered Dobby

"Dobby, could you ask Bill and Charlie to come here." asked Harry

"Right away Harry Potter Sir." replied Dobby before he popped away

Bill and Charlie entered the room with questioning looks toward Harry.

"Bill, Charlie have you seen the Daily Prophet all the Death-eaters are now captured and I thought it would be the perfect time for us to take the kids on holiday. Tonks suggested we go to Florida America as the twins are starting to set up a few shops there and it will be near Disney Land and they could help us with the children so we can have some alone time." blurted out Harry excitedly

Bill, Charlie and Tonks all chuckled at Harry's enthusiasm.

"I can see someone's excited." stated Bill

"I think it's a wonderful idea, when do you want to go." asked Charlie

"I don't know, Tonks when are you and the twins going." enquired Harry

"Sometime next week." replied Tonks

"Do you know I swear I have a summer home in Florida, I'll have to double check." mumbled Harry as he started to wonder where he put the papers from Gringotts detailing all the properties he owned.

Later that day after Harry had discovered he did own a property in Florida he sent Dobby to see if it was liveable.

.

**~~~ SCENE BREAK ~~~**

**.**

Dobby arrived at the Florida home and was greeted by a female house elf.

"Hello I'm Sunshine, can I help you." she said

"Master Harry Potter Sir sent Dobby to see if the house was ready to be lived in as he wishes to visit here next week." replied Dobby bashfully as he continued to stare transfixed at Sunshine

"Are you all right." enquired Sunshine worriedly

"Sorry Dobby not meet nice girl house elf his age before." he stuttered in answer causing Sunshine to blush slightly

"Oh, my father's head of this household with my mother, let me call them."

"Mother, Father we have a visitor." called Sunshine

"Sunshine dear who is this stranger I don't recognise him from around here." stated Sunshine Father

"Father this is Master Harry Potter's house elf from Potter Manor he was sent by master to check if the house was ready to stay in." replied Sunshine

"Dobby this is my father Sunny and my mother Shiny."

"Dobby honoured to meet you Mr Sunny and Mrs Shiny."

"When dose Master Harry Potter expect to arrive here." questioned Sunny

"The beginning of next week." replied Dobby

"How many will be staying so we can prepare the correct amount of rooms." enquired Shiny

"Well there be Master Harry Potter Sir, his two husbands Master William and Charles Potter. Then there will be all the children, the twins Jasmine and Isabella, the triplets Sirius, Danyeol and Lucas and and then Rose and Jamie are new arrivals." stated Dobby proudly

"That's a lot of children." exclaimed Sunshine

"How many rooms do the children require." asked Shiny

"Well Little Mistresses Jasmine and Isabella are nearly two so they can share a room. The triplets and Rose and Jamie will need to be closer to Master Harry Potter Sir and his husbands so a connecting nursery on either side of their room one for the triplets and one for Rose and Jamie to share." calculated Dobby

"OK, that won't take to long to organise." surmised Shiny

"Oh Dobby forgot they might need another room for Master Harry Potter Sir's friends his Weasley's and Tonks, who will help them a bit with the children." exclaimed Dobby

"We have plenty of time to get everything ready." said Shiny

"I must be off and tell Master Harry Potter Sir that everything being okay and that Sunny, Shiny and Sunshine are house elf's here be getting everything ready for him. Dobby be seeing you soon I help Master Harry Potter Sir look after the children." blurted Dobby

"Bye." Dobby said to Sunshine, Sunny and Shiny shyly before popping away

.

**~~~ SCENE BREAK~~~ **

.

Dobby reappeared at Potter Manor in the room with Harry, Bill and Charlie.

"Dobby you're back, how did it go." enquired Harry

"Dobby be meeting the nice house elf's at the house in Florida there was Sunny, Shiny and Sunshine." exclaimed Dobby he blushed as he said Sunshine's name causing Harry, Bill and Charlie to raise their eyebrows in interest and looked at each other to confirm their thoughts.

"Dobby is the house ready to live in." questioned Bill

"Yes Master Bill, I be telling that you needing a room with two joining nursery rooms for the little masters and mistress Rose and Jamie and another room for mistresses Jasmine and Isabella also a room for your Weasley's and Tonks." finished Dobby

"Good job Dobby." praised Charlie

"Now we just have to pack and wait until we can get the portkey for next week." declared Bill

"Whilst we are waiting I'm going to make some headway on my second animagus form the fire tiger." stated Harry with determination

A few days later Charlie found himself on his own whilst Bill monitored Harry's animagus training so he decided to visit his father to see how he was settling in the guess house.

Upon arrival to the guess house Charlie could not locate his dad in the house so he decided to check outside as he remembered his dad talking about setting up a shed for experimenting with his muggle gadgets. As Charlie came around the corner of the house noises that he usually associates with his father tinkering away in his shed.

.

**~~~ START OF SEX SCENE ~~~**

**~~~ INSIDE THE SHED ~~~**

**.**

Arthur was showing Amelia his muggle contraptions when he remembered he was just about to experiment with the shaking chair.

"Amelia I just remembered I was going to test this chair that I found, lets see what it dose." exclaimed Arthur excitedly

"All right Arthur, go ahead." said Amelia with an indulgent smile

"Oh Amelia, this is wonderful you have to try it." declared Arthur as he pulled Amelia on to his lap

"Arthur." exclaimed Amelia in surprise at the abrupt movement

As Amelia calmed down she began to realise how she was positioned on Arthur's lap and how close she was to him at the same time as Arthur did.

"Arthur this is inappropriate behaviour for people of our age." stammered Amelia as she continued to feel the vibrations of the chair through Arthur's body

"Amelia we are not too old and I can tell you I don't feel old and you don't feel old to me in fact I am feeling extremely turned on by the position we have found our selves in, as well as this wonderful chair seems to stimulating my body's reaction to you even more." declared Arthur

Before Amelia could even respond Arthur pulled her closer and began to kiss her with a passion until they had to break for air.

"Arthur that was amazing, you make me feel so young and alive." gasped Amelia and before she could say any more Arthur was kissing her again

After a few minutes he began to slowly trail kisses down her neck and use his hand to explore her body which caused her to sigh and make small moaning noises.

Arthur became bolder he slowly pulled her blouse and slide his hands up her sides moving his right hand to knead her breast causing her to gasp and begin to rub herself against his trouser covered engorged cock, the shock of which caused him to pause in his action for a second. They both increased the rhythm of their actions it got very hot. They began to quickly divulge each other of clothing until they were just in their underwear.

Arthur pressed a button on the chair causing it to change positions and he whispered in her ear.

"Amelia I want to take you from behind, you pushed up against this chair gripping on tightly as I thrust in to you hard and fast." declared Arthur passionately

"Oh my god."gasped Amelia feeling extremely turned on by the me image invoked by Arthur's declaration, so she stood up and removed her soaking wet lace knickers and freed her sensitive breast from the confines of her lace bra.

Arthur sat transfixed by the image in front of him he started to sweat he felt so hot, he slowly stood and approached Amelia. He began to kiss her violently with passion when he broke away from the kiss Amelia positioned herself on the chair with her backside up in the air waiting with anticipation.

She glanced back and could see the effect she was having on Arthur he was stood with eyes glued to her ass and his manhood tenting his pants, which caused her to lick her lips. This action broke Arthur out of his daze and he quickly removed his pants fully before moving closer to the gorgeous plump behind he slowly inched his fingers towards her opening teasing her until she pleaded with him for more, then he plunged in the first finger then a second and finally a third until she was fully stretched and ready by this time she was pushing herself on to his fingers. Arthur removed his fingers slowly.

"More, more." begged Amelia in disappointment as his finger removal but before she became too desperate he was at her opening and plunged in to the hilt causing her to gasp and moan.

When their were fully adjusted to this new position they began to move together increasing the speed and with harder and deeper thrusts.

.

**~~~OUTSIDE THE SHED~~~**

.

Charlie not thinking anything unusual about strange noises coming from his dad's shed walked straight to to the door opened it and walked straight inside where he froze in shock as he witnessed his dad having passionate sex with Amelia Bones, but the worst part was they were completely naked and had just hit their orgasm's.

Charlie was so shocked and overwhelmed by what he had witnessed that he fainted to the floor knocking things over which drew Arthur and Amelia attention to the fact that they were no longer alone.

"Oh my god." Amelia exclaimed mortified

Arthur moved quickly to cover himself as Amelia did the same before they both approached Charlie to see if he was hurt.

.

**~~~ END OF SEX SCENE ~~~**

**~~~ AT THE MANOR ~~~**

.

Bill was sat monitoring Harry when Harry came out of his meditation state abruptly with a gasp.

"Harry what's wrong." asked Bill with concern

"I'm not sure I just felt something wrong with Charlie, he seemed extremely shocked and now I can't detect his feelings." answered Harry concernedly

Bill frowned worriedly whilst trying to comfort Harry

"Lets go find Charlie, I'm sure he's fine." encouraged Bill

Bill called Dobby who informed him that Charlie said he would be visiting with dad Weasley at the guest house. Harry and Bill quickly made there way to guest house, upon seeing no signs of anyone they frantically began to search the surrounding grounds.

When Bill noticed a shed, up on inspection it looked like a bigger version of his fathers muggle invention shed.

"Harry lets take a look in here I expect my dads busy experimenting with all his muggle objects, he might know where Charlie is." suggested Bill

"OK." agreed Harry

**.**

**~~~SCENE BREAK~~~**

**.**

As Bill and Harry approached the shed they noticed the door was wide open so they proceeded to enter the building.

Once they were inside they could hear Arthur's frantic voice which made them speed up until they came up on Arthur and Amelia crouched over Charlie's unconscious form.

"Charlie." called out Harry running to his side

"What happened dad." asked Bill with concern

"It's a bit embarrassing I was just showing Amelia my inventions shed when I came across this chair I want to test, so Amelia indulged me and one thing lead to another, we got carried away and I'm afraid Charlie walked in on us and saw more than he should have." explained Arthur embarrassedly

"Oh." Bill exclaimed with an horrified expression

"Dobby." called Harry

"Yes Harry Potter Sir." answered Dobby

"Dobby, could you get Sophie to meet us in our rooms it looks like Charlie hit his head when he pass out." requested Harry

"Dobby will be getting Miss Sophie for you Harry Potter Sir." stated Dobby as he popped away

"OK, Bill can you help me apparate Charlie to our room, hopefully Sophie will arrive soon and she can check his head." asked Harry

"We are so sorry." said Arthur guiltily

"Arthur I'm sure Charlie will be fine it was an accident." reassured Harry

Bill picked up Charlie upper body and Harry grabbed his legs before they apparated to their room.

Amelia slowly approached Arthur sliding her arms around him to comfort him.

"I can't believed this happened do you think he well be all right." asked Arthur worriedly

"I'm sure he will be just fine, why don't we quickly get cleaned up and we can go and check on him." suggested Amelia

.

**~~~ BACK AT THE MANOR ~~~**

**.**

As soon as Bill and Harry had arrived in their room they placed Charlie comfortable on to the bed before they both sat either side oh him holding one of his hands each more for their comfort than Charlie's.

They were brought out of there daze when they heard noises from the living room, Bill stood to see what it was, he opened the door.

"Sophie, thank you for coming Charlie has a bumped his head he had a bit of a shock, could you take a look at it please." asked Bill

Bill moved aside to allow Sophie to pass by, as soon as she was at the bedside she used her wand to run some diagnostic test when she was finished she turned to them.

"Everything seems fine just a bump which will ache and bruise for a few days but I can give him a potion and salve for that, it seems he just passed out him mind could not cope with whatever he saw." stated Sophie

"That's good to know." said Harry with a relieved sigh

"Harry why don't you stay with Charlie and I will go and reassure dad and Amelia that he's OK." suggested Bill

As Bill was leaving the bedroom he noticed his dad and Amelia waiting anxiously in the living room.

"Dad, Amelia, he's fine just a small bump nothing that can't be fixed." Bill tried to reassure them.

.

**~~~ BACK IN THE BEDROOM ~~~**

**.**

"Thank you Sophie." sighed Harry

"That's OK Harry, these things happen." replied Sophie

"How have you been, it seems everyone has been so busy with one thing or another we don't spend as much time as I like together." questioned Harry

"I have been working non stop, I am working on a new procedure that will help lesbian witches to have children together as you know me and Narcissa are seeing each other, I have always wanted children and we have talked about it and Narcissa would like more children." answered Sophie

"Wow, that's amazing Sophie, have you had any success so far." enquired Harry

"I was able to adapt a surgical charm that extracts an egg from one of the witch's and I am working on a potion with Severus that will use the DNA from the egg and change it in to sperm, which will then be used to fertilize the egg in the other witch we are very close to getting a positive result." explained Sophie

"That's great, I am sure a lot of witch's will be grateful if you can make this work, when do you think the potion will be ready." asked Harry

"We will be doing the final test tomorrow and if all goes well Narcissa has agreed to donate an egg to be changed and I will be the one that will carry the baby." replied Sophie excitedly

"You really have been busy, I hope everything goes well for you, you will make a great mum, you have been great with the children." declared Harry

"Thank you Harry I hope so too, I will leave you this potion to give to Charlie when he wakes up and apply the salve twice a day until the bruise disappears." said Sophie

"OK thanks again, let me know how it goes." requested Harry

"I will." replied Sophie before she left

Harry opened the salve and with gentle fingers applied it to the bump on Charlie's head, just as he was finished Bill came back in to the room and snuggled up close to provide some comfort.

A few days later Charlie was up and about again even if he was scared for life from what he witnessed that day. Charlie was busy checking with Dobby that everything they needed was packed and ready to go as they were leaving tomorrow for Florida.

While Charlie and Dobby were busy packing Harry and Bill were back to training, they were working on Harry's tiger form again.

Bill sat quietly observing Harry as he meditated, Harry had been practising for a few hours now and Bill could see how hard he was concentrating and how he was starting to get frustrated with the lack of progress.

Suddenly Harry jumped up to his feet surprising Bill and started to pace back and forth with a frown on his face.

"I don't understand? Why have I not made any progress at all? Questioned Harry frustratedly

Bill slowly approached Harry stopping him from pacing and making sure he was paying attention.

"Harry calm down, these things take time I know it's frustrating but you have to think your last form was smaller and you felt a closer link to it." stated Bill confidently

"I know." sighed Harry

"I think you should take a short break to just relax even if it's just for half an hour, come sit with me." suggested Bill

.

**~~~ START OF SLASH SCENE ~~~**

**.**

Bill guided Harry to the love seat pulling him close as he placed a tender kiss on his forehead. Harry turned to Bill and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." whispered Harry

"Your welcome." replied Bill as he turned Harry's face back towards his own before taking Harry's lips in to a passionate kiss.

Bill slowly pulled away and began to trail gentle kisses down his neck causing Harry to moan softly. Bill used his hand to slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt revealing more skin, he moved down until he reached his nipples, he took one in his mouth sucking it and as he went to release it he teased it with his teeth causing Harry to arch his body and gasp.

"You are so responsive Harry, I think I should test how responsive you are." declared Bill

Bill used his tongue to lather Harry's nipple then he ran it slowly down his chest circling around his bellybutton which caused his body to arch again. Bill used this opportunity to undo and pull down his trousers and boxers bringing Harry back in to awareness.

Bill watched his reaction as he became more aware before taking Harry's semi-erect penis in to his mouth as far as he could causing Harry to mumble incoherently. Bill ran his tongue along the underside of his now fully erect penis as he used his hand to massage his swollen sack.

Harry lasted a further five minutes under Bill's intense treatment before he exploded in to Bills mouth as he moaned Bill's name. Bill released Harry's penis with a wet slurp and began to lick his juices from around his mouth. That was all the encouragement Harry needed before he was devouring Bill's mouth with such an intensity that they fell on to the floor with Harry lying on top of him.

Using wandless magic Harry made Bill's clothes disappear causing Bill to gasp at the new skin to skin contact and while he was distracted Harry cast a contraceptive and lubrication charm on him. As Bill was getting used to all the new sensations Harry pushed his legs up and apart placing his all ready fully erect penis at his entrance and slammed straight in to the hilt.

"Harry." gasped Bill surprised by the abrupt intrusion.

"Bill I need more, can I move yet." stuttered Harry as he struggled to hold himself still.

"Yes, you can move now." replied Bill

Harry needed no further prompting before he had pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in at a fast and furious pace, which left Bill gasping and mumbling incoherently until he felt his release near and before he could warn Harry he exploded all over their stomachs, which caused him to clench around Harry's penis and had him filling Bill's entrance to the rim before he collapsed on top of Bill utterly spent.

"Well that was unexpected." said Bill breathlessly as he cuddled Harry closely

"I definitely feel relax now." chuckled Harry and Bill joined in

.

**~~~ END OF SLASH SCENE ~~~**

**.**

"I think we should get back to training we will have plenty of time to relax once we get to Florida, I really want to try my transformation for a little while longer." declared Harry as he cast a cleaning charm on both their body's before they got dressed.

Harry returned to his meditation as Bill sat and observed him they stayed like that when after an hour Bill noticed Harry's skin was going an orange colour and before he could inform Harry the rest of his body was beginning to changing even more.

His skin instead of being just orange now had black stripes began to appear, his facial features began to change, he now had ears, whiskers and some very sharp looking teeth.

The transformation continued until stood before him was a huge tiger with a very strong aura around it that looked like flames.

"Harry." Bill called tentatively to get his attention, the tiger head turned towards him with his eyes wide open and slowly approached Bill.

The tiger jumped up and placed it's paws on Bill's shoulders which was very intimidating until tiger Harry used his big tongue to lick all over Bill's face causing Bill to relax.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added us to their authors alert list, story alert list, favourites list and their C2. We thank you for your thought and comments as it motivate and inspirer us to write more.


End file.
